


The Old Gods Giveth

by QueenieLacy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jon Snow, Alpha Robb Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Assault, Battery - Freeform, Bonding, Botched Genital Piercings (Mentioned), Conceal Don't Feel, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Emotionally Repressed, Execution, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Genital Torture, Heats, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infertility, Jon and Robb are Twins, Jon is a not a bastard, M/M, Magic, Male Omegas in Dresses, Mutilation, Old Gods, Omega Theon Greyjoy, Oral Sex, Prayer, Repressed Memories, Ruts (mentioned), Sailing, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Torture, Travel, True Mates, Whipping, courting, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Theon escaped Pyke a few years ago and has been living a quiet existence on the Main as Theon Waters, a lowborn from King’s Landing. Never staying in one place for too long, he makes his way to the frozen tundra of The North to work and stay hidden behind Winterfell’s walls. All goes according to plan until Jon and Robb Stark are certain they have found the omega The Old Gods created just for them. Theon does his best to convince both alphas that he’s no good for them while attempting to keep his dark past hidden. As secrets and feelings rise to the surface, Theon is sure only the Old Gods can get him out of this issue.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Robb Stark/Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Sansa Stark/Yara Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 137





	1. No Longer Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first venture into Game of Thrones/ASoIaF. This is an Everyone Lives, what are you talking about of course no one died A/B/O AU. My ABO verse is pretty standard except for a few things:  
> 1) Betas are referred to as ‘Unpresented’  
> 2) Female alphas have a penis and male omegas have a vaginal region under a small cocklet-type organ.  
> 3) True Alphas are a thing in the North, particularly in House Stark but I won’t get into it here because it is explained in the story.  
> Also, the Stark Children are older (expect for Rickon). I pictured Robb and Jon as in their early to mid-20s about 23-26 and Theon at 20-22. Sansa is around 18-20, Arya is around 16 and Bran 13. I pictured Rickon being the younger “surprise” child and saw him as 5-8.  
> Please watch tags. They will be updated as chapters are added.

“That smell…” Robb stopped mid-sentence when his nose picked up a hint of the familiar scent. It was a scent he first smelled in his dreams and almost didn’t believe reality when his nose picked it up in Winterfell. 

“There it is again…” Jon added as he sniffed the air. The two could pick up the scent in certain parts of the castle. It was always faint, just enough for their noses to catch a whiff but not enough to make out any details about the owner of said scent. 

The twin boys both picked up the mouth watering sweet scent that the two couldn’t quite place.

_‘Honey and Apples?’_

_‘No, Dornish wine and...roses?’_

_‘Lemon cakes and lavender?’_

The scent also had a hint of salt to it. It was unlike any Northern dish they had the pleasure of tasting, and unlike any perfume or soap they’ve had the pleasure of using. The scent was stronger than ever before. This could only mean that the owner was close by.

“What smell? I do not smell anything.” Arya spoke up and Bran agreed from their positions on the floor, playing with Nymeria and Summer. 

“I do not smell anything either.” Rickon added and then looked up at his oldest sister. “Is something wrong with my nose?”

“No, Rickon.” Sansa chuckled at her brother. “Jon and Robb are alphas. They smell better than everyone else.” She explained in simple terms. The siblings were all hiding out in the small private library that their father never used anymore. They were hiding from the Maester and Septa because they did not want to partake in their lessons today.

“But Arya and Bran are alphas too…” He reminded his sister and Sansa nodded.

“Yes, but they are special alphas. Do you remember what Maester Luwin taught us?” Sansa asked and Rickon nodded. The twins presented as true alphas. The first true alphas of House Stark in almost five hundred years. This status gave them abilities that Rickon was not all privy to due to his age, but he knew it made them special. “So they smell better than even Arya and Bran.” Sansa finished and Rickon nodded.

“By the old gods...” Robb moaned as he stood from his chair and took another deep inhale. He suddenly felt something shifted inside of him and a low growl emitted from him. His eyes shifted from their normal color to a deep red that he shared with his twin brother. Robb looked over at Jon and knew he felt it too, the shift inside of himself as if his heart was making room for another...making room for their omega.

“Jon, Robb…” Sansa called out. She got out of her seat and made Arya and Bran stand behind her. She wasn’t sure if their current state would cause them to lash out at other alphas. As the next oldest behind her twin brothers, she knew more than what she would like to know about true alphas. Sansa knew her brothers wouldn’t hurt her or Rickon. She was an omega and Rickon was too young for his second gender to present. It was against their nature to purposely hurt an omega or young children. 

“Are you well?” Rickon’s small voice broke through the silence, partly frightened but also intrigued by his brothers’ eyes. 

“...Ours.” Jon and Robb growled out to one another.

“Pardon?” Sansa questioned, confused by the one word sentence.

“I think they said ‘ours’.” Arya whispered to Sansa as she peaked over her older sister’s shoulder.

Instead of answering their siblings, Robb and Jon quickly pushed past all of them and threw open the door. They dashed past the guards and followed the scent to their omega.

The rest of the Stark siblings ran from the room and watched as Robb and Jon ran away from them. Bran and Arya quickly followed after them while Sansa turned to the guards and ordered them to stop her brothers before joining in the chase alongside Rickon. They were going to get in so much trouble for this.

* * *

“Ugh, I don’t know why you like working over here during the day.” Osha kneeled to wash along the baseboard. “It’s boring. They’re no people.”

“That is the best part.” Theon chuckled, kneeling next to her and washing the floor. He liked to clean in the living quarters because it was normally empty. Lord and Lady Stark we’re performing duties while the Stark children attended their lessons. It allowed him to stay alone and anonymous. “And it is peaceful.”

“Right, because you loathe people.” Osha nudged Theon in his side.

“I do not loathe people.” Theon laughed and nudged her back. “I like you.”

“You only like me because I don’t ask many questions.” She reasoned and it was partly true. 

Theon worked hard to keep a low profile since he escaped from Pyke. The last thing he needed was for someone to recognize him, especially in the North with his sire’s horrid reputation here.Theon knew, logically, that there was practically no chance of anyone recognizing him in the North. It had been years since the Prince was seen in public, but his paranoia would not allow him to form deep connections and make friendships. 

He never intended to be this friendly with Osha, but he found himself genuinely liking her. She was a free-spirited omega that possessed an alpha’s attitude. ‘If alphas can offer up their cocks like honey cakes at a party, I can give my cunt to multiple alphas if I want.’ She said this to Theon one night after sneaking out to see one of her lovers and that’s when he decided they’d be great friends.

“There aren’t even any guards here to flirt with.” Osha complained as she placed her rag into the water bucket.

“Can you not be a whore for a half-day?”

“No. You know I’m always gagging for a cock.” Osha answered quickly before the two burst into laughter.

“It amazes me that you do not have a litter of children waddling behind you. How do you even manage to go without a cock during your heat?” Theon joked. Before Osha could respond, the two servants heard a commotion in the adjacent hallway. “What is that?” Theon asked and stood to his feet.

Osha shrugged her shoulders and moved to stand. “I think it’s yelling.”

“Yelling?” Theon questioned. “This side of the castle should be empty.”

It only took another second for Theon’s question to be answered. Two alphas rounded the corner and started toward him and Osha. It took his brain a second to shake off the initial shock and realize the two alphas were Robb and Jon Stark, The heirs of Winterfell. Two sets of red eyes locked with his and he felt as if they could see into his soul. Theon let a sound that he wasn’t familiar with, and would never admit to making even with Osha teasing him, and his knees started to go weak.

He would have fallen to the floor, but Theon felt arms circle his waist. He gasped as Robb and Jon crowded him against the wall and moved in close, as if they were protecting him from the outside world. Theon allowed his eyes to flutter close and savor the warmth, closeness, and the smell of their mixing scents because for the first time in forever, he felt at home and completely safe. He could drop his guard and relax, nothing bad was going to happen to him as long as he was in their arms. 

“Ours.” Both alphas growled out. Theon opened his eyes and reached up with both hands, pressing one to Jon’s cheek and the other to Robb’s. Both alphas leaned into his soft caress and inhaled his scent deeply. 

“Al-.” Before Theon could say anything more, Robb and Jon were ripped from him.

Theon’s mind cleared slightly once distance was put between them, and he now realized they weren’t alone. Robb and Jon were being held back by Arya, Bran and four guards. The two alphas were irate, thrashing at the individuals that would dare take them from their omega. It looked, to Theon, that Robb and Jon were winning until Sansa and Rickon stood in front of them, blocking their view of him.

“Take him and get him out of here, quickly please.” Sansa ordered Osha and she quickly moved to take Theon’s hand. 

“Come on.” Osha pulled at his arm and Theon backed out of the hallway, keeping his eyes on the heirs until Osha got him to turn the corner. Theon breathed heavily as Osha led him back to their rooms. This was definitely going to fuck up his quest for anonymity.

The two made it back to the servants’ quarters in record time, dodging others as they made their way to their shared space. Osha pushed Theon into the small room and closed the door behind them, locking it before making her way to her bed.

Theon paced the length of his shared quarters. His heart was still beating at a quick pace and he felt nervous. “What?” Theon shook his head to clear it before he looked over at Osha. “What, in seven hells, was that?” 

Osha couldn’t help the smirk that formed on her face. “Maybe they were in a rut.” She answered.

Theon stopped pacing to look at his roommate. “But if they were in a rut, they would have grabbed you as well. Right?” Theon asked but Osha just shrugged. “Also, they were not…” He trailed off as he struggled to find the right word.

“Aggressive?” Osha offered and Theon nodded.

“Yes! That!” Theon went over to his bed and sat down across from Osha. “They were not aggressive.”

“They were actually quite nice about it.” Osha smirked as she began to recount the incident. “The way they took you in their arms, so gentle, like picking up a baby bird.” She raised her arms to mimic the heirs of Winterfell and how they held Theon. “Selfishly tucking you away from the world and pulling you close to their chests, to their hearts. You were only for them to see, to smell, to hold, to taste.” She watched as a blush began to form on Theon’s cheeks. “And you…” Osha stood from her bed and walked over to Theon. “Caressing their faces like a lover would.” She cupped Theon’s cheek, mimicking the way he touched Robb and Jon earlier. 

Theon reached up and gently pushed Osha away from him. “Piss off.”

Osha let out a belly laugh at Theon’s red cheeks and managed to keep her balance after Theon pushed her. As her laughter subsided, she plopped down next to Theon on his bed.

“I don’t know what that was, but it’s obvious the two fancy you. If I were you, I would take advantage of it.” Osha offered her unsolicited advice. Theon raised his eyebrows at her suggestion.

“Take advantage?” Theon questioned and Osha nodded.

“You have the heirs of Winterfell gagging for your cunt.” Osha explained, making Theon blush again. “I would have them court me, give me nice furs and have them ship in the prettiest jewels. Dress me in the finest clothes and eat the finest meals.”

“But that comes with attention.” Theon sighed, unwanted attention.

Osha threw her arm around Theon’s shoulders to comfort him. “I can’t begin to imagine what happened in your past that made you hate people and attention, but you can’t just let this go by. Get something out of it. It could lead to true happiness.”

Theon sighed again. Osha had a point, but Theon was not sure. He was in a stable place, did he want to risk his current known situation for a possibly better station?

* * *

Jon and Robb each sat before their parents and Maester Luwin. Their father sat behind his large desk, their mother on his right and the Maester on his left. Their siblings were all behind them, standing against the wall, leaning against a bookshelf or sitting on the remaining chairs. The brothers could also hear the direwolves outside the office, pacing and scratching at the door.

The brothers were still agitated from being pulled away from their omega. “What happened to sibling loyalty?” Robb crossed his arms over his chest and let out a disappointed scoff.

“I thought we were of one pack.” Jon reminded them. He gripped the arms of the chairs in an attempt to keep himself from lashing out.

Sansa scoffed. “Did you really believe we were going to let you maul some poor omega?”

“We weren’t mauling him.” Jon corrected.

“Oh, come off it Sansa!” Robb yelled as he turned in his seat to look at his sister. “You know we would not have hurt him.”

“Maybe not in your eyes.” Sansa retorted and it was Jon’s turn to whip around in his seat.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jon asked.

“The omega...what if he does not want to be touched?” Sansa questioned as lightly as she could. Jon and Robb couldn’t respond because she had a valid point. 

“What if he already has an alpha?” Arya, smirking, questioned to get her brothers worked up. She was successful because both Robb and Jon started to growl.

“Arya! Do not upset your brothers.” Catelyn scolded her daughter and then had Robb and Jon face their father. “I do not need any more broken furniture.” She sighed.

“I suppose we knew this would happen one day, finding your third. I had hoped it would be in a more...civilized fashion.” Ned Stark finally spoke. 

Robb and Jon had always been close. He attributed it to them sharing the same womb. It wasn’t until they both presented on their fourteenth name day that they learned the truth about their sons. When Robb and Jon presented and were thrown into their first rut, Maester Luwin explained that he and Catelyn had two true alphas on their hands. 

It explained their red eyes, heightened senses, great strength and other direwolf-like characteristics they were able to tap into. It didn’t explain why they sought out one another during their rut instead of fighting like most alphas in rut do. It also didn’t explain why his boys whined for a third, an omega that only their hearts knew. Maester Luwin explained that this was the first time two true alphas lived at the same time, so this behavior could be normal. Luwin also explained that one day their boys would find their third and once they did, nothing and no one would be able to keep them apart. “Do you truly believe this is your third?” Ned questioned.

“Yes!” Both of his sons answered at the same time.

“Father, I have no explanation for you but I know...we know.” Robb looked at his father with pleading eyes.

“When we looked into his eyes…” Jon trailed off. “And when we held him...it felt right. It felt like...home.” 

Maester Luwin took in a sharp breath and everyone turned to look at him. “Oh, I…” He cleared his throat. “In my readings, I’ve seen that phrase associated with true alphas describing their mates. The one thing they had in common: all of their mates felt like home.” He answered and Ned turned to his wife. Catelyn gave him a soft nod before turning toward her sons.

“Perhaps, he is your mate.” Catelyn spoke. “But your actions were inappropriate. I cannot allow my sons to display poor behavior toward the staff. You will need to apologize to him.” Catelyn explained and the boys agreed.

“Yes, mother, of course.”

“Tomorrow.” Ned quickly added. “With guards and at least one of your siblings. I am not so sure you will be able to control yourself around him.”

“You wound me.” Robb scoffed and Jon just rolled his eyes.

“I hope this is a good lesson for all of you on why you should not skip your lessons.” Catelyn smirked at her children as they looked around the room at one another.

“In our defense.” Robb started. “It was Arya’s idea.”

“Aye! What happened to sibling loyalty?” She returned Robb’s question to him. He turned and smiled at his little sister.

“Now, you understand how Jon and I feel.” Robb smirked. “I hope you live with that feeling.”

“And they say I am the dramatic one.” Sansa rolled her eyes and shook her head at her siblings.

“You are.” Jon responded and turned to smirk at his sister.

Ned and Catelyn looked at one another as their children bickered back and forth. They hoped this situation did not turn into a headache. 

Maester Luwin just smiled. This was a great day for House Stark and a great day for The North.


	2. Dinner for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb, with help from Arya and Osha, attempt to convince Theon that he is the omega for them. Will it clear Theon's doubts?

Theon let out a content sigh as he looked at the calm sky, watching the few clouds float through the waves of blue. He sat in the back gardens, eating his breakfast before starting his duties. The servants weren’t technically allowed to lounge here, but these gardens had the best view of the sunrise. Theon was often awake before the noble people and it was quite easy to dodge Vayon. The steward seemed to always be busy, he would not have the time to look for one lowly servant. As long as he completed all of his duties, he didn’t have to worry about Vayon bothering him. 

Theon bit into one of his sausages, absent-mindedly chewing as he thought about what happened the day before. He couldn’t possibly enter into a relationship with the heirs of Winterfell. In this life, he was Theon Waters of King’s Landing. A lowborn bastard from the south. At best they could have a sexual partnership, but there was no chance that the Stark twins actually wanted him. Even if they did, Theon couldn’t give himself to them. If they saw him naked, they would ask questions. Would he be able to lie in the moment? Could he trick them or would he be forced to give honest answers? Answers that would get him shipped off to Pyke…

Theon was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed a blurry object moving out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and let out a sigh of relief when he saw two direwolves staring back at him, only he would be relieved by the sight of these two beasts, but he’d always preferred animals to people. 

Theon recognized them as two of the Stark children’s wolves, but he couldn’t remember their names or which child they belonged to. A small smile formed on Theon’s face as he looked over at the wolves. “Hey...” Theon called out. “Come, come here.” He snapped his fingers, but the direwolves didn’t move. Theon grabbed one of his sausages and broke it in two pieces. “See.” He held them out. “Come eat, come on. They are very good.” Theon coaxed them over to him. When they were only a few steps away, Theon placed the sausage pieces onto the ground for them. He smiled as he watched the two direwolves quickly eat. Both wolves looked to Theon before trotting closer. Theon laughed as the two direwolves started to rub against him and attempt to lick his face.

“Ah, wait, wait.” Theon laughed and buried his hands in their thick, but soft, fur coats. “Yes, I know you want more sausages. They are delicious. I understand that.” He gave them head pats and scratches behind their ears that both wolves enjoyed. “Hold on, hold on, this is not a tavern. This is Winterfell and you both are Starks. You must act like Starks.” Theon smiled. He knew that it wasn’t possible, but he almost believed both wolves fully understood him. Theon grabbed another sausage and broke it into many pieces for both direwolved. “Now, show me your best ‘Sit’.”

* * *

“Have you seen Ghost and Grey Wind?” Jon looked around their room for their companions but didn’t see them.

Robb shook his head. “They must have gotten out when they brought in the bath earlier.” He said as he looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the fur on his shoulders. 

“You are nervous.” Jon smirked as he stood next to his brother, gazing at their reflections in the mirror.

“So are you.” Robb quickly retorted. “I can feel it through our bond.” He explained and Jon nodded. 

“What if he does not accept our apology?” Jon wondered aloud. “What if he wants no parts of us?”

“Then.” Robb turned away from the mirror and toward Jon. “We have to prove to him that we are his alphas and he is our omega.” Robb moved to hug his brother and Jon gave the other man a squeeze. “No more doubts.”

“Ay, no more doubts.” Jon agreed before they broke apart. They checked themselves over once more before going to the door. Robb threw it open but scoffed when he saw all of his siblings staring back at him.

“Father said one sibling.” Jon spoke but the others decided to ignore him.

“At least one sibling.” Bran corrected. “We have decided that we would all like to be there.” He further explained.

“For the betterment of the pack, truly.” Sansa smirked.

“And we have placed bets on this.” Rickon happily added.

“Bets?” Jon and Robb questioned. 

“We agreed not to tell them about the bets.” Bran scolded Rickon, but the youngest wolf just shrugged. 

“I think it is more fun if they know.” He reasoned and Bran just rolled his eyes.

“I bet that he rejects you for behaving no better than a wildling.” Sansa explained and gave her brothers a shit eating grin.

“You all better stay in the background.” Robb warned.

Jon nodded. “If you embarrass us-.”

“You will forget we are even there.” Arya promised and the others nodded in agreement. 

“Fine, come on.” Robb and Jon left their chambers with their siblings and two guards following them. They spoke in a whisper as they moved through the halls of the castle, their siblings didn’t need to know everything about the situation. They had practiced what they were going to say and how they would say it, going over their lines as they made their way to the servants quarters. Vayon provided them with the room number for their omega. It was still early so they thought they could catch him before he started his duties.

As they entered, servants gasped and quickly bowed before them. It was an unusual sight: all of the Stark children in the servants’ quarters. “Here.” Jon picked out the room that held their omega. As they approached, they picked up their omega’s delicious scent again. It was mixed with another omega’s scent, slightly muting their omega’s, but the alphas hardly noticed it. Robb knocked three times and both alphas heard noise emit from behind the door. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal an omega woman. They quickly recognized her as the woman that had whisked their omega away when Sansa ordered her to. 

Osha’s eyes widened when she saw the heirs of Winterfell standing outside of her door, along with their siblings that she could see over their broad shoulders. “Mi’lords.” She quickly regained her senses and politely curtsied. 

“The omega you were with in the halls.” Jon started as Robb attempted to look into the room to see if he could spot the omega. “Is this his room? Is he here?”

Osha nodded. “This is his room, but he has already gone.” She looked around and then moved a bit closer to the alphas before speaking again in a low tone. “He likes to rise early and watch the sunrise in the back gardens.” She whispered. She didn’t want anyone else to hear to save Theon from possibly getting in trouble. “It gives him time to think. He should still be there.”

Jon and Robb nodded. “You are sure?” Robb asked and she nodded. “Thank you.” Both alphas went to turn away from her but were stopped by her voice.

“Theon.” Osha began. “His name is Theon, mi’lords. I didn’t know if you had gotten his name already.” She explained, biting her lower lip as she contemplated her next move. “May I speak freely, mi’lords?”

“Sure.” Jon gave her permission and Robb agreed.

“Theon is a tough nut to crack.” Osha blurted out, causing Robb and Jon to smile. “Don’t think that you’ve failed because Theon won’t open up to you. He doesn’t open up to anyone.”

Both alphas nodded and thanked her for the advice before leaving. Their siblings were attempting to ask questions but they ignored them as they made their way through the castle and outside. They quickly went to the back gardens and stopped short at what they saw. Their omega-Theon-was seated on the edge of one of the small garden pools with a happy Ghost and an equally happy Grey Wind in front of him.

“Come on.” Theon encouraged, holding out his hand, and Ghost raised his large paw and placed it in Theon’s hand. “Good job!” Theon exclaimed before giving Ghost a piece of meat. “Your turn, come on.” He held his hand out for Grey Wind and the other direwolf did as his brother did before him. “Good Job!” Theon fed Grey Wind as he did Ghost. “You both are such good boys.” He scratched under their snouts. “...I think you are both boys.” He mumbled as Ghost and Grey Wind nuzzled his legs.

“You made them both listen.” Jon called out and Robb looked at him with wide eyes because that was not a part of the speech they prepared. Jon just shrugged and hit Robb’s arm so he would stop looking at him like that before Theon turned to face them.

Theon gasped, surprised by the voice behind him. There was never anyone back here in the mornings and he had been caught red handed, playing with the Stark children’s direwolves no less. He hoped his punishment wouldn’t be severe as he jumped up from his seat and quickly turned around. He had a lie, a defense, on the tip of his tongue but it never left his mouth when he saw who had caught him. The heirs of Winterfell, Robb and Jon, stood before him. The handsome alphas gave him soft smiles as they tried their best to appear non-threatening to ease the omega’s worries, but at their size it was hard to do. The direwolves nuzzling his legs brought him back to reality and he quickly bowed. “My lords.”

“Jon is right. It is an incredible feat.” Robb decided to roll with it since Jon started them off like this. The two alphas slowly moved to close the space between their omega. His unfiltered scent hitting their noses made them both want to run to their omega and hold him close, but they showed restraint. Not only did they want to impress Theon, but they had to prove to their father that they could control themselves around him. “How did you manage it?” Robb asked.

Theon smiled, looking down at the two wolves before looking back at the alphas. “The way to an animal’s heart is through their stomach.” He explained. “The right foods will make them listen.”

Jon smiled. “And what are the right foods for Ghost and Grey Wind?” 

“Sausages, my lord.” Theon’s answer caused both alphas to laugh as they finally closed the space between them. Their omega now right in front of them. They both swallowed hard as they struggled to stay focused.

“Right, well…” Robb cleared his throat. “We sought you out to apologize for our behavior in the hall. It was unbecoming of us.”

Jon nodded. “That is not who we are. We are not knot-headed alphas with no self-control. We place high value upon omegas.”

“We have great respect for them and would never want to harm them.” Robb added. 

“We deeply apologize for scaring you and touching you without your permission.” Jon promised, finishing their planned apology.

Theon was a bit shocked by the apology, but appreciated it nonetheless. It wasn’t often highborns apologized to the small folk. “Thank you, my lords. Your apology was not needed, but I accept it.” He watched the alphas’ faces morphed into relief from worry at his acceptance of the apology. “I understand alphas can barely control themselves when their pre-rut arrives.” Theon added and both alphas frowned.

“Pardon?” Robb questioned.

“Pre-rut.” Theon repeated. “That was your condition in the hallway, correct? I assume Maester Luwin treated you for it.” He noted and both alphas chuckled nervously. 

“Not exactly.” Jon answered. Both alphas moved closer to Theon. They were so close that Theon could now feel their body heat radiating from them. His dulled senses had no problem picking up their smoky scent, like the smoke from a fire in a hearth, with a dash of spice that Theon guessed was Nutmeg but wasn’t sure. There was something homely and comforting about their scent. It reminded him of sitting in front of the fire, drinking wine, eating sweets, and relaxing. Children laughing as their father chased them around the home. It was a picture of a family he once had, one he thought he would have in the future. A dream that would never be realized. 

“Are you knowledgeable on the topic of True Alphas?” Jon asked and Theon shook his head.

“Only rumors and fairytales, my lords.” Theon heard stories about the Stark twins being True Alphas, and what that meant, but he had always been skeptical of the stories.

“We would love to explain everything.” Robb started. “It is not a conversation to have here in the open.” He explained and Theon understood. “But to explain what happened in the hallway…” Robb trailed off.

“We have found our omega, our mate.” Jon claimed, both alphas smiling, and Theon’s eyes grew as he sharply gasped at the confession. Found their mate in him?

“No, you have not!” Theon exclaimed in shock, forgetting that he was addressing two lords and not two random alphas in the stables. He rejected their theory.

Both alphas chuckled. “Our instincts are never wrong.” Robb explained.

“Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they are wrong in this instance.” Theon insisted. “My lords.” He quickly added as he started to regain his composure. “Me?” Theon placed his hand over his heart. “A lowborn bastard omega as your mate?” Theon scoffed. “You do not have to flatter me. I have accepted your apology. I hold no ill-will toward you or your family.” He quickly explained.

“We assure you, this is no flattery.” Jon smiled. “We are entirely sure of this. We have waited for you since our fifteenth name day.”

“The direwolves inside of us knew you before we ever laid eyes on you.” Robb interjected. 

“Are your wolves well?” Theon asked. “I worry for their noses if they sniffed me out.” 

Jon and Robb chuckled before becoming bold. “Their noses are well. Perfect in fact.” Robb began. “We knew our mate would smell good, but your scent is mouth-watering.” 

“And their eyes work as well. They know a perfect omega when they see one.” Jon smirked as Theon blushed and looked down.

Theon raised his hands before he knew it and pressed one to each alpha’s chest, over where their hearts would be. “...stop.” Theon mumbled. He raised his hands to push the alphas away, to put some space between them, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He only applied a bit of pressure that wouldn’t even push over a pebble. “I am nowhere near perfect.”

“We disagree.” Theon felt two arms slip around his waist and pull him closer as he was trying to create space. Two fingers found their way under Theon’s chin and tilted his head up so he was facing the alphas again. “You are the perfect piece to our puzzle.” Jon spoke as Robb stroked his cheek. “Just who we have been looking for.”

“If you only knew…” Theon trailed off as he began to look away from them again. Jon and Robb frowned and started to speak but were promptly cut off by Needle being pressed across their bellies.

“Alright, alright, back it up.” Arya tapped both of her brothers with Needle to separate them from Theon. “Leave some room for the Old Gods and the New, as Septa says.” She said and Theon chuckled at the expression. Jon and Robb rolled their eyes obviously annoyed by the interruption. 

“Are they bothering you?” Arya asked Theon and he shook his head.

“No, my lady. They were perfect alphas.” Theon answered.

“Good. I know my brothers have much more they would like to say, but we have duties to attend to.” Arya explained.

“Wait-“

“As do you, I assume.” Arya spoke over her brothers. “I have an idea: you should join Jon and Robb for dinner.” She offered and slyly nudged Robb in his side to knock the shock from him.

“Uh, yes, that is a great plan.” Robb said and reached out to ruffle Arya’s hair in thanks. She didn’t appreciate the gesture.

“We can speak more freely at dinner.” Jon pointed out.

“Well, I-.”

“Perfect!” Ayra exclaimed, drowning out Theon’s protest. “They shall have a guard escort you to dinner.” She determined before bidding Theon farewell. Jon and Robb went to take their leave and called for their direwolves. Ghost and Grey Wind made no move to leave Theon’s side.

“It seems…” Robb smiled. “They believe you are perfect as well.” He said before leaving their direwolves with Theon. It made them feel better, knowing their omega was safe with them.

“Do not ever question my loyalty.” Arya winked before turning toward their other siblings. “Alright, pay up! He agreed to dining with them.”

* * *

“Dinner!” Theon exclaimed. “I was invited to dinner.” He said to Osha as the two folded and prepared linens for the chambermaids.

“This is good!” Osha spoke excitedly. “The courting, it’s happening...help me with this one.”

Theon huffed as he grabbed the other end of the large sheet. “This is not good. I did not ask to be courted.” He said as he helped Osha fold the linen.

“But you are.” Osha placed the sheet to the side. “So, be happy about it. There are thousands of omegas that would love to be in your place.”

“I'd gladly give up my place.” Theon scoffed.

“Why are you so down on this?” Osha questioned.

“Because...courting means questions.” Theon explained. “Questions that I am not prepared to answer at the moment. Courting also brings about expectations...those that I cannot live up to.”

Osha shook her head at the secretive bastard. “Well, go to dinner and tell them that. End it before it can begin.” She offered. “...but you could always lie. I’m sure we could get a good story out of Old Nan to use.”

Theon chuckled at the suggestion. “There are some things I cannot lie about unfortunately.” 

Osha sighed. “My dreams of being your lady-in-waiting are already dying before they have a chance to live.”

Theon scoffed. “You would have to be a lady in order to be a lady-in-waiting.”

“Hey!”

* * *

After their apology, Jon and Robb quickly sought out Vayon. The head steward was in charge of all of the castle’s servants. The two men figured they could get some information from him. They found the older man in the stables, assisting the remaining keepers because the others were ill.

“Theon?” Vayon questioned the two men. “Has he offended you, mi’lords?”

“No, no!” Jon and Robb quickly corrected. The last thing they wanted was to get Theon in trouble. “Quite the opposite actually.” Robb added. Vayon went to ask what they meant by that but the two heirs began to look around for listening ears that had no business doing such.

“Come this way, mi’lords.” Vayon’s led them to an empty part of the stables. “You can speak freely here.”

“We have an...interest in Theon.” Robb began, still not feeling comfortable sharing the entire story.

“And we would like to ask some questions about him, if you do not mind.” Jon explained and Vayon struggled to keep the smirk off his face. Two alphas asking about an omega. He was old enough to have read this story hundreds of times.

“I would love to help you, but I don’t know much about Theon.” Vayon frowned. “Now that I ponder it, I know next to nothing about the lad.”

“Really?” Robb questioned and Vayon nodded.

“He just showed up one day.” Vayon shrugged. “A number of the older servants had died and I was desperate for new ones. He happened to be looking for work, so I hired him.” Vayon explained. “He’s a great worker, does everything I ask of him, a nice person.” Vayon took a moment to think before speaking again. “Osha. That’s who you need. He’s quite friendly with her...I believe that’s his only friend here. He appears to be a shy omega.”

Robb and Jon thanked him before going inside to look for Osha. They searched the main halls before going to the servants’ area, using the back staircase and dimly lit halls to search. They would stick out like a sore thumb if they entered through the normal doors. Theon seemed like a private person, so they were attempting to be more discreet.

The heirs found Osha with their omega, sitting in an open space similar to the great hall but not nearly as large or decorative. The two were folding linens and speaking animatedly about something. They felt themselves sigh as they watched Theon laugh, dreaming of a day when they could make him laugh like that.

“We are no better than swooning maidens.” Robb joked.

“No, we are better.” Jon disagreed. “At least we are swooning over someone that was made for us.”

The two alphas watched as Osha rose from her seat and grabbed a basket full of linens. She said something to Theon and then started out of the hall while Theon continued to fold his linens. Both alphas quickly hid themselves behind the wall until Osha came near.

“Hey…” Jon whispered as she passed. The girl stopped and turned toward the voice. “Here.” Jon quickly moved into the light so she could see his face. “We are looking for more advice.” He added and watched as her eyes lit up with joy and a smile formed on her face. Osha moved quickly to join the two heirs against a back staircase. 

“Mi’lords.” She curtsied as best she could while holding the basket.

“I am not sure if Theon has told you.” Robb began. “We invited him to dine with us tonight.”

Osha nodded. “Yeah, He did. He’s not really looking forward to it.” She answered honestly.

“Really?” Jon and Robb were confused by the information. Most omegas would kill to be in his position. 

Osha nodded and let out a sigh. “May I speak freely? I don’t know how to say this properly.”

“Yes, of course.” They urged.

“Theon don’t really like people.” Osha began. “When you’ve been hurt, it’s easy to pick out the other injured people.” She added. “I don’t know anything about his life prior to him coming here, he refuses to share anything. Despite his secretive ways, I do know that he’s been hurt. It’s why he don’t like or trust people. He would have done away with me long ago if he wasn’t so nice and I wasn’t so determined.” She chuckled before getting back on track. “Don’t push him. If you push too hard, he’ll go silent. Don’t ask too many questions of him. When he feels comfortable, he’ll share. If you dig too deep too soon, he will shut off...and fish.”

“Fish?” Robb questioned. 

“He loves fish...all seafood really, and dessert is a must.” Osha explained. “He might smack you both for wasting his time if there is no dessert.” She added and both alphas laughed.

“Please don’t hurt my friend.” Osha spoke softly. “He has already been hurt by something.”

“Do not worry.” Robb reached out and took the basket from her. “We will do no such thing.”

“The basket-.”

“Think of this as payment for information.” Jon reasoned and Osha nodded.

“It goes to Anna, in Lady Sansa’s chambers.” She explained and the two alphas began to walk away. 

“I can get used to this.”

After finishing their duties, Osha took Theon back to the servants’ quarters to ready him for dinner. She first heated a bucket of water and forced him into the communal bath. “I can bathe myself, mother.” Theon quipped, but she just shushed him and poured a cup of water on his head. She washed his hair while Theon cleaned his body. 

Once they were finished in the baths, Osha helped him back to their room and had him dry off while she examined their clothes. “Oh, how about a dress? To show a bit of skin.” Osha pulled one of her dresses from the closet and waved it in Theon’s face. It wasn’t uncommon for male omegas to wear dresses. In the South, it was an everyday occurrence but in the North, it was a style reserved for highborn male omegas that did not have to participate in physical labor.

“The plan is to make them sour on me.” Theon reminded her. “And not make them want to put their cock in me.” He added and Osha rolled her eyes.

“But teasing is fun and you have the shape for this dress.”

“No.”

“Fine! I’ll make you look boring.” Osha sighed. She found a nice pair of black breeches, a black undershirt and a grey tunic. Theon put his small clothes on before dressing in the clothes Osha gave him. “Oh, found it!” Osha walked over to Theon and held out a black leather belt. It had a small metal buckle on the front and was of medium thickness.

“Where did you get this?” Theon asked. The smooth leather and metal buckle told Theon of its expense.

“You’re not the only one with secrets.” She winked before placing the belt around Theon’s waist, above his tunic so the belt was on display. “I know I said it would be boring, but you look great. They may want to still be friends after this dinner.” Osha reached up to fret over Theon’s hair

Theon chuckled. “I think I can handle that.” Osha laughed at his determination.

The knock at the door startled them both and cut their laughter short. Osha squeezed his shoulder and gave him a soft smile before stepping out of his way.

Theon slowly walked to the door and opened it enough to peak out. She saw one of the guards standing before him. He explained that he was to collect him and take him to join the lords for dinner. Theon nodded and gave Osha one last look before leaving their quarters. As soon as Theon was gone and the door was closed, Osha fell to her knees and looked toward the heavens.

“Old Gods, and New.” Osha started. “Pay Theon no mind. Let him impress the heirs, raise his station, and serve him Winterfell on a silver platter. If anyone deserves such a gift, it is he...and if you have any mercy left, please make me his court lady.”

* * *

Theon wiped his sweaty palms against his breeches and let out a shaky breath. He tried not to look at the other servants and guards as he traveled through the castle with his escort. He didn’t want to see the confused looks or judgements on their faces. 

It was a silent journey to the family’s living quarters. The guard never addressed him and Theon had nothing to say to the guard as he was never one for small talk. When they passed the main hall, Theon wanted to ask where they were going since he was supposed to be having dinner. He kept his question to himself, figuring the guard couldn’t answer it anyway. They soon came to the family’s solar, technically Lord and Lady Stark’s solar. It was an area where the family entertained important figures in private, away from listening ears, or had private family suppers.

Theon’s eyes widened when it came to him that he was about to have a private dinner with the heirs of Winterfell. He watched the guard knock on the door and a loud ‘Enter’ rang out a few moments later. The guard pushed the door open and gestured for Theon to go inside. He took a deep breath before crossing the threshold and entering the solar. 

Robb and Jon stood at the table, looking over the food and making sure the small details were taken care of. Both men were dressed down, at least dressed down for them. Both asked Sansa for advice and she suggested simple attire.

_ “Dressing in your best will only make Theon feel out of place. Remember, he is lowborn. His attire will not appear as nice as yours. If you dress in older, simpler clothing, it will make your potential omega feel more at ease.” _

They hoped Sansa was right. Both dressed in dark blue breeches with simple wool tunics. Jon’s was black and Robb's was a dark blue. They covered themselves with no leathers or furs. The roaring fire kept the solar warm and the True Alphas had a naturally warm body temperature. The knock at the door made both men straighten up. “Enter!” They both yelled and waited for their omega to enter.

Theon entered the solar and immediately noticed the two alphas standing on either side of the table. Both dressed in clothing beneath their station, the thought of them doing that to make him comfortable brought a soft smile to his face. “My lords.” Theon bowed. That was when he noticed they were alone. There were no servants and the only guard was outside the door. It was truly a private dinner.

“Theon!” Both alphas exclaimed as they struggled to hide their eagerness. Robb cleared his throat and walked closer to Theon. “Please, join us.” He held out his hand. Theon took a moment to think before placing his hand in Robb’s.

“Oh…” Theon said under his breath as he felt an energy run through him.

“What was that?” Robb asked and Theon quickly shook his head.

“Oh, nothing...just clearing my throat.” Theon made up an excuse and then allowed Robb to lead him to his place at the table. Jon had already pulled out the chair for him to sit in. As Theon moved to sit, he felt Jon place his hand on the small of his back. He didn’t remove his hand until Theon was seated. Jon pushed his chair in before taking his place on the left of Theon and Robb sat in the chair on the right. It was this moment that made him realize he was sitting at the head of the table, a spot normally reserved for the head of the family. Jon and Robb would know this, as they are educated. Why would they place him here?

“We hope you enjoy everything.” Jon’s voice broke Theon free from his thoughts. He watched as both brothers removed the coverings from the dishes and sat them aside.

“Is that salmon?” Theon asked as he licked his lips.

Both alphas nodded, their eyes following his tongue as he licked his lips. Theon couldn’t remember the last time he had salmon. It was an expensive fish, especially so in the North. There were few great places for fishing here, so any meat from the water was rarely served even for highborns.

“Smoked salmon.” Robb placed a portion on Theon’s plate. “We wanted to serve something special for a special omega.” 

Theon blushed silently and watched as both alphas placed portions of the various dishes on his plate. “Wine?” Jon asked and Theon nodded. As he poured the wine, Theon realized he was being served by the heirs of Winterfell. He began to chuckle at his current situation.

“Why are you laughing?” Robb wondered and Theon quickly shook his head.

“I just remembered something, my lord.” Theon explained.

“Robb and Jon.” Theon gave Robb a confused look. “When we are like this, alone, please call us by our given names.” He requested and Theon nodded before he started to eat. He let out a happy hum when the first piece of salmon hit his tongue. He couldn’t help it. He was of Pyke with Ironborn blood inside that demanded nourishment from the sea.

Robb and Jon swelled with pride as they watched Theon dine with great pleasure. Both alphas desperately wanted to feed their omega. It was an alpha trait, wanting their mate to eat from their hand, that made them feel like the ultimate providers and caretakers. They restrained themselves because they couldn’t risk scaring Theon off. The trio dined in a comfortable silence before Theon spoke.

“Earlier…”Theon looked between them. “Earlier, you claimed you had an explanation for the nonsense you spoke of.” His wording was a bit disrespectful, but it wasn’t like Theon was trying to impress them. He wanted them to be turned off of him by the end of this meal.

Instead of being angry, both alphas laughed. “Nonsense. This is not nonsense.” Jon smirked and Theon disagreed. 

“Nonsense.” Theon repeated. “So much so that I almost took you both to the Maester to be examined.” He joked in between bites of salmon. 

“I can assure you.” Robb took a sip from his cup. “There is no nonsense in House Stark.”

“Well…” Theon grabbed his cup. “Assure me, my lords.” He grinned into his cup as he drank. 

The brothers looked at one another and Jon gave a little shoulder shrug. “You were always the better talker.” He explained and gave Robb the floor. 

“On our fifteenth name day, our second gender presented. We presented as True Alphas.” Robb began to explain. “It is not clear as to how True Alphas came to be in House Stark. It is said that the Gods came to our House’s founder in a dream during a tumultuous period. They told him to drink the blood of a direwolf in order to get through the period. The direwolf blood that lived in him was passed to his son, his son’s son, and on down to us.” He gestured to himself and Jon. “True Alphas possess direwolf-like characteristics and abilities that allow them to survive in the North, and like our Founder, the Gods come to us.”

“In dreams?” Theon raised his eyebrows at the revelation.

“Sometimes in dreams.” Jon took over. “There have been visions, thoughts that are not our own, whispers even.”

Robb nodded. “The first vision was during our first rut. It was the silhouette of an omega and the Gods said that omega was ours. We needed to become complete in order to do great things for the North.” He explained. “The visions and dreams of our omega did not stop after this. Not only did we see, we could scent them.”

“Their scent was just like yours.” Jon revealed and Theon frowned.

“I do not understand.” Theon mumbled more so to himself than the two alphas. He looked up from his plate to gaze between the two alphas. “You can smell me?” Theon questioned and both alphas nodded. 

“It is difficult to describe but it is sweet...but not too sweet.” Jon inadvertently leaned closer to Theon. “But there is also a bit of saltiness from the sea.” Theon let out an undignified snort at the mention of saltiness and the sea. Jon and Robb smiled at the sound, thinking it was cute. 

“Not only your scent.” Robb continued. “We heard your laugh and we have heard you cry.” He explained. “We have seen you standing in a cold, dark place and felt your hurt and disappointment. We were next to you as you stood on the deck of a ship, watching a city disappear.”

“There was a blue scarf covering your hair so the wind did not mess with it.” Jon watched as Theon’s eyes grew and he knew he had struck a nerve with the omega.

“Even if I believed in all of this.” Theon quickly spoke to change the subject. “I am still not the right omega for two highborn alphas. Despite what the Gods say, they do not live in the seven kingdoms.” Theon took a swig from his cup before speaking again. “Can you two imagine the scandal this would cause? Bonding to a lowborn bastard? House Stark has an excellent reputation and I will not be the cause of the House’s degradation.” 

“Ah, yes.” Robb plated a honey cake for Theon. “One scandal in eight thousand years. Our House is ruined, dear brother, absolutely ruined.”

“I am serious.” Theon huffed.

“We are as well.” Robb smirked. 

“There is no scandal.” Jon claimed. “You would not be the first lowborn bastard to marry into a highborn family.”

“No matter how much those families deny it.” Robb winked at Theon. 

Theon rolled his eyes and started to dig into his honey cake. He let out another happy sigh when the cake hit his tongue. “But do you not want to be better than those families?” 

“We will not deny your parentage.” Jon grinned and Theon didn’t know if he wanted to slap the grin off his face or kiss it away. 

Theon thought of more excuses as he finished off his honey cake. It seemed he would have to reveal something more personal in order to get these alphas off of him. “I could never give you heirs.” Robb and Jon looked up from their plates and at each other, silently communicating, before turning to Theon. 

“Can we ask why?” Robb wanted to tread lightly, remembering Osha’s advice. 

“I stopped having heats years ago.” Theon explained. “I assume I am barren.” He shrugged. “You are the heirs of Winterfell and you will need heirs. It is expected.”

“We have many siblings.” Jon shrugged. “They will have children.”

“Sansa wants a gaggle of children.” Robb mentioned. 

“Arya may be childless.” Jon added and Robb agreed. “But our other siblings will have children.”

“We will have many nephews and nieces to choose an heir from.” Robb explained and Theon let out a frustrated sigh. 

“You two just have this planned out.” Theon gulped down his wine.

“Not us.” Jon smiled as he watched Theon drain his cup of wine. “The Gods.” 

Theon scoffed. “Do not blame the Gods for your mess.” 

“Would you like to take a walk outdoors?” Robb asked and Theon looked down at his attire before looking at Robb.

“I am not dressed for the frigid night air.” 

“Oh…” Both brothers seemingly realized none of them were dressed to be outside. “A moment.” Jon and Robb stood from the table and walked to the door. Both alphas walked out, leaving Theon alone with his thoughts. He tried to figure out why nothing seemed to bother these alphas. Seven hells, he just told them he could not give them heirs and they acted as if he told them he preferred apples to pears.

Theon looked up when the door reopened and saw Jon and Robb re-enter the room. Both alphas were wearing heavy cloaks with fur that extended from the collar to the top of the waist. Jon’s was all black while Robb opted for a black cloak with brown fur. 

“It is a bit big, but warm.” Jon held up a dark blue cloak with black fur for their omega. Theon stood from his chair and walked over to the alphas. Instead of allowing Theon to dress himself, Jon placed the cloak over his shoulders from behind. Robb reached out and tied the cloak around his shoulders. The two alphas loved to see their omega in their clothes.

Theon pulled the large cloak around him. It was obviously one of the alpha’s old cloaks. It was covered in their homely and comforting scent that relaxed him almost instantly. He adjusted it a few times before telling the alphas he was ready. The trio left the solar and headed downstairs along with the single guard. They moved in a comfortable silence as Theon was guided through the castle and outside. He could feel two hands on the small of his back and the safe feeling it gave him made him blush. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize they were walking toward the back gardens until they stepped outside.

Theon chuckled. “I am here to get a punishment?” He questioned since they knew about his rule breaking.

“Not unless you want one.” Jon smirked and Theon hated the way they made him blush. 

“This seems to be your favorite place.” Robb pointed out and Theon nodded. “If we lived in a perfect world, how would you make this place better?” 

Theon hummed as they moved toward the center of the garden. “A perfect world, you say?” He looked around briefly before speaking. “Get rid of those bushes. They block the sunrise and sunset. They are also quite ugly.” That made both alphas laugh. “Replace them with Holly bushes and Cotoneaser. I believe Nandina also blooms in the North.” Theon walked over to one of the pools in the garden. “I would redo these as circles instead of squares, and place fountains in the middle along with a few small fish.”

“Those fish will not survive with direwolves around.” Jon chuckled. 

“In a perfect world, the direwolves are well-behaved and would not dream of eating my fish.” Theon pointed to another section. “Winter Jasmines would go there. The wind comes from that direction mostly, so the garden would have a nice smell. More flowers could go around the edges here and here. I would place a main flower bed here since the circle pools will give the area more space. Lenten roses, Snowdrops, Camellias...there are many flowers to choose from.” A stiff breeze rolled through the garden and Theon visibly shivered despite the heavy cloak. Jon and Robb quickly moved closer to the omega, bracketing him on either side to protect him from the cold. 

Theon was grateful for their warmth, but their scent was making him weak. He thought about nuzzling his cheek against Robb’s chest while Jon hugged him from behind, and he almost slapped himself. “With the space, there can be seating. No more sitting on the pools...why did you ask me this?” Theon looked up at both of them.

“We want to know how you think.” Jon admitted.

“And?” Theon questioned. “You finally see how your claims were nonsense.” 

“You have confirmed how perfect you are for us.” Robb answered and Theon looked away from them.

“It is late and I have early duties to attend to.” Theon excused himself. 

“Of course.” Robb cleared his throat. “We will see you to your rooms.”

“That is not necessary.” Theon quickly stated but was ignored.

“We insist.” Jon spoke and Theon decided to choose his battles and allowed both alphas to walk him back to his rooms. 

“We would love to continue to prove ourselves to you.” Jon explained as they moved indoors. “And to prove you wrong.” He slid in there and Theon rolled his eyes. 

“And learn more about how you think and what you like.” Robb added.

“I do not know.” Theon looked forward as they walked. “I would feel as if I was giving you false hope.”

“False hope?” Both alphas questioned and Theon nodded.

“It is obvious you are not thinking clearly.” Theon smirked when he heard both alphas scoff. “When the clouds clear, you will see that I am right to be worried.” 

The rest of their journey to Theon’s room was silence, each man in their own thoughts. When Theon arrived at his door, the alphas stopped him before he could enter.

“We will remove all doubt from your mind.” Robb stated and Theon chuckled.

“I doubt that.” He smirked at his own response. “Goodnight, my lords.” 

“Goodnight, my omega.” Both alphas said as Theon opened the door to his room. He quickly closed it behind him and leaned against it. He couldn’t believe he was blushing like some maiden after hearing them say ‘my omega’.

“You’re back!” Theon jumped but quickly remembered he shared this room with Osha.

“Seven hells, woman!” Theon swore.

“Sorry, I’m excited.” Osha jumped out of bed, giddy with joy. “I want to know what happened. I must know...oh, they gave you a cloak! It’s nice too. See, I told you. They’re gagging for you.”

“Shit.” Theon gasped when he looked down and saw he was still wearing the cloak. He quickly undid the tie and moved to open the door, but the alphas were already gone. He sighed and closed the door again. “This was not a gift. It was borrowed.”

“So...you’ll have to see them again to return it.” Osha smirked. “Oh, they’re sly ones.”

Theon gently folded the cloak and set it aside before throwing himself on his bed. “Smart…” Theon mumbled as he thought about Osha’s theory. They had found a way to see him again, but they wouldn’t be able to remove the doubts no matter how many times they met. “We had dinner in the solar.”

Osha ran over to Theon’s bed and jumped on it. “Tell me every detail, no matter how small.” She demanded and Theon smiled. 

He was glad someone was carefree in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


	3. Gods’ Plan Or Mother’s Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon looks to the Old Gods for help while Catelyn puts a plan in motion to assist her lovesick sons in their pursuit of the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last but wanted to get this chapter up before Finals Week kicked my ass lol

It was another early morning for Theon. 

He left his quarters and took his place outdoors, but not in the back gardens. No, Theon knew watching the sunrise would do nothing to calm the storm in his mind. There were entirely too many thoughts to process, too many scenarios to run through in his head, and too little time to make a decision. A decision that could make or break him. Theon needed advice but did not have anyone, except Osha, to supply him with what he desired. It was one of the few downsides of living a relatively solitary life. There was no one to theorize with, to reveal secrets to, and no one to tell you when your plans were perfect or were complete shit.

Osha was still pushing for him to become Theon of House Stark, but he wished he had someone on the opposite side to speak with as well. He didn’t have a physical person he could speak with, but maybe he could connect on a spiritual level. If the heirs of Winterfell were really his mates and they had a relationship of sorts with the Old Gods, shouldn’t he also have some sort of rapport with them?

Theon found himself in the Godswood for the first time since he came to Winterfell. He went to his knees and pulled the heavy cloak that belonged to his mates tighter around his body as the early morning air swirled around him, his head bowed and eyes closed. Theon let out a nervous chuckle. “I...um...forgive me, I have not done this in some time.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. “My ancestral Gods abandoned me long ago so I have not worshiped nor prayed. I am unsure how to start.” 

Theon let out another chuckle. “But you are Gods, so you know my worries. You know why I am here. You know what I am asking for.” Theon slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the grand weirwood tree. The face carved into the tree stared back at him and he couldn’t help but think it was giving him a skeptical look. 

“The heirs of Winterfell are convinced that I am theirs.” Theon started. “That we are meant to be, that the Gods, you, ordained it.” Theon gestured toward the tree, the stand in for the Old Gods. “They tell me you gave them visions and dreams of me. They could hear me and smell me in those dreams and visions and I-.” Theon swallowed hard. “I can understand why you may have initially chosen me for them...Before...In another life, maybe, but now...” Theon sighed. “You have seen it all, or did the Drowned Gods block your view? I could not possibly be the one for them now. We both know this, but your sons are determined men.” Theon chuckled as he thought of Jon and Robb. “We both know they will not give up their pursuit of me, so I ask this…” 

“Should I leave or stay?” Theon took a long moment to stare at the face carved in the weirwood, as if it would open its mouth and give him an answer. He wished it would.

“I should leave.” Theon sighed and looked away from the tree. “If I stay, I will garner attention. Attention is not good for me. It leads to questions and if I answer those questions truthfully, they will no longer want me anyway.” Theon had to bite his lip to keep himself from becoming emotional. This was taking him back to a dark place that he wanted to stay away from. “But there is a part of me that wants to stay, that wants to be selfish. This is my best opportunity at true happiness. I have not felt true happiness in so long…” 

Theon felt a smile come to his face as he thought of the alphas. “Please do not tell them this, but I feel a pull to them. I cannot explain it but I feel safe, secure, wanted and loved when I am around them and I hardly know them.” Theon moved so he could reach out and touch the weirwood. “If I stay, I will have...expectations of me and I do not know if I can perform them. This will also lead to questions as well and…” 

Theon sighed. “I need you, Old Gods, to tell me what to do. Please send me a dream, a vision, a sign. I will gladly take anything.” Theon begged. He dropped his head and closed his eyes again as he gripped the bark of the weirwood tree. He silently knelt before the tree for some time until he heard the crunch of someone walking on the snow. Theon opened his eyes and turned toward the sound.

“Oh, you found me.” Theon’s face lit up when he saw Ghost and Grey Wind trotting over to him. Once they were close enough, he reached out to pet both of them. “How did you find me, huh?” “You must have smelled your masters’ scents on this cloak and followed it, hm?” Theon smiled and made sure to give them a good scratch behind their ears. “I am sorry. I have no sausages this morning, but I know where we can find some...you two may have to scare the cook to get them though.” He joked and stood up. “Come on.” Both direwolves followed alongside Theon as he headed back to the castle, bumping his hands for more pets as they walked. Theon sank his hands into their thick fur coats, silently reflecting on his time in the Godswood and hoping the Old Gods would send a sign.

After getting sausages for the direwolves, and giving everyone in the kitchen a heart attack, Theon made his way to his first work assignment. Osha was already there, folding linens and clothing in the corner they had picked as their own. There were no assigned spaces but if anyone sat in Osha’s self-proclaimed seat, they would definitely hear about it. 

“Oh, look who’s joining us!” Osha exclaimed as Theon moved to sit next to her. “Glad his lordship could help us small folk today.” She laughed and nudged her friend. Her eyes couldn’t help but notice Theon’s new companions. “A cloak last night and they give you their dogs this morning. They’re smitten.”

“I intend on giving the cloak back to them.” Theon added and then turned to the direwolves. “And they are not dogs. They are direwolves.” Theon reached out to pet both. “This one is Ghost and this is Grey Wind.” He introduced them. “I gave them sausages once and now they follow me around.”

“Direwolf is just a fancy way of saying really big dog.” Osha joked and the two shared a laugh. The two continued their banter, back and forth, as they folded linens and placed them in baskets to be picked up. Ghost and Grey Wind laid at Theon’s feet as he worked, begging for pets and attention whenever they felt like they needed some. 

“Theon, there you are!” Vayon exclaimed as he walked over to Theon. However, the older gentleman stopped in his tracks when Ghost and Grey Wind began to growl at him.

“No, no! Stop! Stop!” Theon panicked and reached out to pet the direwolves so they would calm down. The last thing he needed was for them to attack the head stewart. “Sorry, they have just been following me around today.” He nervously explained. 

Vayon recognized the direwolves and a smirk formed on his face. “I need you in Lady Stark’s chambers immediately.”

Theon heard Osha gasp while his jaw fell open in shock. “Lady Stark? Why?” 

“She has requested you as her personal maid.” Vayon’s smirk grew greater as the shock on Theon’s face increased.

“W-What happened to her usual maid?” Theon asked, the shock causing him to trip over his words. “I thought there was an order to these things. I am nowhere near the top of the list to be her Lady’s maid.”

“She has come down with a sudden illness and Lady Stark requested you, so the list is forgotten.” Vayon explained and waved Theon off before he could as another question. “You do not have time to ask me one hundred and one questions. Lady Stark is waiting for you, off you go. Up!”

Theon was brought out of his shock by Vayon grabbing his shoulder and hauling him to his feet. He gave Osha a look over his shoulder briefly before walking out of the room. “I should have let the wolves eat him.” Theon said under his breath but then shook his head. Vayon was just doing his job. He, along with Ghost and Grey Wind, started toward Lady Stark’s chambers. Theon rubbed his nervous stomach as he inched closer and closer to his destination. 

“Is this the sign, Old Gods?” Theon tilted his head up to the sky. “If it is, I need for it to be more obvious please.” He pleaded and quickly closed his mouth when a fellow servant came around the corner. Theon gave them a smile as they passed before turning his head back to the heavens. “Please think I am as simple as Hodor when it involves sending me signs.” He added. Lady Stark must know about her sons proclaiming to have found their mate. She must know about him, but what was her intent with him? He had only known Lady Stark to be a nice person, but these were her sons. Direwolf mothers could be vicious if they felt their cubs were in danger. If she felt he was a threat to her house, he could be walking to his death. 

Theon swallowed hard as he arrived outside of Lady Stark’s chambers, guarded by two men. Theon explained why he was there and they opened the door for him. He walked in, along with Ghost and Grey Wind, and immediately saw Lady Stark in her solar. It was different from the king’s. It was definitely more suited to host ladies and omegas. Instead of wood-only seating, each chair or bench was lined with soft cushions. A round table covered in a blue fabric sat in the corner with chairs surrounding it. Two very comfortable looking chairs sat close to the fire with a small table between them. That is where he found Lady Stark, sitting with a book in her hand. When she heard him approach, she looked up from her book.

“Lady Stark.” Theon greeted her with a bow.

“You are Theon, yes?” She asked and Theon nodded. “Please, sit. I hope Vayon told you why I asked for you.”

Theon nodded and moved to sit down in the chair. “Yes, my lady. Vayon said your maid is unwell and I am to serve as her replacement until she is better.”

Catelyn gave Theon a small smile and nodded. Her eyes slowly examined Theon, taking in his entire form, from top to bottom. She thought Theon was quite cute and thought of how cute her grandchildren might be. Catelyn cleared her throat as Theon settled onto the chair. She was getting ahead of herself. “It seems my sons are not the only ones interested in you.” She smiled as she gestured to Ghost and Grey Wind. The two direwolves had their heads in Theon’s lap, demanding scratches. 

Theon chuckled. “They have been following me all day.” He explained as he gave both direwolves scratches. “But it is my fault, my lady. I fed them earlier.”

“Still, it is unusual for them to be away from my sons for too long. They must enjoy your company.” Catelyn explained. Theon watched as suddenly her eyes narrowed and her head tilted slightly to the side. “Is that Jon’s cloak?”

Theon gasp, temporarily forgetting he had it on. “Oh, yes, um-.” Theon cleared his throat. “Lord Jon allowed me to borrow the cloak when we went on a walk with Lord Robb.” He explained.

“Right, that reminds me.” She began as she placed her book on the table. “I will need to get your measurements. Since you will be acting as my personal maid, you will need to look the part.” She winked. “But, this walk…” She trailed off and Theon readied himself for anything. “How did my sons act with you?”

“Pardon, my lady?” Theon hadn’t been ready for that question. His brain was expecting something more negative from Lady Stark.

“I was told that upon your first meeting my sons laid hands on you without your permission.” Catelyn spoke bluntly. “I hope they were able to display more control around you during your walk.”

“Oh, yes, my lady.” Theon quickly nodded. “They were perfect gentlemen and treated me well.” He answered and Catelyn nodded. 

“I will not pretend to understand all of the nuances of True Alphas. It seems that no matter how much I study, I can never receive a complete understanding.” Catelyn began, leaning in towards Theon. “I have watched my sons closely over the years. Their behavior towards you...I have never seen it before. My sons say you are their one true mate, gifted from the Gods, and I must believe them.” She smiled a bright smile that made her eyes squint and cheeks sit higher.

Before Theon could respond, the door to Catelyn’s chambers swung open. It hit the wall with a loud thump that made both Catelyn and Theon jump and place their hand over their now quickly beating hearts. 

“Mother! Tell Father tha-oh…” Robb trailed off. He turned to Jon briefly before turning back to his frustrated-looking mother and his mate, who looked equal parts shocked and amused by their dramatic entrance. 

“What have I told you about that?” Catelyn pointed to the door that one of the guards was currently closing.

“To knock first.” Robb and Jon answered quietly. 

“I promise I taught them how to behave properly.” Catelyn said to Theon and he nodded as he tried to slyly hide his grin behind his hand.

“What is this?” Robb questioned.

“Theon will be helping me for a short while.” Catelyn explained. “And I need to discuss his duties, so please take your leave. I will speak with you and your father about this problem later.” 

Robb and Jon had trouble keeping their eyes on their mother. Their eyes naturally drifted to their mate and it was hard to notice or focus on anything else around him. “Um, yes mother.” They finally said after regaining focus. 

“Oh, wait.” Theon jumped up from the chair, which caused Ghost and Grey Wind to get up since they were laying on his feet. He undid the ties and took off the cloak. “Your cloak, my lord.” Theon held out the cloak for Jon to take.

Jon slowly reached out and accepted the cloak, fighting the impulse to bury his nose in the fur and take in his mate’s scent. 

“And your wolves.” Theon pointed to his companions. 

Jon and Robb chuckled as they looked at Ghost and Grey Wind. “Come on.” They called but the direwolves did not move. “Come on.” They insisted, but their direwolves still did not move.

“Go, they miss you.” Theon gave Ghost and Grey Wind a pat as he urged them. The two obediently walked over to their respective masters.

“Traitors, both of you.” Robb joked as both direwolves returned to their sides. Robb and Jon looked away from their direwolves and smiled at Theon. They could stare at the omega all day if allowed. 

“Boys.” Catelyn’s voice broke them from their trance and they nodded. 

“Right, we will come back later.” Jon said and the two alphas quickly left their mother’s chambers with their four-legged friends in tow. 

Catelyn sighed as her lovesick boys left her quarters. “Now, where were we?”

Catelyn called for her seamstress and assistants to measure Theon and create clothing for his new position. While Theon was being measured, Catelyn went over her typical day and what his duties would be. Theon took in everything, listening intently and committing everything to memory. He wasn’t sure how long he would be in this position, but he would perform to the best of his abilities. 

“I will have your items delivered to you as they are finished.” Catelyn said after the seamstress finished his measurements. 

“Thank you, Lady Stark.” Theon smiled. He was surprised when Catelyn reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. 

“I hope we can become close during this time together.” Catelyn smiled and gave the hand she was holding a pat with her free hand. Theon returned her smile. 

“As do I, Lady Stark.” Theon bowed before taking his leave. Catelyn watched Theon leave and the door close. 

“That omega…” Catelyn mumbled to herself. “He is not lowborn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


	4. A New Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon's first day as Lady Catelyn's personal maid allows Jon and Robb to get closer to their omega, while Catelyn proved she was someone Theon had to be more careful around or he might be found out.

Theon was excited, but nervous, for his first day as Lady Stark’s personal maid. He would be by her side for most of the day, helping her with her duties and whatever else she desired. Osha sat on her bed, watching Theon dress in the new clothing that was brought to him last night. Beautiful new breeches, tunics, cloaks and other clothing were brought late last night. The seamstress explained that additional clothing, including leathers and dresses, would be brought to him in the coming days. She watched as Theon dressed in dark blue breaches and a nice, form fitting long-sleeved tunic that matched. The tunic had beautiful silver embroidery on the arms and Theon covered the tunic with a waistcoat that had a direwolf embroidered onto the pocket. He took the black cloak with a hood in his hands and tossed it over his arm. He turned to Osha for approval. “So?”

Osha grinned as she looked at his clothing. The items were far too nice for a Lady’s maid. She didn’t often interact with her Lady’s maids, the women thinking they were too good to speak with the lower servants, but she knew they would never have a piece of clothing with the House Stark crest embroidered onto it. “You look very nice.” She smiled and stood from her bed. “You do know what this really is, don’t you?”

“What are you speaking of?” Theon asked, genuinely confused by her cryptic words. 

Osha chuckled as she walked over to her friend. “You are very intelligent, but also very dumb.” She insulted him. Theon reached out to push her but she jumped out of the way. “Lady Stark is preparing you.”

“Preparing me?” Theon questioned. “For what exactly?” 

“To be Lady Stark.” Osha smirked as Theon rolled his eyes. 

“Now, you are the dumb one.” Theon returned the insult.

“She wants to learn more about the omega that will bond with her alpha sons.” Osha claimed. “And prepare you to take over the household.”

“Who said I was bonding with them?” Theon questioned. “It is just a job, another duty.”

“You can trick yourself into believing that, but not me.” Osha shook her head as she went to grab her own clothes. “I see what’s going on here.”

“You see nothing.” Theon chuckled. “And you know nothing, you silly girl.” He laughed. 

“Hey!” Osha turned and slapped Theon’s arm for calling her silly. Theon responded by slapping her arm in returned. Before Osha could hit him again, he opened their room door and hurried outside. 

“You better bring me back something nice!” Osha yelled after him.

“If I can!” Theon yelled back and waved good-bye to his friend. 

Theon silently made his way through the castle. It was still early so he encountered few people in the halls. He was able to be alone with his thoughts. Theon thought about what Osha said just moments ago. It was entirely possible that Lady Stark appointed him to this position to learn more about him, to ask questions about his background and gauge whether he would be a compatible partner to her sons, but he had trouble believing this was some sort of apprenticeship. That would mean she had already accepted him as her sons’ mate, and he couldn’t believe that. It was too soon to tell Lady Stark’s true attitude toward him. 

Theon soon arrived outside of Lady Stark’s chambers. He thought he would have to explain to the guard that he was a new maid, maybe even have to raise his voice a little, but the guard greeted him nicely and opened the door. Theon returned the greeting and quickly stepped inside before the guard’s attitude changed. He moved through the solar and turned to walk into Lady Stark’s bedroom expecting her to still be in bed with the windows blocked by thick curtains, but he was shocked to see Lady Stark was already awake. Not only was she awake, but she was dressed for the day and locked in an embrace with Lord Stark. 

“Oh.” Theon gasped and quickly turned his back to the scene to give them privacy. Ned and Catelyn heard the gasp and looked up to see Theon’s back. 

“Oh, Theon! Come in, dear.” Catelyn spoke as she broke away from her husband.

“The Theon?” Ned whispered and Catelyn gave him a quick nod before Theon turned around. 

Theon turned around and walked into her chambers. “Lord Regent, Lady Stark.” He greeted them with a bow. 

Ned smiled as he looked at the young omega. “So you are the one that has stolen my sons’ hearts...and their senses apparently.” Theon let out a nervous laugh as Catelyn gave her husband a nudge. 

“Oh Ned, do not tease the poor boy.” Catelyn smiled as Ned shrugged. 

“I must be on my way. It is a busy day, as always.” Ned gave Catelyn a good-bye kiss before moving toward the exit. He made a detour and stopped in front of Theon. “Welcome to the family.” He whispered so Catelyn couldn’t hear him. He smiled and winked at Theon before leaving the chambers. 

It took a moment before Theon processed what Lord Stark said to him. His eyes widened as Lord Stark’s words finally sank in. “Was that the sign?” He mumbled under his breath. Lord Stark wouldn’t have welcomed him into his family if he didn’t want him around, or was he joking.

“Did you say something, dear?” 

Theon looked up to see that Lady Stark was now standing next to her vanity with her back to him. He hadn’t even noticed that she had moved across the room. “Oh no, my lady.” Theon hurried to her side. Before she could say anything, a knock at her door interrupted her. Catelyn told them to enter and it was one of the servants carrying letters on a tray. 

“Correspondence for you, Lady Stark.” 

“Thank you, please leave it on the desk.” Catelyn ordered and the servant placed the tray on her desk that sat in the opposite corner of the room. Catelyn sighed and turned back to Theon. “Everyone thinks running a household is simple, that being married to a Lord gives one a simple life.” She chuckled. “If only…” She walked over to the letters, picking one up and looking at Theon. “We should work on these while we can. Once Winterfell is awake, our time will be limited.”

Theon nodded. “Would you like breakfast brought to you?” Catelyn looked at the stack of letters again and sighed. She always tried to eat with her family, but she felt this needed to be done.

“Yes...and get enough for yourself if you are hungry.” Catelyn ordered. 

Theon was a bit shocked by her generosity, but didn’t vocalize it. He simply nodded and walked to the door. He told one of the guards to let the kitchen know to bring breakfast up for Lady Stark. He closed the door and went back to Lady Stark’s side. 

“Here, dear.” Catelyn pulled out her desk chair for Theon to sit in. “You sit here and read these to me. We will be able to get through them quicker.” Catelyn said and moved to pick up the scroll and hand it to Theon. “I am sorry to say but as you get older, the eyes tire quicker.” She chuckled and Theon returned the smile as he moved to sit in the chair. He settled himself at the desk and took the letter from Lady Stark. He carefully broke the seal and unrolled it. 

“This is from the Lady of House Frey-.” Theon stopped short when Catelyn started to laugh.

“Oh, dear…” Catelyn waves him off as she struggled to explain herself due to her laughter. “Continue.” 

Theon would read the letters and then draft the response for Lady Stark. She would dictate and he would write down every word. He struggled to keep his composure as he wrote Lady Stark’s clever response to Lady Frey until she said it was fine to laugh. They were able to get through another letter before breakfast was brought up. They waited until the servants set up breakfast for Lady Stark before continuing. Catelyn insisted Theon eat something even though he told her he was not hungry. He finally took a bit of bread and ate it to satisfy her before going back to the letters. 

Once they’d gotten through about half the letters, Catelyn took the seat across from Theon. He was finishing up the latest letter for her. She watched as he wrote. His handwriting was perfect, beautiful even, and his writing stayed even never slanting downward like a child’s would. “You read and write very well. Was your family able to have you formally educated?” 

Theon’s hand stopped when he heard the question, the quill hovering over the parchment as he realized what had happened. He’d just read letters, long letters, with flowery language and fancy words. Not only did he read these letters, but he understood them. He offered Lady Stark advice when she asked, demonstrating his advanced level of comprehension. Then, he drafted her responses. He wrote in perfect cursive script with the appropriate spacing and punctuation. He was supposed to be a lowborn bastard, and lowborn bastards did not have this level of education.

“No, my Lady.” Theon answered and continued to write. “My mother taught me.” It wasn’t a complete lie. His mother had taught him his letters as a child. 

“Your mother was educated?” Catelyn asked and Theon shook his head.

“My grandmother was fortunate enough to study alongside her master’s children as a form of payment to her parents.” Theon quickly made up. “She taught my mother everything she knew and my mother taught me.”

Catelyn nodded. “Your family was quite fortunate.” She said and Theon could see in Lady Stark’s eyes, and in her tight lipped smile, that she knew his story was bullshit. She raised six children and heard a few outlandish stories over the years while being the Lady of Winterfell and having to hear false praises. She could detect bullshit but Theon decided to ignore her look.

“Yes, we were.” Theon smiled, pretending that Catelyn really believed his story. He turned back to the letter to finish it off while Catelyn sat quietly. It only took a few minutes for Theon to finish. He started to grab another letter when a guard entered the room. “Steward Poole is requesting an audience.”

Catelyn nodded. “Let him in, please.” She ordered and the guard disappeared. A few moments later, Vayon Poole took his place. 

“Lady Stark.” Vayon bowed and looked over to see Theon at the desk. He smirked before turning back to Catelyn. “I am sorry to interrupt, but there has been an issue.”

“An issue?” Catelyn questioned. 

Vayon nodded. “They have refused to tell me the details of the feud despite my threats of punishment.” He explained. Catelyn nodded and said to lead them to the issue. Vayon said they would have to go outside. Theon quickly jumped up and went to the wardrobe in the room. He grabbed a leather cloak that flattered her dress and helped Catelyn put it on. Theon then put on his own cloak before the trio left Lady Stark’s chambers.

Vayon explained the situation the best he could as they made their way through the castle. Theon stayed quiet, but listened intently as he walked a step behind them. They made their way outside to the stables. Theon stayed close by as Lady Stark assisted Vayon in settling the dispute. She wasn’t really assisting, she took control of the whole situation and calmed everyone down. It took awhile but eventually the dispute was dropped. Lady Stark even made everyone shake hands. 

“Thank you, Lady Stark.” Vayon thanked her as they walked out of the stables and then went about the rest of his duties.

Catelyn sighed and looked over at Theon. “I never thought I would be settling disputes over bets.” She chuckled. “But the household must run smoothly and that means breaking up menial fights.”

“Mother! Theon!”

They looked behind them and saw Jon and Robb swiftly walking toward them. The two alphas caught up to them and walked alongside them. “How has your day been, mother?” Robb asked.

“Fine.” She answered as she looked over at her sons. Catelyn moved slightly to the left so Robb could be on Theon’s left and Jon was on his right. “Where are you two headed? I thought you were studying with your father today.”

“We are headed to train.” Jon answered. “We will be with father later.” He explained and Catelyn nodded.

“Would you like to go with us to our training ground?” Jon invited Theon to join them.

“Yes, we train better with an audience.” Robb smirked and Theon blushed as he turned his head away from him.

“I have duties I must complet-.”

“Actually, dear, I have a meeting.” Catelyn cut Theon off before he could decline her sons’ offer. “You are not needed at this meeting, so you are free to do as you please for awhile.” She explained before addressing her sons. “Please, be good.” She gave them that motherly look that told them she meant business before turning to walk toward the castle.

Theon watched as Lady Stark began to walk away and he realized he was alone with the true alphas. He smiled at both of them and shrugged. “Lead the way.” Theon didn’t have anything better to do. He might as well watch two gorgeous alphas train and work up a sweat. The trio engaged in small talk as they walked to the training ground. 

Targets were set up for those with bows and arrows. A small space was cleared for those that wanted to spar. Training dummies made of wood and straw stood tall in the middle of the grounds for those wanting solo practice. 

The trio arrived and Theon took up residence on the fence. He went to climb the fence and sit on the top wrung, but both alphas stopped him. Theon gasped as Robb picked him up and placed him on the wrung and Jon made sure he was steady before taking off their cloaks so they could train. Theon blushed and looked around to see if anyone noticed, but it seemed no one cared here.

Theon watched as Jon and Robb began to spar against two opponents that Theon recognized as guards. Each man had their own fighting style. Jon seemed to be more polished in his movements, but also displayed a level of intensity and aggression that was a bit attractive. Robb also displayed a similar level of aggression but his movements were less fluid. That didn’t make the other alpha less attractive. Theon blushed when he caught himself wondering if this aggression would be translated to other areas of their lives. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed someone coming up beside him. 

“A nice show, huh?” Theon quickly looked over to see another guard next to him. The alpha guard smiled brightly at Theon but the omega thought the smile was predatory. 

Theon nodded, staying silent. He thought that if he didn’t talk, the alpha would get the hint and leave. This alpha wasn’t that bright. “Those pretty boys…” He scoffed and rolled his eyes at the heirs of Winterfell. “That’s not real fighting. I can show you real fighting.”

Theon raised his eyebrows at the insult. The alpha must have thought he would be impressed by his willingness to disrespect an authority figure. Theon rolled his eyes, staying silent and keeping his eyes on Jon and Robb.

The guard let out a frustrated growl. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” He grabbed Theon’s wrist and pulled on it to get his attention. Theon yelped loudly because the pull on his wrist made him lose his balance. He caught himself by using his other hand to grab onto the wrung he was sitting on. Theon finally looked at the alpha and was prepared to unleash a tirade of insults and curses, but he was beaten to the punch.

Theon’s eyes widened as he watched Robb spin the guard around and punch him square in the face. Blood trickled from his nose and he stumbled because he was disoriented. Robb kicked him in the knee and caused the guard to fall into a kneeling position. Jon then approached, placing his sword on the guards neck. Theon jumped down from the fence because things had just gotten serious.

“You dare assault our mate!” Jon’s eyes were a bright red color and his voice deeper than normal. Theon also noticed Robb’s red eyes and knew the two true alphas had shifted into something else or was about to. Robb grabbed the guards chin so hard that it would leave a bruise and forced him to look up at them.

“You were so keen to talk earlier.” Robb growled. “Now you are silent.” The brothers could hear the one-sided conversation due to their sensitive hearing. They kept an ear on the situation and came running when they heard their omega yelp. 

“I-I-I’m sorry, so sorry. I d-didn’t know. Please!” The man visibly trembled and stuttered over his words. Theon could see that the area where he was punched was beginning to swell, forming a lump of sorts. He winced as he looked at it and thought the man must be in considerable pain. “Do you know what the punishment is for attacking a member of House Stark?” It was a rhetorical question from Jon and the guard began to plead for mercy. Theon quickly walked over to calm the situation once he realized they were serious about taking the guard’s life.

“Jon, Robb.” Theon knew he shouldn’t be calling them by their given names in public, but he felt this required a personal touch. He reached out and placed a hand on their shoulders. “He didn’t attack me. Grabbing can hardly be described as an attack, and I am well.”

“You yelped.” Robb countered and Theon couldn’t deny that.

“Because I was caught off guard, not because he hurt me. I am fine.” Theon explained but they weren’t letting him up. He was going to have to pull on the true alphas’ heartstrings. “Please let him go.” Theon made his voice waver and break as if he were about to cry. “I cannot be responsible for someone’s execution. It would haunt me until my dying days.” Theon impressed himself by squeezing out a tear. He knew it worked because he saw a shift in their postures. They became less rigid and almost returned to normal.

It took a few moments but Jon finally withdrew his sword and sheathed it. He then grabbed the guard by his shirt and hauled him to his feet. “Apologize.” He growled and then threw the man at Theon’s feet. He quickly stuttered out an apology and begged for forgiveness. Theon readily forgave him and Robb grabbed the guard this time.

“Next time, you will not be as fortunate.” Robb promised him before calling over his sparring partner. He had him take away the disrespectful guard and get him cleaned up.

Theon let out a sigh of relief as the guard was dragged away. A horrible situation was averted and a man’s life was spared. “What?” Theon was then sandwiched between Robb and Jon. Robb took his elbow and raised the arm that had been grabbed by the frustrated guard. Jon then pushed his sleeve down to examine his wrist and forearm. The skin there was pristine. No cuts or bruises and nothing was broken. “I told you that I am fine.” 

Jon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He brought Theon’s wrist under his nose, inhaling his scent before placing a soft kiss on the omega’s skin. “I want to rip him apart.” Jon confessed, eyes still closed.

“As do I.” Robb added and softly pulled Theon’s wrist toward him. Jon let go and allowed his brother to examine the skin with his own eyes. Once satisfied, he placed a kiss on Theon’s wrist as well. Theon's face went red at their actions. It was an intimate gesture, especially for an unbonded couple. It could be considered scandalous even, by certain groups.

Theon cleared his throat. He knew he had to get their minds off of the previous incident. “Hey, we can do archery to blow off steam.” He offered and Jon’s eyebrows popped up, brown eyes staring back at his.

“You can shoot?” Jon questioned.

“Y-No.” Theon quickly corrected himself. A lowborn wouldn’t be trained in archery. It would be too expensive for them to purchase all of the equipment needed to properly learn. He made a mistake earlier with Lady Stark, he couldn’t make anymore. “But I have always wanted to learn.”

“Our curious omega.” Robb smiled as he carefully dropped Theon’s arm. “We shall teach you.”

The two alphas led Theon to the area where the targets were set up for practice. As they walked, Jon and Robb did their best to explain the basics of archery and Theon did his best to pretend that he had never heard any of this before. When they arrived at the training spot, Theon watched Jon and Robb with the training bows. They showed them to him and explained their mechanics, then grabbed the arrows and showed them to him as well. Theon nodded and pretended to listen intently as they explained everything. He watched as the alphas explained how to hold everything and then took a few shots themselves to demonstrate for Theon. Now, it was his turn.

Theon took up the bow and arrow and pondered how he was going to pull this off. Pretending to be clueless about something you were good at was harder than he thought. If he was too good at the start, they would be suspicious of him. “How did you say I should hold this thing again?” He looked over at the alphas, playing dumb and pretending to struggle.

Jon and Robb smiled at how cute their omega looked, struggling with his bow. The two chuckled and went over to Theon to help him. “Like this.” Robb placed his hands on Theon’s hips to position his body while Jon raised his arms and helped him load the arrow. 

“Hold this steady.” Jon said as he guided Theon’s hand back. “And let go when you are ready.”

Theon almost lost his focus when both alphas crowded him, pressing against him as they maneuvered him like a doll. He eyed the target, slightly readjusting himself, before letting the arrow fly.

“Hey, you did it!” Robb exclaimed, seeing the arrow had hit the center of the target.

“You are a natural.” Jon praises but Theon shook his head.

“I have great teachers.” Theon complimented them and it caused both alphas to blush.

The trio continued their practice until the call of hunger became too much for them to ignore. They walked from the training ground to the castle. The alphas kept Theon tucked safely between them for the short journey and eyeing any guard that stared too long. They moved into the castle and quickly made their way into the great hall where lunch was being served. Jon and Robb very quickly guided Theon away from the main table where their siblings and parents were currently eating, and chose a table in the corner of the room. The last thing they needed was their family embarrassing them. Besides, the small table was more intimate and fit their dynamic better.

They sat down at the table and almost immediately, a servant came over with damp linens. The trio wiped their hands as another servant brought goblets and poured wine for them. They thanked them and the servants left with the now dirty linens. Theon watched the alphas stop one of the servants and whisper something to them. The servant nodded and left without another word.

“How has mother treated you?” Robb asked before taking a sip of his wine.

“Very well.” Theon answered. “Better than what my station demands.” 

“You deserve the best of everything.” Robb spoke and Jon agreed. 

“Of course you would say that. You are heavily biased.” Theon retorted, causing both men to chuckle.

The servant that Robb and Jon whispered to returned to their table with food. Instead of bringing three plates to the table, they brought one larger plate for the three of them. Theon initially raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why there was only one plate, but his expression turned into an amused one when Robb picked up a cube of meat and held it out of him to eat. He looked between them and saw how serious the two men were about feeding him.

“Alphas…” Theon scoffed, rolling his eyes, but accepted the meat from Robb. He wrapped his lips around Robb’s fingers and took the meat into his mouth. Jon then fed him a piece of cheese and Theon let out a happy hum as the flavors mixed together in his mouth. Theon watched as the alphas’ chests puffed out and a satisfied grin formed on their faces. “Do not look so proud of yourself.” Both alphas laughed and continued to feed Theon in between bits of conversation.

The trio garnered attention from the others in the hall, especially their siblings. They watched as their brothers fed and attempted to woo the omega.

“They are goners.” Bran stated to his siblings and they all agreed. 

“Remember when you ate from my hand during every meal?” Ned asked his wife as he looked at his sons with their mate. Catelyn nodded and continued to watch her sons with Theon. Ned picked up a small piece of bread with one hand and tapped Catelyn on her shoulder with the other. 

“Hm?” Catelyn turned to Ned and let out a chuckle when she saw him hold out the bread to her. “Are we not too old for this?” Ned shook his head and Catelyn leaned in to take the bread from his hand while their other children let out a chorus of ‘ew’ like sounds from the other end of the table.

After a while, Theon pushed Robb’s hand away. “I am full.” He said and then pushed away Jon’s hand. “Too full for mid-day.” 

“If you need a rest, we have a place for that.” Jon winked and Theon smiled, a light red tint coming to his face. 

“Was your food nice? Are you full?”

Theon looked over to see Lady Stark standing next to the table. “Yes, my lady.” Theon quickly answered.

She nodded. “Good, let us finish our letters and then start on some other duties.” Theon stood up and Catelyn wrapped her arm around Theon’s. “I will see you two later.” Catelyn addressed her sons before walking away from them with Theon in tow. Theon looked over his shoulder at the two alphas, giving them a small smile before turning back to Lady Stark.

Theon performed duties with Lady Stark for the rest of the day. They finished the letters and Theon followed Lady Stark around and assisted her as she completed various tasks. The two participated in small talk throughout it all. Theon could tell Lady Stark was digging for information, but Theon was good at creating non-answers and deflecting. 

Soon, the sun went down and the day was ending. Dinner was served and Theon found himself at that same small, intimate dining table with the heirs of Winterfell. He was fed rich, delicious food from their hands again while they engaged in conversation. After dinner, Lady Stark released him and he was free for the rest of the night. 

Jon and Robb asked him on a walk and Theon found himself under the watchful eye of the moon and her stars. He couldn’t stop laughing as Jon and Robb seemed to have made it their mission to make him laugh at every opportunity. His laugh made others stop to look at them, most giving them smiles but a few throwing Theon jealous looks that he didn’t notice. 

They walked back into the castle and the trio decided to raid the kitchen. Theon found sweets and wrapped them up for Osha, but told the alphas it was for him. “Sometimes I wake up during the night and want something.” He lied. He shouldn’t have told the two alphas that. He then found himself with a basket of food to eat late into the night. Osha better kiss his hand and pledge her loyalty after this.

Robb and Jon walked him back to his quarters and Theon thanked them with a kiss on their cheeks. He left the alphas outside his door, staring at him in absolute awe and wishing Theon was going back to their chambers instead.

Theon gave Osha the basket to look through while he stripped down and put on his sleeping clothes. “How was your day?” Osha asked with a mouthful of cake.

Theon threw himself on his bed and let out a sigh. “Unreal…”

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Catelyn was in her husband’s chambers. She paced in front of his bed and Ned watched her. “Come to bed.” Ned patted her side of the bed but waved him off.

“He is not lowborn.” Catelyn stopped pacing and turned to look at Ned.

“Who?”

“Theon.” Catelyn answered. “He’s not lowborn, Ned. He is well-educated.” She explained. “And the way he speaks, the way he carries himself. He called you Lord Regent!” She exclaimed. “When was the last time anyone called you that?”

Ned took her words into account. No one had called him Lord Regent since the official ceremony naming him Lord Regent Of Winterfell. Most people didn’t even know that was his full legal title. “But why would he pretend and live as a lowborn if he is a part of the nobility?” He couldn’t see such a young lad giving up a comfortable life to scrub his castle’s floors. 

“I am not sure.” Catelyn walked over to the bed and sat down on her side. “Either he did something bad or something bad happened to him.”

“Let us hope you are wrong.” Ned sighed and Catelyn nodded.

For her boys’ sake, she prayed she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Consort Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Old Gods send Theon a sign and Theon tentatively accepts his so-called fate.

_ Theon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as the frigid Northern air swirled around him, almost taking his hood off his head. He no longer considered the crisp air an enemy. When he first arrived in Winterfell, he thought of the wind as a beast with sharp claws that cut him deep. The cuts were so deep that he felt the cold would take up residence in his bones and never leave. Now, he considered the Northern air a companion similar to Ghost or Grey Wind. It assisted him when needed and gave him comfort, the kind of comfort that only your home could give you. It alerted him to changes, to danger and most importantly, it told him that winter was coming.  _

_ “There you are.” _

_ Theon opened his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. Speaking of the direwolves, he soon felt Ghost and Grey Wind rubbing against his legs followed by their masters’ hands upon him. Jon plastered himself to his back, a strong arm wrapping around his shoulders and his other hand rested on his hip. Robb appeared in front of him and his hands found his waist. Both alphas moved in to nuzzle at his neck, making his hood fall off in the process. Both nuzzled at their respective bite marks that stood out proudly against Theon’s pale complexion. The omega chuckled as their facial hair rubbed against his skin. _

_ “You know that tickles me.” Theon chuckled. _

_ “Well, we all need a laugh.” Robb said as he pulled away to press a quick kiss on Theon’s lips. _

_ “The storm is near.” Jon spoke as he pulled back from Theon’s neck. “You should come inside.” Theon looked to the sky and saw the dark cloud that was barreling towards them. _

_ “Winter is finally here.” Theon spoke and they both nodded. _

_ “Aye.” Jon pressed a kiss to Theon’s temple.  _

_ Theon let out a sigh. “I suppose I will have to come up with another cure for my nausea since I will not have access to the fresh air.”  _

_ “I will speak with Maester Luwin.” Jon promised. _

_ “We may be able to open a window ever so slightly. It depends on how bad the storm is.” Robb pushed Theon’s cloak aside and pressed a hand to his stomach. Jon’s hand that was on Theon’s hip joined Robb’s hand on his belly. His bump was just barely beginning to form, but the alphas treated it as if he was well swollen with child.  _

_ “Maybe our son will behave during the storm and give you no sickness.” Robb’s thumb rubbed back and forth over the small swell. _

_ “You mean our daughter.” Jon corrected his brother and Theon smiled at their banter. He looked downed when he felt two snouts poking at his stomach. He smiled and gave Ghost and Grey Wind pets.  _

_ “I know. It is your pup as well.” Theon scratched behind their ears. He began to feel small snowflakes landing on his face and the wind speed began to pick up. _

_ “Come on.” Jon said as he uncurled himself from his omega. “Before you catch a chill.” _

_ “If I catch a chill, will you warm me by the fire?” Theon offered suggestively and felt both alphas squeeze his hands. _

_ Robb hummed as if he was thinking. “I think it would be better if we warmed you in bed.” _

* * *

Theon’s eyes fluttered open as a new day dawned. He’d been dreaming regularly for a while now, but this was the first clear dream he had and the first one he remembered after waking. His hand slipped down his body to rest on his flat stomach and he let out a shaky sigh, biting his lip to stop himself from crying. It was just a dream, a dream that could never be realized. The Gods were cruel to give him such dreams, knowing he wished for a family but could not have one. Theon let out another sigh and turned on his back so he could look at the ceiling. “If this is a sign…” Theon whispered to the Gods. “I do not appreciate your teasing.”

A little over a month had flown by since Theon’s promotion to Lady Stark’s personal maid. He’d grown close to Lady Stark, and Lord Stark surprisingly, and the Stark children. While performing duties, he could always count on Lord Stark or the children to make an appearance in Lady Stark’s chambers or wherever she went in Winterfell. Theon learned that while Lord Stark was the official ruler of Winterfell, Lady Stark was the center of the Stark family and of Winterfell. Almost nothing happened in Winterfell without her knowing or approval. “Being married to a Lord means having power without all of the grueling responsibility.” Catelyn explained to him one day. “It makes the job more enjoyable.”

Lord Stark was a nice man and a great leader. Their conversation tended to be shorter than his talks with the other members of the family, but the talks were always filled with wisdom and laughter. He could tell Lord Stark loved Lady Stark deeply and Theon always felt a warm feeling in his stomach when he watched them together. He only hoped he could be half as happy as Lord Stark was whenever Lady Stark was near.

Sansa and Rickon were the first Stark children, outside of Jon and Robb, that he bonded with. Theon assumed this was because of Sansa’s omega status and Rickon looking to both of them as motherly figures. According to Sansa, omegas were slightly rarer in the North when compared to other lordships in Westeros. Sansa said that Maester Luwin explained in their studies that it was largely due to how hard it was for omegas to survive here during the times of the First People. Heats left them too vulnerable and omega body temperature was naturally cooler to accommodate for their heats so they struggled to stay warm. There were obviously more omegas today, but not many in a position that could be close to the Stark children. 

Theon practiced embroidery with them when he had free time. They showed him how to embroider direwolves and other Stark sigils and he showed them how to make squids and other animals from the sea. He helped Rickon with his reading of literature and poetry, and the trio loved to burst into random singing of silly love songs. Jon and Robb would watch Theon with loving eyes as he danced with Rickon and taught their little brother the proper steps.

Theon did eventually bond with Arya and Bran. It took a bit longer, but he finally became more friendly with the alphas. It was actually by mistake. The two little alphas caught him practicing archery on the range one morning. He thought he was the only one around, so he did not pretend to be a clueless lowborn with no skills. He easily fired off arrows, sometimes two or three at once, and hit the center target each time. Both alphas were impressed and demanded he teach them. He made them swear to keep his skills a secret from Jon and Robb, and they agreed for lessons. 

“ _ But why must it be a secret? His skills are amazing.” Bran asked Arya one day as they leaned against the fence, watching others spar and practice battle tactics. _

_ “That is why.” Arya pointed to her brothers and Theon. The omega was plastered between Robb and Jon, pretending to be clueless in his archery pursuits as their brothers placed hands upon him to adjust his stance. A disgusted frown formed on Arya’s face when Theon dropped one of the arrows and let out an omega-like giggle.  _

_ “They can not tell that he is pretending?” Bran questioned. “No one is that bad...They really are goners.” _

_ Arya shook her head at her brothers. “If I am ever that gone, promise you will slap sense into me.” _

_ “I promise.” _

Theon also taught Arya and Bran the sayings and sigils of each house, and the most important pillars of leadership. Maester Luwin was most grateful for this because the two little alphas were becoming too independent for his liking. He told them of his travels throughout the seven kingdoms, tailoring stories so as to not reveal too much real information about himself. They hung onto every word and made him swear to take them traveling in the future.

Robb and Jon attempted to dominate his time when he was finished with his duties, but he gave them some push back. He wanted to become friendly with their siblings, so he scheduled out time for the two brothers to woo him. The alphas reluctantly agreed and may have heavily suggested to their siblings to spend less time with their omega until they successfully wooed him. 

Theon typically broke his fast with them unless Lady Stark had an early morning issue. They shared a mid-day meal together and went on walks after Lady Stark dismissed him. The trio would interrupt their walk to watch the sun set in the back garden before continuing on. 

Theon let out a sigh as he walked alongside Robb and Jon. He could see his breath in the night air, as well as Robb and Jon’s as they once again plead their case. Theon stopped walking and both alphas moved to stand in front of him. “I am no good for you.” Theon looked away from the alphas. “Your hearts have clouded your judgement but when the clouds part, you will see…”

Jon placed two fingers under Theon’s chin and made him look at Robb and himself. “That is our burden to bear.” 

“It is our mistake to make.” Robb added. “We do not believe the Gods have led us wrong, but if they have…”

“It is our problem and our fault.” Jon finished his brother’s thought. 

Theon listened to their words and allowed them to sink in. He had warned them time and time again, but they still failed to listen. They were determined to marry and bond to him despite his warnings. It seemed that nothing he said or did gave them cause to question their love for him. The right thing to do would be for Theon to turn them down and leave Winterfell. They could marry and bond to a perfect omega and have a happy life, but Theon was actually happy here. For the first time in years, he was happy. Jon and Robb made him feel happy, safe, and worry-free. He understood that there were issues that he would have to find excuses for but he wanted to do something for himself. He wanted to be happy, if only for a short time.

“I...I do not think I am ready for bonding and marriage yet.” Theon reasoned. Remaining unbonded would allow Theon to exit easily if people became suspicious of him and the heat became too hot to handle. “But I am not opposed to making our relationship more…official.” Theon watched as bright smiles spread across both alphas’ faces. “Oh…” Theon was taken aback when both men wrapped their arms around him and hugged him tight. Theon chuckled at their actions, but returned their hugs. 

“You will not regret this.” Jon spoke into Theon’s ear. Robb pulled back and cupped Theon’s cheek. He gently rubbed his thumb back and forth across his skin as he stared into Theon’s eyes. His eyes dipped and Theon could tell he was staring at his lips. “May I...kiss you?” Robb asked and Theon nodded even though he felt nervous. Robb leaned in as his stomach tied itself in a knot and he became worried he may become sick, but his nervousness faded when Robb’s lips met his. The kiss was gentle, much softer than anything he had experienced before. There was no biting, no metallic blood taste in his mouth, and no tongue forcing itself down his throat. He let out a happy hum and returned the kiss, lips softly moving against Robb’s until they broke apart. The two smiled at one another as they pulled away until Theon remembered he had another alpha. After Robb’s kiss he was no longer nervous and really wanted to see how Jon kissed. Theon turned his head toward Jon and leaned in. Jon took the hint and closed the gap between them. Jon’s kiss was a bit more passionate but still gentle. Their lips moved together until they needed air. The two chuckled as they pulled apart. 

“I should get back to my quarters.” Theon’s spoke. He could feel his face heating up and both alphas stared at him with an intensity that sent a shiver down his spine. He needed to escape before his discipline broke. 

Robb and Jon nodded in agreement. It was difficult to keep their hands off Theon on a good day but now that they’d tasted his sweet lips, the two alphas wanted more. “Right, we will accompany you.”

The trio moved back into the castle and made their way to Theon’s quarters. Theon gave them both a peck on the lips before disappearing behind his door. Theon felt like one of those swooning omegas in the songs that Sansa loved to sing. His face was still hot and his heartbeat was a bit faster than normal. He sank down onto his bed before his knees went out. That’s when he noticed Osha’s bed was empty. She was probably with one of her many beaus. He wondered who would have the best story tomorrow?

* * *

The next morning, both omegas were awoken by loud banging on their door. Both let out a loud groan as they kicked off their covers and reluctantly opened their eyes.

“What did you do last night?” Theon groaned as he sat up in his bed. “Just a minute!” Theon yelled to the people of the other side of the door.

“What do you mean ‘what did I do’?” Osha questioned, rubbing sleep from her eyes and scoffing at his questions.

“Right, silly question.” Theon swung his legs over the edge of his bed. “Who did you do last night?” He quickly ducked as Osha sent a pillow flying across the room to hit him. He stuck his tongue out at her as his feet touched the floor. Theon stretched as he walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed a robe his alphas had made for him. He securely tied it around himself before going to the door and opening it. 

“How-Woah!” Theon was pushed out of the way and multiple servants came into their room uninvited. He watched in horror as they started to grab his things and take them from the room.

“Wait! Those are my things! Why are you taking my things?” Theon was borderline frantic. He had only seen this done once before in the servants quarters. A servant had been caught stealing and they were kicked out of the castle. He was too afraid to ponder why they would be kicking him out. Did they find out who he really was?

“What did you do last night?” Osha turned the question back onto him but he ignored her as Vayon walked into his room.

“Stewart Poole!” Theon went over to him. “Why are they taking my things?” The words flew out of his mouth so quickly that Vayon almost didn’t understand him. “Did I do something wrong? I-.”

“It’s on the orders of Lord Stark.” Vayon raised his hand and held out a piece of parchment. Theon hadn’t even noticed the letter in his hand prior to him holding it out.

“Lord Stark?” Theon questioned and Vayon nodded. He thought he had a good relationship with Lord Stark. Why would he be doing this? Theon took the parchment and slowly unrolled it. His eyes read over the amazing penmanship and his mouth dropped, a gasped falling from his lips.

“What?” Osha’s eyes were wide as she waited for an explanation. Her stomach did flips and she bit at her lower lip due to nervousness.

“ _Lord Eddard of Winterfell, Head of House Stark, Paramount and Warden of the North, and Lady Catelyn of Winterfell are pleased to announce the betrothal of their sons, Robert and Jonathon of House Stark, Lord Heirs of Winterfell, Heirs Paramount and Wardens of the North, to Theon Waters of King’s Landing. I, Lord Eddard Stark, hereby grant the title of ‘Heir Consort of Winterfell’ to the betrothed and will be referred to as ‘Consort Waters’ until their union is made complete before the eyes of the Gods and in eyes of the law, upon which his full title will change to ‘Lord Heirs Consort of Winterfell, Paramount Consort, Warden Consort and of the North’ and will be referred to as ‘Lord Consort’._ ” 

Osha let out an excited scream as Theon trailed off. She threw her arms around him and jumped up and down at the news. Theon stood still as Osha jumped around him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The news shocked him to his core. He just agreed to make their relationship official last night. How did this order come out so quickly? Did they wake Lord Stark last night and tell him the news? Theon let out a chuckle because he imagined Jon and Robb jumping on Lord and Lady Stark’s bed, demanding that they wake and give them their full attention.

“But this does not explain why they are taking my things.” Theon finally spoke and waved the parchment in Vayon’s face. The Stewart of Winterfell took the parchment from Theon’s hand and chuckled. “A Consort couldn’t possibly sleep in the servants quarters.”

Theon and Osha both gasped and looked at one another. “Get dressed.” Vayon smiled and started out of the door. “And I will show you to your new chambers.” He closed the door behind him and a second of silence passed before the two omegas broke apart and grabbed the first clothing they saw. They managed to dress themselves in record time and opened the door to join Vayon in the hall. 

The older man quickly led them through the castle. Theon held Osha’s hand as they walked. He felt as if he would fall over anytime a servant curtsied or bowed and called him ‘Consort Waters’. Osha’s reassuring squeezes to his hand was the only indication that this wasn’t a dream. This was all real. The Gods had given him a new life.

The three of them walked up to the door, his door, and Vayon greeted the guard standing watch and told him to open it. The door swung open and Vayon motioned for Theon to step inside. Theon nodded and slowly crossed the threshold into his new chambers.

“Theon!” 

Theon opened his arms as Rickon ran over to him. The youngest Stark wrapped his arms around his waist and Theon hugged him back. Theon looked away from Rickon and so he could see the room. “Oh.” Theon looked around the room in awe. His chamber was decorated primarily in a blue that reminded him of the ocean. It was an usual color to see in the North. Most northerners went for darker shades. 

“Robb and Jon said you love the ocean.” He looked over to see Sansa standing next to the bed-his bed. It was covered with dark furs but the linens underneath were ocean blue. Sansa took one of the decorative pillows off the bed and walked over to Theon. “I did much of the embroidery because the boys wanted to keep this a secret from you.” She chuckled as she remembered how her brothers begged her for help. “I thought you may like something like this.” 

Theon looked at the pillow as Rickon pulled away from him. He smiled and brushed his hand over the Tully fish that was embroidered onto the pillow. “I love it.” 

“We suggested the map.” Bran ran over to Theon and took his hand to pull him across the room. Above the fireplace was a map of Westeros. “See, we marked where you have been.” Arya pointed out.

“It is amazing.” Theon hugged the two little alphas and turned to look back at everyone. “It is all amazing but how did you arrange this so quickly?” Theon asked. “I only agreed to a relationship with your brothers last night.”

The Stark siblings looked between one another, using their sibling connection to silently communicate with one another. “You can not tell them we told you.” Bran finally spoke and Theon agreed.

“Of course.” 

“They have been getting this ready since they met you in the hall.” Sansa explained and Theon raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Really?” Theon asked and Sansa nodded.

“We did most of the work because they did not want mother and father finding out too soon.” Arya added.

Theon chuckled. “Well, I thank all of you.” Theon opened his mouth to say something else, but Lord and Lady Stark appeared in the doorway with Robb and Jon behind them. “Lord Regent, Lady Stark.” Theon went to bow but Lord Stark stopped him.

“Oh, none of that.” Ned placed his hands on Theon’s shoulders to stop him from bowing. “We are family now.” He explained and Theon nodded. He looked toward his alphas and saw Robb leaning against the wall while Jon stood against the door.

“You must have assumed this but you will no longer report to me as my maid.” Catelyn and Theon shared a laugh while Ned looked around the room and joked that the chamber looked better than his. Catelyn saw Theon’s eyes wandering to meet Robb’s or Jon’s. The trio would share a look before looking away to refocus on the group conversation.

“We should give the love birds some time.” Catelyn spoke up and Theon blushed at the endearment while Robb and Jon chuckled. Vayon, Osha and all of the Stark children walked out, leaving Lord and Lady Stark as the last to exit. Once they crossed the threshold, Jon moved from the front of the door so he could close it. The door only moved an inch before Ned’s hand reached out and stopped it from closing.

“Door, open.” Ned looked between his boys. While it was almost impossible for omegas to get pregnant outside of their heats, he did not need any scandals or rumors around Winterfell. He had too many other things to deal with. He gave them a once over before Catelyn tugged at his arm and he walked away.

The trio chuckled at Ned’s action but didn’t say anything about it. Instead, the alphas crossed the room to be near their omega. “I love it.” Theon told them as strong arms wrapped around him. 

“We are glad you like it.” Robb smiled.

“Did you work through the night to get this done?” Theon asked, pretending he didn’t know the truth.

“And if we did?” Jon questioned. 

“Then I shall give you a reward.” Theon answered, smirking at his own words.

“In that case, we have not slept.” Jon quickly added and Theon laughed at his answer. He gave both alphas a kiss before removing himself from their arms to have a better look at his room. He went over to the desk in the corner and his fingers slid over the smooth wood. Theon wasn’t sure why, but he suddenly became emotional. Tears began to form in his eyes and he did not understand why this desk was making him cry. 

After a few moments, he turned to face his alphas. They saw his watery eyes and raced to his side.

“Do you not like this?” Robb questioned and cupped his face.

“We can change anything you want.” Jon assured him and Robb agreed.

Theon sniffled and shook his head. “No, I-.” Theon let out a shaky laugh as a tear managed to escape his eye. Robb quickly wiped the tear away with his thumb. “I just realized this is the happiest I have been in some time.” Theon explained. “I know. I am silly for crying about this.”

“Not at all.” Robb assured him.

“This is just the beginning of your happiness.” Jon told him confidently and Theon just smiled. 

Gods, please do not take my happiness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am on Winter break, I'm going to try to update more than once a week for the next few weeks since I will have the time. I am going to try to update again in 2-3 days. 
> 
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


	6. An Introduction and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon is officially introduced to the Northern Court, and his subconscious is re-introduced to an old foe, while Robb and Jon make a discovery that has them finally asking questions about their omega's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content, incest, implied/referenced torture (see tags for details)
> 
> A Holiday Gift for You!

_ Theon let out a wanton moan that could make even the most experienced whore in Winterfell blush. His mind was cloudy, covered in a haze of lust that he could not clear. It was an unusual feeling, to be so out of control that he couldn’t even think properly, that he wouldn’t even think of slipping into before. Before, he needed to be alert and clear of mind all the time with his head on a swivel. Danger was always just around the corner and he couldn’t be caught unprepared. Now, he had his alphas. He was safe in their arms and knew they would take care of his needs. _

_ “Alphas, please…” He was hushed by one of his alphas. Theon was so far gone that he couldn’t tell which. He was turned onto his side and nestled between them. Their sweaty bodies pressed against his and Theon raised his leg, hiking it up and throwing it over his alpha’s hip, so they both had better access to him.  _

_ “Alpha!” Theon loudly moaned once a cock breached his entrance. He dug his nails into the muscled flesh of his alpha as he felt the stretch in his cunt, even with all of the prep and the fact that he was dripping wet. “Gods, so big...” He could hear one of his alphas say ‘good’ and he nodded. Despite not processing every word of the sentence, he knew what they were asking. They always made sure he was ready before they ravished him. _

_ From that moment on, he was never empty. Theon was always filled with their cocks. They took turns. As one pulled out, the other would thrust inside him. When they felt he was ready, both alphas entered him at the same time. His eyes rolled and his body went limp as they fucked him, allowing his alphas to have complete control of him. He reached his peak a number of times as they flipped him into different positions, keeping him filled as they moved him. Theon couldn’t stop his moaning even if he wanted to and he knew his voice would be hoarse later. His alphas made love to him for what seemed like hours until they could no longer hold their own pleasure back. _

_ Both alphas growled and their rhythmic hips began to pump erratically as their peak neared. “Please.” Theon begged for it. He was close to his peak again and wanted them to finish together. It only took a few more thrust before they all reached their peaks together. Both alphas let out loud growls as their seed filled his cunt. Theon shook lightly as he was slightly overstimulated from their fucking and let a cry of pleasure. He could feel their cocks twitching inside him as they pumped him full. His cunt clenched around them, not wanting to let any of their seed slip from him. Heavy breathing filled the room as they all came down from the top of the mountain. Theon let out a laugh and buried his face in Robb’s neck. _

_ “What?” His alpha asked.  _

_ “I sounded like a whore.” Theon mumbled against his sweaty skin. He felt Jon kiss his shoulders while Robb gripped his hips so he couldn’t move. They didn’t want to break apart yet. _

_ “Yes, but you are our whore.” Jon reasoned and that made Theon chuckle. “Only we get to see you like this. Desperate for our cocks.” Jon pressed kissed along Theon’s neck. “The sounds you make...you do not know what they do to us.” _

_ “Never be embarrassed.” Robb added. “You are beautiful like this.” _

* * *

Theon woke covered in a thin layer of sweat. He didn’t have to look in a mirror to know his face was flushed and he felt an unfamiliar wetness between his legs. He couldn’t remember ever having a dream like that. It all felt so real. If he hadn't woken up alone in his chambers, he would have sworn that both alphas took him last night. He felt an ache in his cunt. The type of ache that could only be satisfied by a cock, his alphas cock. Theon let out a sigh as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself but he kept thinking of the dream.

It was a duty he would be expected to complete. He could push it off to the wedding night, claiming he was a traditional omega, but he would have to consummate their marriage. Theon swallowed hard as he pushed the furs off his body and raised his thin shirt before pushing his sleeping trousers down. He let his fingertips run along the few scars on his torso. Most of scars were on his back and his lower body. He reached down to touch at the scars along his thighs, caused by whippings and bladings that were so harsh he thought he might die. The worse of his mutilation, at least in his eyes, was done to his sex. His cocklet bore scars from botched piercings and other cruel methods of torture. The lips of his cunt had been sliced and left long scars down either side of his hole. He let his fingers glide along those scars by his cunt. How would he explain them? How could they even want him after seeing them? Theon redressed himself and sat up in his bed. He had to take this one day at a time or he would find himself overwhelmed.

Little did Theon know, his alphas had the same dream as he. They too woke covered in a thin layer of sweat with flushed skin. Instead of overthinking and analyzing the dream, the alphas’ primary concern was achieving relief. The two quickly undressed and used one another to achieve their pleasure.

Jon found himself on top of Robb. He held Robb’s hips down as he moved his hips to grind his cock against Robb’s. Robb reached up to pull Jon in for a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue inside of his mouth to taste his brother. “Gods, I will not last.” Robb warned as Jon’s thrust sped up. Robb would normally be embarrassed about reaching his peak so soon, but that dream…

“Ah, me neither.” Jon moaned out. He rested his forehead against Robb’s, eyes closed as he thought of the dream. “Gods, he was so tight.” 

“And wet.” Robb added. The dream was so real for them. They could feel just how tight and wet Theon was. They could feel his nails digging into their skin every time they made him reach his peak and his moans did something to their souls. 

“The sounds he made…”

“Jon, fucking-!” Robb spilled his seed across their stomachs after Jon made him think about Theon moaning his name. Robb reached down to rub along Jon’s cock and made Jon’s hips stutter.

“Robb, st-.” He couldn’t get out his next word because he was spilling his seed alongside Robb’s. He let out a low moan as he collapsed on top of his brother. Heavy breathing filled the room until they both came down. The brothers shared another kiss before Jon rolled off of him.

“Fuck…” Jon swore. He couldn’t remember the last time he came that hard outside of a rut.

“Scars…”

“Hm?” Jon questioned.

“Did you notice the scars on his thighs?” Robb asked. “I felt them under my fingers but I didn’t see them.”

Jon nodded. “I felt something like bumps but I cannot say that I saw them.”

“What do you think that means?” Robb asked. He had enough dreams sent to him by the Gods to know that every little detail mattered. The Gods did nothing just for show.

“I do not know.” Jon sighed. “Scars from his childhood, maybe?”

“Maybe.” Robb shrugged but was not fully convinced. He’d have to Maester Luwin if he could interpret the dream. “Come on.” Robb sat up on their bed. “We have a long day ahead.”

* * *

“Careful!” Catelyn called out to the servants as they brought in decorations for tonight’s celebrations. Tonight would be Theon’s official introduction to the Northern court as well as celebrating the betrothal of her sons to Theon. Catelyn and Ned would be the official host and Lady Stark was especially excited for tonight. “Are you excited for tonight, dear?” Catelyn turned to Theon. 

His job as Lady Stark’s maid quickly turned into an apprenticeship on how to run a household, as he would be expected to do once Robb and Jon became Lords of Winterfell. Catelyn taught him the tricks she’d learned over the years and passed down tips she received from Ned’s mother. It was something he greatly appreciated despite Osha’s teasing and saying that she told him so. “I am, but…” Theon trailed off.

“But what, dear?” Catelyn asked. 

“I have never attended a gathering like this, and I am not sure what to do.” Theon explained. Despite actually being of noble birth, he never had the opportunity to attend events such as this. “I do not want to embarrass House Stark.”

“Oh, Theon.” Catelyn grabbed both of his hands and gave them a squeeze. “Ned and I are the host. The work will fall on us. You just have to appear and accept everyone’s well wishes, but I do appreciate how protective you are of the family.” She gave Theon a smile before pulling him into a hug. “Do not worry. Everyone will adore you as my sons’ do.” She said as she pulled away, softly patting his cheek before she grabbed his hand and led him across the room. “Now, I want to show you something and be honest about whether you like it or not.”

Theon allowed himself to be led around by Catelyn, giving his opinion and helping her prepare the hall. They toured the kitchens to ensure all of the food was being prepped and then went outside to make sure the entryway was clean and decorated. After a few hours, Catelyn sent him back to his chambers to start getting ready for tonight.

Theon entered his chambers to see that a bath had been prepared for him. He watched as one maid poured a scented oil into the steaming water while another laid out his robe and linens to dry himself. “Would you like us to assist you, Consort Waters?”

Theon shook his head. He still wasn’t used to people calling him consort. “No, thank you. I would like a moment to relax.” Theon explained and the two women bowed before him before leaving, closing the door behind them. Theon slowly undressed and careful folded his clothing, leaving them on his bed. He carefully stepped into the bath and slowly sank into the nice warm water. 

He let out a sigh as he settled himself and let his body soak. The warm water broke up any leftover cold in his body from being outside, it relaxed his muscles and released the nervous tension he held. Once he was more relaxed, he grabbed a washcloth and thoroughly washed his body before washing his hair. Once he was finished, he carefully exited the bath and dried off with the linens. He slipped on the black robe laid out for him before opening the door and asking for the bath to be removed. Theon went to the vanity and began to brush his hair as the bath was being removed. 

As the servants were cleaning everything up, Osha walked into his chambers carrying his outfit for tonight and a small bag. “On the orders of Lady Stark.” Osha moved to stand behind him and he smiled at her in the mirror. After his promotion, he asked Lord and Lady Stark if he could promote Osha as well. She was now his one and only court lady, a personal assistant of sorts. She didn’t have much to do, as Theon was highly independent, but Theon always enjoyed her company and he trusted her. Whenever he called upon her, she was here for him. He waited until the bath was completely removed and the door was closed before saying anything.

“Nosy whores.” Osha swore under her breath and placed the bag on the vanity. 

“What is that?” Theon turned from the mirror to Osha.

“This is what Lady Stark wants you to wear tonight.” Osha said and then held it up for Theon to see. 

Osha held up a beautiful navy blue dress. It had a high neck collar with pretty silver embroidery around the collar. The Stark House sigil was embroidered onto the chest and it was circled by a pattern of swirling lines. There was also embroidery on each wrist and around the bottom of the dress. It was, without a doubt, the nicest piece of clothing he owned. “I was surprised by the dress.”

Theon shook his head. “I am not.” Catelyn never said this to him directly, but he knew the Head Lady of House Stark wanted her sons’ betrothed to appear to be the greatest omega to ever omega in Westeros. That meant he needed to fit into the noble omega stereotype: dainty, bashful, modest and humble, completely devoted to their alpha and home. A silent beauty that was passive yet expressive, empathetic and affectionate, radiating warmth and tenderness to those around them. 

Omegas were the sweet spots in a world filled with sour patches and bitter pills. Theon could play the part of the perfect omega. He’d been pretending to be someone else for so long, he was sure he could play this role perfectly. “I am now a noble omega. This is the wardrobe of one.” Theon stood from his seat and fingered the soft material of the dress. 

“Have you ever even worn a dress?” Osha questioned and Theon shook his head.

“There is a first time for everything, right?” 

Osha chuckled at his words but nodded. “Let’s get you ready then.” She gently hung the dress from the hook close to the mirror while Theon put on his small clothes. He then put on his slip and Osha tightened the laces on the back of the slip. It sucked his waist in and accentuated his curves. “Can you even breathe?” Osha questioned and Theon nodded.

“It is not that tight.” Theon smirked. “My court lady has weak hands.”

“Hey!” Osha slapped his arm and Theon laughed at his friend. Osha then grabbed the dress from the hook and brought it to Theon. She helped him put on the dress and buttoned up the line of silver buttons going up the back. Osha led him back to the vanity and told him to sit.

Theon watched as she brushed his hair. She swept his bangs to the right and brushed his brown curls in a way that shaped his face. “Smile.” She said as she placed the brush down.

“What? Why?” Theon asked.

“Just smile, please.” Osha demanded with a frustrated sigh and Theon decided to oblige. He smiled his best and brightest smile only for his cheeks to be assaulted by his so called friend.

“Ow!” Then yelped when Osha’s fingers clamped down on his cheeks.

“Giving you some color.” She explained and then turned to her bag. She pulled out a small bottle of what looked like ink and a thin brush. She dipped the brush in the dark substance and started to bring the brush toward his face.

“Wait, What is that?” Theon reached up to block her hand. 

“It outlines your eyes. Trust me, the alphas go crazy for it.” Osha started to paint on his eyelid, but Theon stopped her again.

“If you take my eye out-.”

“I won’t take your eye out, you idiot.” Theon dropped his arm slowly and allowed her to lean in closer. 

“You cannot call me that. I am a Consort now.” Theon smirked and Osha just rolled her eyes.

“Close your eyes.” She said and Theon closed them. He soon felt Osha paint a thin line close to his lashes with the cool liquid. She did the same thing on the other eye.

“Perfect.” Osha put down her supplies. “Let’s get a full look at you.” 

Theon stood from his seat and walked over to the full length mirror. “Oh…” Theon almost didn’t recognize himself. He looked so elegant, like a true noble omega, and not like the Theon Waters character that he’d crafted and perfected over the years. He wondered if things had been different, if he had been born into a different family and a different culture, would he have looked like this all his life? 

The dress fit him perfectly, hugging him in all the right places, and whatever Osha put on his eyelids made his brown eyes standout. The cheek pinching provided a bit of color and would make up for his lack of blushing and his brown curls were perfectly tamed.

“I was right about the eyes, huh?” Osha teased and Theon rolled his eyes but admitted she was right. 

A soft knock at the door alerted them both that it was time for him to join the celebration. “Ready?” Osha questioned and Theon nodded.

“Ready.”

Osha opened the door and the duo exited Theon’s chambers. They were followed by Theon’s guards as they moved through the halls. Theon pressed his hand to his belly as it did flips.

“Are you with child?” Osha joked and Theon nudged her.

“My stomach is in knots.” Theon confessed. He suddenly felt a bout of nerves overtake him.

“Do not worry.” Osha assured him. “You are perfect.”

“Far from it.” Theon scoffed.

“But you are.” Osha corrected him. “For this is your night. All of the North is here for you. You can do no wrong on this night.” Osha said to give him confidence and it worked a bit. Theon felt a little better from Osha’s words, but he felt his bout of nerves completely melt away when he turned the corner and saw his alphas waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

Both alphas looked handsome in their black breeches and navy blue tunics that matched his dress. A black leather waistcoat laid over the tunic, a direwolf embroidered on the best pocket and a thin belt around their waist. The belt had a small silver buckle that matched the embroidery.

Theon blushed as he descended the stairs. The way his alphas looked at him made his stomach flutter. Their mouths opened in awe and their eyes followed his every move. It made him feel like the only other person in Winterfell. Everyone else faded away and he was now the center of their world. As he came off the last step to stand in front of them, it was as if he’d placed some spell on the Heirs of Winterfell. Robb and Jon couldn’t look away even if they wanted to. Theon smiled brightly at them and both brothers would have overthrown the King of the Seven Kingdoms if Theon had asked them to, just to keep that beautiful smile on his face.

“Close your mouth, alphas. You will catch flies.” Theon teased and reached up to poke their jaws. Robb and Jon laughed at themselves before attempting to compose themselves.

“You look amazing.” Robb complimented him and Jon quickly agreed. Both alphas kissed his cheeks to greet him.

“Thank you. You two look great as well.” Theon smiled. “Lady Stark dressed all of us it seems.” 

Robb and Jon offered their arms and Theon hooked his arms in theirs. “Mother loves to have us matching.” Jon explained as they started down the hall.

“Twins, I understand.” Theon shrugged. “I bet you two looked cute as children.”

“The cutest.” Robb agreed and the trio had a laugh. 

They made their way to the great hall and could hear people laughing and talking from outside the hall. They stopped in front of the closed doors and Jon told the guards to let Lord and Lady Stark know that they had arrived. The guards shuffled off to relay the message. After a few moments, the noise died down and Theon looked between both of his alphas. They gave each other reassuring smiles before the heavy wooden doors swung open. They stepped into the hall and loud cheers of congratulations greeted them. They stood before the people, smiling and thanking them for their well wishes before being led to their table. 

The table sat at the head of the room and looked out on all of the other long tables. The trio sat at the table, with Theon settled between the alphas, and servants brought them wine. Before they ate, Lord and Lady Stark gave a brief speech and toast to their sons and their omega. Lady Stark may have shed a tear when she spoke about her sons finding their true mate, but she would never admit this to anyone. 

After the speech, food was brought out for everyone. The guests of honor were served first. A large platter was placed in front of them and like a good omega, Theon ate from his alphas’ hands. He even drank from their cups instead of his own. He could see people observing them out of the corner of his eyes and nodding in approval of his actions. Music played and after eating, many guests danced and sang. The trio remained seated and in their own world. They whispered to one another and laughed as they joked with one another. It wasn’t until the other Stark siblings approached their table that they fell back into reality.

“Mother said we had to offer our well wishes before anyone else.” Arya explained. “I do not know why. She knows we do not want you two to mess this up.” She said and pointed to Jon and Robb.

“It is protocol.” Sansa spoke to Ayra and turned to the trio. “But do not mess this up.” She told her brothers.

“Why are you scolding us?” Robb questioned.

“Because Theon does no wrong.” Bran explained. “But you two...” He added and the twins scoffed. 

“Thank you.” Theon spoke up. “I am so glad you have accepted me into your pack.”

Sansa reached her hand out and Theon raised his to take hers. “You better the pack, truly.” Sansa squeezed his hand and Theon smiled brightly.

“Children do not take up all of their time. Others wish to greet them.” Catelyn wrapped her arms around her four children and started to herd them off.

“Those people just want to be nosy-Ow!” Ayra offered her opinion and Catelyn promptly hit her on the back of the head. Robb, Jon and Theon struggled to hold back their laughter as they were hauled off.

After the Stark children were pulled away, other party goers approached them and offered well wishes and gifts. Lord and Lady Stark were near them, also receiving congratulations and well wishes on the betrothal. 

“Lord Bolton, it has been too long.” 

Theon’s eyes widened and his body went rigid when he heard the name Bolton. A shiver went up his spine and he couldn’t figure out why. The name seemed familiar but he couldn’t place it. Where had he heard that name before?

“Are you cold, dear?” Jon asked and Theon realized he was trembling. 

Theon let out a nervous chuckle. “I seem to have caught a chill.” He lied and Robb immediately called over a servant and told them to stoke the fire and get one of his cloaks. Before he could protest, they were approached by another person.

“Lord Heirs and their beautiful omega.”

“Lord Bolton.” Robb gave him a small smile and a nod. “Theon, this is Lord Roose Bolton of Dreadfort.” Robb introduced. “Lord Bolton, Consort Theon Waters of King's Landing.”

“Ah, a southron.” Lord Bolton exclaimed. “I hope you come to love our winters.”

Theon nodded. “I have already come to love the snow, Lord Bolton.” He responded and the older man nodded.

“I come to offer congratulations on your betrothal.” Lord Bolton explained. “There is no better feeling than when an alpha finds his mate.” He added and looked at Theon with an intense gaze. The omega suddenly felt scared under his gaze, but didn’t understand why he felt this way. His smile was a bit predatory but that was no reason to be so frightened. Theon returned his smile with one of his own and, like a good omega, let his alphas guide the conversation.

“Thank you, Lord Bolton. It is a wonderful feeling.” Jon agreed. “Has your son joined us tonight?”

“No, unfortunately.” Lord Bolton answered. “He is currently being tutored in Riverrun, but he will return soon.” 

“We must get together once he returns.” Robb offered. “I do miss hunting with the both of you. You two are fierce hunters.”

“I will let you know when he arrives and we will find great game for your omega to enjoy.” He winked and the alphas let out a chuckle. “Lord Hiers, Consort Waters.” He bowed and took his leave.

“I do not trust him as far as I can throw him.” Jon whispered and Robb agreed. A servant finally brought a cloak and Robb carefully placed it over Theon’s shoulders. His alphas’ scent filled his nose and he immediately felt more relaxed.

“Be careful around him.” Robb warned and Theon nodded.

“I am glad we are on the same page when it comes to him.” Theon pulled the cloak tighter around himself as he pondered the interaction between them and Lord Bolton. The man managed to upset him without doing anything really upsetting. He had to figure out who this Lord Bolton really was even if something in the back of his mind warned him against him. 

For the rest of the night, Theon tried to put Lord Bolton out of his mind. The trio was offered more well wishes and Theon shared a few dances with Lord Stark and Rickon because Robb and Jon refused to take him to the floor. 

“We would do anything for you.” Robb started.

“Except dance.” Jon quickly followed up.

The gathering went on well into the night and wine flowed freely. Most were in their cups by the time everything came to an end. Theon feigned sleepiness so he could leave first. Since they were not married, it would be most improper for him to leave alongside Robb and Jon. He bidded a goodnight to the guests, and told Osha to stay and have fun, before leaving the great hall. Only his guards followed him from the hall to his chambers. They opened his door and he bid them a goodnight before entering his room. 

Theon sat at his vanity and fixed his appearance. He blotted away any oil and sweat on his face and re-brushed his hair. The black line on his lids was still in place and it made him slightly worried that the liquid would not come off. If this was a prank by Osha, he was going to let Ghost and Grey Wind chase her around all of the North. 

He placed his brush down when he heard a knock at his door and stood from the vanity. Theon quickly went to the door and opened it to see his alphas staring back at him. The two guards were grinning as they fingered the coins in their hands. Theon stepped out of the way and allowed them entry before closing the door behind them.

“When they become wealthy, Lord Stark will have questions.” Theon teased as he bolted the door close.

“It is only a few coins.” Jon reasoned.

“And they quickly spend it on whores.” Robb added. The alphas began bribing the guards to keep their unchaperoned visits to themselves. The guards immediately agreed and the arrangement has been beneficial for everyone involved. 

Theon walked over to them and both alphas pulled him against their bodies. “Do you know how difficult it was for us tonight?” Robb questioned and Theon shook his head innocently.

“You were so close, but we could not hold you.” Jon explained. “And your eyes were calling out to us.” He added and maybe Theon would have to get Osha a gift. 

“I hope it was worth the wait.” Theon smiled and then led them over to the chaise in front of the fire. The trio sat down and the alphas immediately circled their arms around Theon, pressing their bodies against his. Both alphas went to nuzzle his neck but quickly realized they couldn’t.

“High-collar.” Robb grumbled and Theon chuckled.

“I believe that was planned.” Theon said, realizing why Lady Stark picked a high collar for tonight. 

The alphas turned their attention to Theon’s lips and jaw, taking turns capturing his lips while the other kissed along his jaw. Robb’s hand settled on Theon’s thigh and the omega felt his dress and slip beginning to hike up his leg. Theon was lost in his kiss with Jon, his mind clouded with lust. He wasn’t able to think properly until he felt Robb’s hand on his bare thigh.

Theon gasped and quickly broke away from Jon. He reached down and grabbed Robb’s wrist to stop him from moving his hand up further. Robb immediately pulled his hand away from Theon’s thigh.

“I apologize. I do not know what came over me.” Robb quickly apologized. He hated that he had upset his omega. 

Theon shook his head to stop Robb. “I was just startled and my reaction was...disproportionate.” Theon explained to make his alpha feel better. He looked between them both and let out a sigh. “It is just-.”

“It is fine.” Robb cut him off. “I do not want you to think...we would never force you to do something that you are uncomfortable with.” 

“I know.” Theon reassured them. “I know you two would never hurt me.”

“Hey…” Jon placed his fingers on Theon’s jaw and turned his head so he could look into the omega’s eyes. “Only when you are ready.” He reinforced Robb’s statement and Theon nodded. 

“Can we…” Theon felt his cheeks heat up a little. “Can we kiss some more? I really like doing that.” He admitted and both Jon nodded. 

“We would never say no to that.”

* * *

A few hours later, Robb and Jon left Theon’s room with swollen lips and silently moved through the halls to return to their own chambers. “Scars…” Robb mumbled under his breath. Anyone else wouldn’t have heard it but Jon, being a true alpha, picked up the word.

“What about them?” He whispered back. 

“I felt a few scars on Theon’s thigh.” Robb explained and it made both alphas think of their dream. 

“An injury?” Jon questioned and Robb shrugged.

“I am uncertain.” They reached their room and Robb opened the door. Jon entered and Robb quickly followed. “But the ones I felt...They were far too neat for it to be an accident.”

“Neat? How?” Jon started to undress himself as Robb paced around their chambers. 

“Scars tend to be imperfect, jagged edges and multiple lengths.” Robb explained. “But these were even. All the same length, straight across. As if they were intentional.” He stopped pacing and looked over at his brother. They shared a look before emitting an angry growl. 

“Someone hurt him.” Jon growled out. This is what the Gods were trying to tell them in their dream. Someone had hurt their omega and they had to avenge him. “He did not want us to see his scars.” Jon sighed. He felt a pain in his chest as he thought of Theon being hurt and he knew Robb felt the same guilt. Their omega had been in pain and they hadn’t been there to protect him. It was an irrational guilt, they didn’t know Theon back then, but it didn’t make the feeling go away. 

“We must find out who did this.” Robb stopped pacing for a moment to look at his brother. They had the same level of anger coursing through their veins, and he was surprised that they were still in control of themselves. “When we find them, we shall create the same scars on their body.” 

“And rip their throat from their body.” Jon growled. “They will be an example for all to see.”

If you hurt their omega, not even the Gods could save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon's dress was inspired by this piece, just imagine silver embroidery and Stark sigils instead of gold flowers, and Theon's dress is floor length: https://www.ezpopsy.com/Products/trendy-mandarin-collar-big-hem-party-long-sleeve-dress-94489.html
> 
> Happy hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanza!  
> Happy Holidays!   
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


	7. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon, Robb and Jon go to Maester Luwin with questions and are disappointed with the answers they receive...so they turn to the Old Gods, but will they answer them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Flashback scene includes torture (knifeplay) but no explicit descriptions of blood and gore.

The person stood in front of the fire watching the bright flames in silence, their mind finally at ease after a long day of completing duties. Their peace was interrupted by a person in all black coming through the secret door into the office, behind the fake wall. “Anything interesting today?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.” The person said and they turned to them to see that they were holding a piece of parchment. They took the parchment from their sleuth, quickly unrolling it and reading the message. Their eyes widened as they read the information on the parchment. 

“Has anyone else seen this?”

“Just me, and now you.”

“Do we still have people there?” 

“Yes.” The person in black answered. “The Fishers, I believe.”

“I need reports from them on this.” They waved the parchment in their face. “And tell them to be discreet. There are lives at stake.” They said before throwing the letter into the fire.

The person in black smiled. “Discreet is what we do best.”

* * *

Theon let out a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on Maester Luwin’s door. Since the celebration, he couldn’t stop thinking about Lord Bolton. He knew the man, he knew that for a fact, but he couldn’t place him in his mind. His mind was a mess. There were certain parts of his memory that were completely blank as if his mind purposely wiped the bad memories away to keep him sane. It was probably safer to let sleeping dogs lie, but he had to put the pieces of this puzzle together only to keep himself from going crazy. He knocked a few times and hoped Maester Luwin was in his classroom and office. 

“Enter!” 

Theon slowly opened the door and poked his head in. “Maester Luwin, I hope I am not interrupting.”

“Consort Water, not at all. Come in, please.” Maester Luwin excitedly waved for Theon to come in. “What can I help you with?”

“Well, I…” Theon cleared his throat. “After the celebration the other night, I realized I know next to nothing when it comes to the history of the North and her great houses.” Theon started and watched as Maester Luwin started to smile. “I was introduced to many people and I knew nothing about them or their history. I was wondering if I may borrow any books you have on the subject?” Theon asked and Luwin chuckled. 

“A thirsty mind is a great thing.” He walked toward Theon and nodded. “Follow me. I know the right books for this matter.”

“Thank you.” Theon said and started to follow Maester Luwin out of the room and down the hall.

“Your alphas never liked learning about other houses and sigils.” Luwin spoke as they moved down the hall. “Neither does Ayra and Bran...I wonder if it is an alpha characteristic.”

Theon chuckled. “I believe alphas would rather learn about battle tactics and leadership strategies.” He reasoned. “They rather crush the other houses than learn what their motto is.”

“A lack of humility.” Luwin reasoned.

“And respect.” Theon added and Luwin looked to him for an explanation. “I believe alphas do not truly respect alphas outside of their pack unless they are beaten by them.”

Luwin nodded and let out a chuckle. “Their Pack...you are already speaking like them.”

The duo spoke quietly as they took the short walk to Winterfell’s main library. Luwin pushed the door open and allowed Theon inside.

“It is bigger than I thought.” Theon commented as he looked at the rows of shelves lined with books. The smell of books mixed with a bit of dust flowed through the air and Theon found himself loving the scent. He used to read often as a child. He smiled when the memory of his older sister reading him to sleep at night popped into his mind.

“Over here.” Luwin waved him over and Theon quickly joined him, dropping his smile so the Maester wouldn’t ask any questions. He watched as Maester Luwin pulled a large book from the shelf. It was square shaped instead of the normal smaller, rectangular shape. The book was covered and bound in brown leather. “Great Houses of the North” is written in golden letters and cursive script. 

“This covers all of the houses since the beginning.” Luwin explained as he handed it to the omega. Theon carefully took it from the Maester and commented on its weight. Luwin grabbed a few more books, all smaller than the first, and explained these covered mostly major historic events but also mentioned houses. After Luwin was finished, Theon had six books in his arms.

“I am grateful for your help.” Theon smiled as they left the library.

“If you have questions, please do not hesitate to ask.” Luwin offered and Theon nodded. Before they separated, Theon asked him another question on a different subject.

“Robb and Jon say that you are a master healer. Is that true?” Theon asked, walking alongside the Maester. 

“I am knowledgeable in medicine and healing.” Maester Luwin did not like to brag, so he downplayed his abilities.

Theon nodded. “Scars...are you able to get rid of them?” 

“It depends on the scar, Consort.” Luwin answered. “Some scars are too deep or too old to fully remove. They can be slightly faded.” 

Theon nodded. “Thank you, again.” Luwin nodded and watched Theon turn away and go down a separate hall.

Once he disappeared from his vision, Luwin started back to his office. He silently made his way through the halls until he reached his destination. He was surprised to see Robb and Jon leaning against his door. 

“My lords.” Luwin greeted them.

“Maester.” The alphas greeted him and moved so Luwin could unlock his door. 

“Your better third just left me.” Luwin chuckled at his own words as he unlocked his door. Robb opened the heavy door for the older man and let him enter first.

“Really?” Jon questioned as he followed behind Luwin. Robb closed the door behind them and stood next to his brother.

Luwin nodded. “I assisted him in the library. He has a healthy appreciation for studying...unlike others I know.” He smirked as he looked at Robb and Jon. The alphas scoffed and rolled their eyes. 

“We have come to ask you a question.” Robb started. “We have been  _ studying _ , but we are confused about something.”

“Go ahead.” Luwin encouraged them.

“Punishments for law breaking.” Jon started and Luwin nodded. “What sort of crime would warrant slashes upon the thighs?”

Luwin eyed the brothers suspiciously. It was an unusual question, but Lord Stark often made his sons study government and law enforcement so it didn’t raise too much suspicion in the elder. “Slashes? How are they made? A whip?” He questioned.

“They are even slashes.” Robb answered. “Straight across and all the same length.”

Luwin let out a shaky sigh. “No crime would warrant such a punishment in Westeros.” He answered and the brothers looked at one another in confusion. If not a crime, then what? “That...is a torture technique used on prisoners of war.”

“What?” Both alphas growled out, eyes wide with anger and bewilderment. Their eyes flashed red but they quickly regained their composure, but not quick enough for the Maester not to notice. He saw their overreaction to his answer and their red eyes made him fear the worst.

“Torture?” Robb’s voice shook with anger as he struggled to keep his cool. Why would anyone want to torture their omega?

Luwin nodded. “It was used to force information from the victim.” He answered. “Some...ungentlemanly soldiers would do this just to be cruel.”

“Thank you, Maester Luwin.” Jon gritted his teeth and quickly turned and left the room. He couldn’t stand to listen to anymore of Luwin’s explanation. Jon feared that if he heard more he would lash out at the older man. Robb thanked the Maester and quickly followed his brother into the hall. 

Maester Luwin watched them both leave before sitting at his desk. After a moment of silence, his mind connected what just happened with the Lord Heirs and Theon’s question about scars. “Oh, Gods. What have you given us?”

“Torture? Torture!” Robb shushed his brother so no one would overhear their conversation. “All of those dreams we had of Theon crying…” Jon angrily whispered to Robb.

“They were literal.” Robb sighed. They’d tried to interpret the tears when the tears didn’t have a double meaning. Theon had been in pain, real pain.

“But what could he possibly know that is so important that it had to be tortured out of him?” Jon questioned. Theon was lowborn. He didn’t have access to any knowledge worth anything.

“I can only think that he saw or heard something.” Robb reasoned. “We do not know who he has worked for in the past.”

Jon nodded. “If he worked for a Noble House, the torturer may have believed he knew something.”

“How does the saying go?” Robb asked. “Servants are like walls, they hear everything.” He sighed. “What are the chances that Theon would just tell us who did it?” 

Jon sighed. “I do not think there is a chance. People who are tortured do not like to talk about it.”

The two alphas walked silently down the hall, going over what Maester Luwin told them over and over. It was still unbelievable to them. “He was in pain...and we do not know where to start when it comes to finding his torturer.” Jon gritted out, his anger ramping back up again. “We have already failed him and we have not even bonded yet.” Jon scoffed.

Robb understood how he felt, as he felt the same. “We will not fail him anymore.” It was not their fault, but they were Theon’s alphas and they could protect him now. They would protect him now. “It would feel wrong, I know but, how hard do you think it would be to get information about who he worked for?” Robb didn’t want to go behind Theon’s back. He wanted their omega to fully trust them and he felt this could come back to bite them.

Jon shrugged. “We may not have to go behind his back. He has talked about his past work before, so we could get the details out of him.”

“We can’t push too hard. He may suspect us if we approach him too aggressively.” Robb said and Jon agreed. “And maybe we should pray to the Gods for more revealing dreams.”

“Aye.” Jon agreed. “We should go to the Godswood first. I have a feeling the Gods will be easier to get information from.”

* * *

Theon finally sat down at his desk and cracked open the large book Maester Luwin had given him. He’d purposely delayed his reading of the book about the Great Houses of the North. After dropping the books on his desk, he paced around the room until Osha appeared at his door with cakes and other sweet foods. The two friends ate and Theon listened to the gossip Osha had for him, most surrounding him and his alphas, and Sansa soon joined her fellow omegas in Theon’s room after completing her studies. People assumed he used magic to get the Heirs of Winterfell to follow him around like lost pups, and that was Theon’s favorite rumor. 

Ghost and Grey Wind also made their presence known. Theon heard growling outside his door and it quickly swung open. They’d scared the guards into opening the door and the two direwolves happily trotted inside, flopping down next to Theon’s feet. 

Once the sweets were gone and the gossip was all heard, Osha and Sansa left him but his two direwolves stayed behind. He looked at the books on his desk, but decided that playing with Ghost and Grey Wind was a better way to spend his time. He played with the two large beasts until they grew tired and fell asleep. The sun was starting to set when Theon finally approached his desk again. He lit a few candles surrounding his desk, so he wouldn’t have to interrupt his reading later, before sitting down and opening the book. He poured himself a cup of wine and drank it all down to calm his nerves before reading.

He didn’t flip the pages directly to Boltons. Instead, he read over all of the pages leading to the Boltons, starting with the First People and leading into today. When he finally arrived at House Bolton, he felt knots in his stomach. He swallowed hard and started to read the House’s long history dating back to the Age of Heroes. Theon studied their founder and his descendants down to Lord Roose Bolton. In an unusual move, the man legitimized his bastard son but Theon could understand why. The man was getting older and he had no other known children. His bastard was listed as Ramsay Bolton. 

Ramsay Bolton, Ramsay Bolton, Ramsay…

_ “AH!” Theon screamed loudly. He was sure all of Pyke could hear him. They had to have heard him. Why weren’t they helping him? They heard his screams, they knew what was happening. Please, help me… _

_ “Ramsay, careful.” Theon blinked hard to rid himself of the blurriness in his eyes. He looked up to see his father and another man standing next to him. The man looked a bit like Ramsay, maybe a relative. “You are not the only one that has access to him.” _

_ Theon let out another scream as the knife dug into his thigh. Another long slash was made across his thigh, directly under the last. Ramsay gave him an sinister smile before tapping the knife against Theon’s cheek. “You will be all mine soon…” He promised as he slid the knife from his cheek to his neck and then down his torso. He never made any cuts, just rubbed his cold knife against his skin. Theon’s eyes darted away from him and back to his father and the man. He could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.  _

_ “He is quite fond of him…” His father spoke. _

_ “...an obsession…” The other man said. “How much…” _

_ “...I have had many offers…” His father retorted. His attention was brought back to Ramsay again when he felt the knife cut his other thigh. He let out a whimper as his vision began to blur around the edges. Theon was sure he was about to faint again, but heard one last thing before his world went dark. _

_ “How would you like land on the main?” The man said his father.  _

_ “...you mean…” _

_ “House Stark is weak. They care too much.” The main explained. “How would you like all of the lands west of Winterfell?” _

_ “For a salt wife?” His father referred to him as. “Not even that…” _

_ The man nodded. “A salt wife for my son...I do need to extend my line.” _

_ Theon gasped when he felt the knife at his genitals. “Please…” Theon pleaded and Ramsay quietly chuckled as he tapped the knife against the lips of his cunt. _

_ “I think I will carve an ‘R’ here.” Ramsay smirked. “Mark my territory…” _

Theon gasped loudly as the memory faded. He went to quickly close the book but he was trembling and couldn’t control his limbs like normal. Theon knocked his empty wine cup off his desk to the floor and a loud clunk echoed throughout the room. Ghost and Grey Wind came running over to him and his door flew open, making Theon nearly jump from his seat. He looked up to see two guard standing at the ready, swords drawn, and eyes wide with determination. 

“We heard a loud noise, Consort.” One guard spoke up and Theon shook his head. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He pointed to the cup on the ground and cleared his throat. 

“I dropped...” Was all he managed to get out. It was enough for the guards because they retreated and closed the door behind them without questioning him. As soon as the door was closed, Theon sank out of his chair onto the floor. Ghost and Grey Wind circled him and let out sad whimpers as they nuzzled Theon to comfort their person. Theon buried his hands in their fur and attempted to calm his breathing. 

He'd panicked enough in his life to know that if he continued to breathe like this, in short bursts, he would faint. He curled into the fetal position and laid his forehead against his knees, the direwolves still curled around him providing him warmth and comfort. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt wetness against his knees. 

Theon wasn’t sure how long it took, but he finally calmed himself. He raised his head and was immediately met with the sight of two direwolves staring at him. He hadn’t even noticed that they moved. Grey Wind licked at his face and Theon gave them a watery smile. “I am fine.” It was a lie and both wolves knew it as they gave him skeptical looks. 

“I will be fine.” He amended his statement. “I think…” Theon added as the memory replayed in his mind and questions swirled around it. 

_ What if Lord Bolton recognized me? What if he informs the Starks? Or worse, my father?  _

Theon let out a shaky breath and reached out to hug Ghost and Grey Wind. He had too much to think about and too many decisions to make. Actually...He let out a sigh as he hugged the direwolves closer to his chest. He couldn’t lie to himself. There was only one decision to make. 

Theon knew the North was no longer safe. He knew he could no longer stay. 

He had to come up with a plan to quietly slip out of Winterfell while also ensuring Robb and Jon wouldn’t look for him. Theon knew he had a greater chance at becoming King than his alphas truly abandoning him, but he had to think of something fast. 

“Old Gods…” Theon prayed. “Show me how to deceive your sons...it is the only way I can protect them...and protect House Stark.”

How would the Old Gods answer him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


	8. A Scary Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Old Gods answer Theon's plea, but not in the way that he expected, and forces Theon to rethink his plans to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions Rape/Sexual Abuse, Torture (no graphic descriptions)

_ Theon grunted as he struggled against his bonds. He was tied down to a chair. His arms were encircled in rope and so were his legs. One rope was tied tightly around his middle that only became tighter as he struggled. He didn’t understand why he was tied up. Theon had come on his own and promised to never run again. He wasn’t about to break that promise. There was too much at stake.  _

_ The underground cellar was damp and smelled of mold. He could hear rats squeaking away and flies had managed to find their way down here. He couldn’t hear anything that was happening in the outside world and couldn’t see more than a few inches in front of him. All of the candles had gone out long ago and Theon only had the darkness to comfort him. Criminals lived in better conditions than this. That was how they saw him, worse than a robber or killer.  _

_ Theon turned his head when the door to the cellar opened. He heard commotion in the hall and then saw the glow of torches and candles as individuals entered the room. Soldiers, dressed in their best armor, lined the back wall before his father entered the room. He wore a smirk on his face and Theon wished for nothing more than to punch that look off his face.  _

_ “Today you will learn that I own you.” Balon spoke as he approached Theon. “I own you, your cunt, and everything else and I will do with you as I please.” He leaned down so he was face to face with his offspring, staring him straight in the eyes. “No other alpha, or alphas, can take you away...unless I sell you of course.” He chuckled. “There is no one to save you now.” Balon stood tall again. “Bring them.” He ordered and started to back away from his hostage.  _

_ Theon looked over at the door as more commotion followed. Two men were hauled into the room by a group of soldiers. Black hoods covered their faces but their nice leathers and metal armor lend to them being of noble birth. Behind them, Lord Bolton and his son, Ramsay, followed. Once the two captives were forced to their knees, the Boltons stood behind them and took their hoods off at the same time. Theon gasped in horror.  _

_ “No…” Theon gasped. “No!” Theon looked to his father. “You said if I came back you would not hurt them! You said you would not go after them or the North. You swore! You swore to me! You swore on the Drowned Gods!” He yelled and looked at the captives. His eyes started to water as he looked at the two captives: his alphas. Robb and Jon knelt before him. They were battered and bruised, lips split and he couldn’t tell if they were bleeding or if it was someone else’s blood. “Despite being a shit alpha and a shit father, you were always a man of your word!” _

_ Balon quickly moved toward Theon and slapped him across the face. Jon and Robb growled and tried to get up to protect their omega, but they were quickly beaten down to their knees again. “A shit alpha and a shit father, you say?” Balon chuckled. “Maybe so, but at least I am no omega whore.” Balon walked around the chair to stand behind Theon. He grabbed Theon’s head, holding it steady so the omega couldn’t look away. “Look at your alphas, weak and pathetic. They could not protect the North, Winterfell or you. That is what you wanted. That!” Balon chuckled as he pointed to Jon and Robb. “I am going to give you to a real alpha, one that will keep you in your place because I no longer want to worry with you...but first, we must take care of business. Roose…” _

_ “With pleasure.” Lord Bolton and Ramsay unsheathed their swords at the same time. _

_ “No, please.” Theon began to beg, tears streaming down his face. “You do not have to do this. I will never seek them out again. I promise. I swore to you and I will always keep my word.” He assured his father. Theon would walk away from his alphas, his loves, to keep them alive. It was the least he could do for them. They deserved to live a long, happy life. _

_ “Do not beg for our lives, my love.” Robb started.  _

_ “To be alive without you is not a life worth living.” Jon finished and Theon began to cry harder. _

_ “I love you.” Theon almost couldn’t get the words out because he was crying so hard and the ball in his throat made it hard to speak. He regretted not saying it before now. He had loved them for so long, since that first day in the hallway. He always tried so hard to deny it, to keep them at arm's length, lying at every turn and now he would lose them before ever really living with them. _

_ Both Jon and Robb smiled at the confession. “I love you,t-.” Both men were cut off by Roose and Ramsay plunging their swords into their bodies, straight through both of their hearts. Theon’s eyes widened and he let out a horrid scream. _

* * *

“NO!” Theon sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat and tears running down his face. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He looked around and noticed he was in his room. He wasn’t in his father’s cellar, he wasn’t tied up, but it all felt so real. The door to his room opened and the guards standing outside of his room came through. 

“We heard screams. Are you alright, Consort?” The senior guard asked and Theon shook his head because the lump in his throat made it hard to speak. He wasn’t alright. It felt real, too real. He could feel the burn of the ropes and smell the mold. He could clearly hear the rats and the metal armor clinking as the soldiers moved. He could hear the disgusting sound of the Boltons’ swords sinking into his alphas. 

_ His Alphas! _

Theon quickly jumped out of bed, not caring that he was only in his sleep clothes. The guards averted their eyes as Theon ran past them and out into the hall. He could hear the guards following him as he raced down the hall toward his alphas. Theon ran past other guards that no doubt wondered what he was up to and thought he looked crazy, but he didn’t care. He needed to see them and just be near them. He needed it like he needed food and water. He needed to see if they were alright. They had to be alright. If they weren’t-

He pushed the guards in front of their door out of the way and began to knock frantically. “Please…” He said it no louder than a whisper. He doubted even the guards that were begging him to calm down heard him. Theon continued to knock despite their pleas, never stopping his movements until the door swung open. A shirtless Jon appeared in front of him, rubbing his right eye and letting out a yawn. His hair was all over his head and Theon was sure there was a bit of dried drool at the corner of his mouth, but it was the most beautiful sight that he’d ever seen. 

“What ha-.” Jon cut his own self off when Theon launched himself and wrapped his arms around his middle tighter than he ever did before. He felt wetness on his chest and realized Theon was crying. “Theon…” Jon spoke quietly. The omega pulled back slightly and placed his hand over where Jon’s heart would be. He could feel the steady beat under his fingertips and Theon felt as if he was going to cry harder. 

“What is going on?”

Theon turned his head to look over at Robb. He was sitting up in bed, the furs draped over his lower body, and leaning back against the headboard. Theon broke away from Jon and ran over to Robb, throwing himself onto Robb’s lap and hugging him close. He buried his head in Robb’s neck and could feel his pulse against his cheek. Theon began to cry harder in relief.

Jon calmed the guards and dismissed them. He decided to leave the door open and returned to bed, sliding in next to Robb. His brother held their omega as he cried and trembled. 

“Theon…” Robb spoke softly. He could feel his shoulder and neck becoming wet with Theon’s tears. “I am going to lay us down, is that alright?” He rubbed circles onto Theon’s back to soothe him. He didn’t want to upset Theon with any sudden movements. As he rubbed, he couldn’t help but feel the raised scars on his back through the thin sleeping shirt. Theon didn’t say anything. He just nodded against Robb’s shoulder and held him tighter. 

Robb looked over at Jon with worries in his eyes. Jon returned his worries as he reached out to help Robb position Theon on the bed. His hands held Theon’s hips as Robb rolled over onto his side and moved to lay down. Theon took one of his hands off of Robb to reach behind him for Jon, silently begging for him to come closer. Jon obliged, scooting closer until his chest was plastered to Theon’s back. He wrapped his arms around Theon’s waist and placed soft kisses on his shoulders. Robb kissed Theon’s forehead as Theon laid his head against his chest, listening to Robb’s heartbeat. He could feel Jon’s heart beating against his back and he could finally feel himself beginning to relax. He suddenly felt tired and his eyes started to droop. Theon fought against his tiredness. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes, Robb and Jon would no longer be here and that his dream would be reality. Unfortunately, he lost the battle. His alphas’ warmth and scent, combined with his tiredness and Jon playing with his hair, made his eyes finally close for the night.

* * *

Ned Stark stormed down the halls of his castle. He was normally a patient and calm man, but he was slightly pissed off with his eldest sons. They’d neglected their duties all morning and embarrassed him by not showing up to court. He couldn’t think of anything more important for them to be doing. “They better be dying.” Ned mumbled to himself.

He finally reached their room and raised his eyebrows when he saw their door wide open. This was unusual but the guards surrounding the door were calm and did not alert him to any danger. He nodded at the bowing guards and stepped past them into his sons’ chambers. Ned’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Theon lying in the center of their bed, covered to his neck in furs. “What-.” He started to yell but his sons quickly shushed him. Both of them were dressed for the day which soothed him some, but he still needed an explanation from them.

“Can we talk in the office?” Jon whispered and Ned looked over his shoulder at a sleeping Theon before returning his gaze to his children.

“Come.” Ned whispered and turned his back to them. He heard them follow, softly closing the door behind them before they continued behind him. They walked out of their residence and walked through the castle until they reached Ned’s office. He ushered his kids inside before closing the door behind them. “What the hell is Theon doing in your bed?” He asked as soon as he closed the door. “Actually, I do not need details.” He said as he walked toward his desk.

“Nothing of that sort happened.” Jon quickly answered his father, knowing what he was hinting at.

“Do you think we would leave the door open all night, with guards present, if we were engaged in...that?” Robb asked rhetorically and Ned let out a sigh. He had a point. 

“Then what happened?” Ned asked. “And is this why you missed your duties?”

“Theon came to us in the middle of the night in a panic.” Jon explained. 

“He was crying and trembling.” Robb continued. “He grabbed on to us like a Kraken wrapping itself around a ship.” 

“He would not settle until he laid between us.” Jon added. “He fell asleep and nothing else happened. We slept. That is all.”

“What scared him so?” Ned asked and his boss shrugged.

“He would not say a word and we did not push.” Jon answered.

“...but we have a theory.” Robb added hesitantly. If they were correct about this, they would need their father’s influence to find the torturer. 

“A theory?” Ned raised his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Prior to Theon arriving in the North…” Robb swallowed hard. “We believe he was...tortured.”

“Tortured?” Ned thought his eyes might pop out of his head at Robb’s words. “Tortured?” He repeated because it was so unbelievable. “Did he tell you this? Who tortured him?” He wanted to know the identity of the torturer as much as his sons.

Jon shook his head. “No, but he has odd scars that were...accidentally revealed to us.” Jon explained, purposely leaving out how Robb felt up Theon’s scarred thighs. “We asked Maester Luwin about them and he said they are torture scars.” He added and Ned dropped down onto his chair. 

“We must be certain before we wake sleeping dogs.” Ned leaned forward, elbows on his desk and hands underneath his chin as he thought. His inner alpha was angry and demanded revenge for a member of his pack, but Lord Stark took over for Ned. He couldn’t go around blindly accusing people. “If this is true, lives will be at stake.”

“We understand, but we do not believe Theon will talk about it.” Robb sighed. “We think he may have had a horrible dream about it last night.”

Ned sighed. “But what would he know? He’s lowborn.”

“We believe he may have overheard something while employed in a noble house.” Robb explained but Ned shook his head.

“Members of noble houses have not been tortured since the war, including servants.” Ned told his sons.

“That is only as far as you know.” Jon reminded him and Ned nodded. “And it would better explain why he came North.” Jon added. “Southron-lowborn do not come North unless they are headed for The Wall as part of their punishment.” Ned sighed, Jon had a point. He was tired of his children having points.

“You need to coax it out of him.” Ned determined. It would be something uncomfortable to speak about but they needed to know. “One way or another. Until then, I cannot do much.”

“We understand.” Robb spoke.

Ned nodded. “Go.” He dismissed them. “Care for your omega.” His sons nodded and quickly left the office, leaving him with more questions than answers, and more plans than action. “Damnit.” Ned swore. Why couldn’t things be easy for House Stark?

Robb and Jon quickly made their way back to their room. Before they could enter, the guard on their door stopped them. “Consort Waters requested your presence in his chambers.” He announced and the alphas looked at one another before turning back to the guard. They thanked him and turned on their heels, heading straight for Theon’s chambers. His guard announced them and they could hear Theon say it was fine for them to enter. Once they were given permission, the alphas rushed into the room. 

They saw Theon standing by the fireplace. He was clean and dressed up. He wore a grey dress with a round neck that hugged his curves and not a hair was out of place. The dark liner on his eyes made it hard for them to stare at anything but the brown orbs. He gave them a soft smile and motioned toward the chaise. “Sit, please.”

Theon watched them silently cross the room and sit before him the chaise. Despite the obvious tension, he noticed his alphas admiring his look. It was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to look perfect for his alphas maybe then, they wouldn’t be too angry or too disgusted with him. If they were and this was their final meeting, he wanted them to remember him like this.

“Last night-.” Robb started but Theon raised his hand to stop him. The omega moved closer and knelt down in front of them to sit on his knees. He didn’t feel as if he was worthy enough to sit next to him.

“Last night, I made a decision.” Theon cleared his throat. “I decided to leave Winterfell.” He finished and the alphas opened their mouths to protest but Theon stopped them. “Please...I must get this out before I lose all courage.” He pleaded and both men nodded. They would try not to interrupt anymore. 

“I decided to leave because my past was running into my present. I have become accustomed to leaving, never staying in one place for too long, constantly changing little facts about myself to keep my identity fresh. I could leave Winterfell in the night and Theon Waters could completely disappear from Westeros...but last night, I had a horrible dream.” His voice broke as he thought of the dream. He cleared his throat again in an attempt to keep himself together. “I know the Gods gave me this dream because, in it, I left Winterfell and it led to your deaths. Swords plunged into your hearts and it felt so real, I had to see-.” 

Theon struggled to choke back a sob. “I had to make sure you two were alright. That is why I was in a panic and demanded entry into your chambers.” He explained and his alphas nodded and continued to listen. “The Gods have scared me, so I will not leave. I believe the Gods want me to reveal the truth, but I do not think I have the courage to do so.” Tears slipped from Theon’s eyes as he continued. “If I tell the truth, you will find me...disgusting. You will finally see that I am not worthy, you will no longer want to be with me, you will tell me to leave and I do not want to leave. I do not want to lose either of you.” 

“Never.” Robb and Jon said at the same time. They both slid off the chaise to sit beside him on the floor. 

“You are ours.” Robb slipped his arms around Theon’s waist and Jon’s arms went around his shoulders.

“No matter what, you will always be ours. The Gods made you for us.” Jon pressed a kiss to Theon’s temple. “We need you.”

“We will never be able to be without you again.” Robb added and reached out to wipe Theon’s tears away. “We could never find you disgusting and we definitely do not want you to leave.”

“We love you.” Jon spoke and that made Theon’s breathing hitch. He was sure his heart skipped a beat. “We loved you before we even knew you. Since our fifthteenth name day, and we shall never stop.” Jon promised and Robb agreed. Theon sighed as he laid his head against Robb’s shoulder, looking down at the floor. He couldn’t look at them, not as he told them the truth. 

“I...I was born in Pyke.” Theon started and let out a chuckle. “Ironborn...did you know that the Ironborn have no use for omegas?” He questioned and, not expecting them to answer, he continued. “Omegas are an embarrassment to the family. In our culture, an omega child means your womb is weak...or is it your sire’s cock is small or the seed is bad...I never worried because I was going to be an alpha, like all of my siblings. I was brought up as if I would be an alpha. If not an alpha, then an unpresented like my mother.” Theon let out another chuckle. “Imagine our shock when I woke in a daze, drenched in sweat and yearning for an alpha-no, my alpha’s touch. I was an omega, to my father’s horror.”

“I thought I was going to be shipped off. That is what happened to all of the other noble omegas.” Theon explained. “As soon as they presented, they were shipped off to the main and never heard from again, disowned by their family. It was a scary thought, but I would soon wish for that fate.” Theon turned his head to stare at the flames. He needed something to focus on if he was going to get through this. 

“Instead, my father took away anything that gave me pleasure. My books, sword, bow, even food. He took away my proper clothes and dressed me in rags before throwing me in his underground cellar. He would not even spare a candle for me. I was in the dark, by myself, for most of the time. My sister would sneak down.” He smiled as he thought of her. “She was my father’s favorite and I say that with no malice. She was my favorite as well. She snuck down to see me, to give me more food and water, to clean my wounds when I could not.” He felt his alphas start to hold him tighter and felt a bit of comfort. “She knew my father would not punish her if she was caught with me, so she never cared about visiting me. My mother was too afraid of my father to see me and my brothers thought like my father. She was all I had left. My hope, my reason to live.”

Theon took a deep breath before continuing. This was the hard part and he asked the Gods for strength to get through it all. He was not sure if he could tell this again. “One day...or night, I was never sure of the time or day once I was placed in the cellar.” He explained, an obvious delay tactic. “My father entered the cellar with another man, unknown to me. My father knelt beside me and said that if I was good, he would give me two pieces of bread instead of one. I did not understand what he meant by ‘being good’ but then my father backed away and the man stepped forward...and dropped his breeches.” He heard his alphas let out a growl and felt their chests rumble. Theon flinched and both alphas went to soothe him. They weren’t growling at him, but the man that hurt their omega.

“My father allowed him to do as he pleased with me.” Theon continued. “The worst part was that my father watched. He stayed there and saw...he heard me cry and he did nothing. He was my  _ father _ . He was supposed to protect me, but he  _ ruined _ me.” Theon felt another wave of tears coming to his eyes. “After the first man, strange men began to come almost regularly and it was the same every time. They were allowed to do as they pleased, but my heat began to get in the way. Thank the Gods father did not want me to become with child, so he had to keep his men away from me during that time. It was my only reprieve, but this angered him.” 

Theon sniffled and raised his hand to wipe tears from his cheeks. “He brought a woman, a witch. They forced some potion down my throat and I have never had a heat since.” Theon let out a shaky breath, his hand coming to rest on his flat belly. “It also diminished my sense of smell so an alpha’s rut would not accidentally throw me into a heat, and my scent went away. That is why I was surprised when you two said you could smell me.” He explained. “I guess I should have known then that you two were my alphas.” He let out a watery chuckle.

“Most of the men...used me and left.” Theon began to explain the worst part. “But some were cruel, intentionally cruel. I was whipped and cut with sharp knives. They stuck...things in me and, I was mutilated...down there.” Theon let out a sob and both alphas clutched him harder. Both men felt tears coming to their eyes as Theon described his hell. “I wanted to die. I asked my sister, the next time she snuck down to see me, to kill me and end my suffering. She would not, could not, and told me she would get me out of the cellar. I did not believe her but I also had hope...if that makes any sense. If anyone could save me, she could...and she did.”

Theon shifted and his alphas loosened their hold so Theon could sit up straight. Their omega still would not look at them, still staring at the fire. “She came into the basement not long after that. She put a dark cloak on me and tied a blue scarf around my head and gave me sack with clothes, money and food.” Theon explained and the alphas’ eyes widened as they remembered the dream they had of Theon on the ship. “A ship captain owed her and he would repay his debt that night. She snuck me out of cellar and out of our home to the docks. The captain allowed me on board his ship and would give me safe passage to the main. I hugged and kissed my sister. She promised that we would see one another again before the ship left Pyke. I stood on the deck and watched Pyke disappear into the night.” 

Theon sighed. “I thought I was done with Pyke and I would never see my father or any of those men again.” Theon scoffed. “But the Gods can be so cruel...the man that tortured me the most, the cruelest of them all, the one that mutilated me...is of the North.” 

Robb and Jon audibly gasped. They assumed the men that used Theon were all of Pyke, not anyone from the main, especially not the North.

“I saw his father at the celebration, but I did not realize why he seemed so familiar until later.” Theon continued. “I tried to forget him but his son...his son carved his initial onto my skin...onto my cunt.” A tear fell down his face. “My father was going to sell me off to him to form an alliance.” Theon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew what he was about to say next would alter the North forever. “Lord Bolton stood next to my father and watched as his son, Ramsay, tortured and raped me.”

Robb and Jon felt a rush of anger that they’d never felt before. Their eyes went red as they hugged Theon tighter. Their own ally, their own bannerman, violated their omega. How could he do this? How could he let his son do such a thing?

“They will pay for what they did to you.” Jon promised. “We give you our word.”

“We will bring you their heads and gift you their castle and their lands.” Robb added. “And then we shall march on Pyke-.”

“No.” Theon shook his head. “In my dream, you came to Pyke and you died.” He said quietly.

“That was if you left.” Jon reminded him. “But you are here, you will make us stronger. We shall deliver your revenge to you.”

“No.” Theon said again. He let out a quiet growl of his own as he thought of Pyke. The sound surprised his alphas.

“If we march on Pyke, I will get my own revenge. I will be the one to end my father’s life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I have no expectations for 2021 so I can't be disappointed (lol). I hope your 2021 is amazing!
> 
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


	9. A Burden No Longer Carried By One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the stunning revelation, Jon and Robb do their best to provide care of their omega and Theon realizes self-care is being honest with those around him.

“My Gods…” Catelyn gasped. She leaned against her husband as she looked across the table at her eldest children. She could see the dark circles under their eyes that indicated a lack of sleep and they were trying to hold back their anger as they gripped the arms of the chair. She could understand why after the information she was just told.

“Both Old and New.” Ned wrapped his arm around Catelyn, suddenly feeling the need to hold her close and protect her. He had a hard time wrapping his mind around what Robb and Jon just told him. He knew they weren’t lying to him. This was evident by their disheveled appearances and the anger that they were radiating, like heat radiating from a fire.

“How is he?” Catelyn asked softly.

“He pretends to be well, but we can tell he is shaken by it all.” Robb answered. Theon told them that he was fine before they left to speak with their parents, but both alphas could tell that he was melancholy. The two could feel it through their bond. Even though they weren’t mated, they could still feel him. It would only become stronger after they made everything official. They didn’t want to push it, but Theon didn’t have to be strong around them and they wanted him to know that.

“That is what he has become accustomed to.” Catelyn reasoned. “Pretending everything will be fine.” He would have to have that attitude in order to survive.

“Does he know that you are here?” Ned asked and both of his boys nodded. They didn’t want to put Theon through the stress of retelling his past again and again. Robb and Jon decided to take that burden from him. 

“Lord Bolton…” Ned scoffed. He never liked the man. He never personally offended Ned, until now, but he always felt the man was off. He knew of Lord Bolton’s ambitions, but never considered him a serious foe. “It will be easy to get him and his son to Winterfell. If I call upon them, he will come. It is his duty.”

“Tell him you need help.” Catelyn offered. “He thinks highly of himself, that he is better than you. If you ask for help, he will come running to prove he is better.” She explained. “And when he and his son come, I wish to be the one to cut off their balls.” Catelyn spat and that surprised all three men. She was normally the level-headed one of the family. “...only if Theon does not want to.” Robb and Jon smirked at their mother while Ned just looked at his wife with heart eyes.

“There is one issue.” Jon cleared his throat. “Theon will not say his father’s name, not even his sister and he loves her.” 

“We cannot March on Pyke if we do not know who to march to.” Robb quickly followed up.

“If his father is friends with Bolton, then he must be of a noble house.” Ned reasoned. “His father put him through hell. It may be hard for him to even say his name.”

“Botley, Harlaw, Goodbrother, Greyjoy…” Catelyn trailed off. “Which island was he born on again?” She asked.

“Pyke.” Robb and Jon answered.

Catelyn sat up straight and turned to his husband, eyes wide. Ned turned to his wife and looked into her eyes. “You can not possibly...no, no, no.”

“It would make sense.” Catelyn quickly retorted. 

“If he is a Greyjoy, even a distant cousin of Lord Greyjoy, and we call banners...” Ned sighed. “We will send all of Westeros into war.”

“You think he is a Greyjoy?” Robb questioned. 

“My family was arranging a marriage between a cousin of mine and a Greyjoy boy.” Catelyn explained. “They received a letter one day saying the marriage was off with no explanation. We have people on the island and they said the boy completely disappeared. We all assumed he was dead but...Theon is around the same age as my cousin. It would fit. I can write to them and ask for the boy's name.”

“That would explain his desire to keep his House quiet.” Jon sighed.

“Go back to him.” Ned broke up their conversation. “He needs you now more than ever.” Catelyn nodded in agreement.

“Care for him, make him better.” Catelyn added. “We will worry about everything else when he is better.”

Robb and Jon nodded and left the room without another word. Their parents were right. They needed to focus on Theon and making their omega feel better. The alphas quickly made their way back to their chambers to their omega. After Theon revealed his past, they took him back to their room and had him stay there. The alphas needed to have him in their bed where they knew he’d be safe. They knew the layout of their chambers and could protect him best there.

The alphas walked into the room and saw Theon lying on their bed. He had changed from his sleep clothes to a pair of simple breeches and a tunic. Osha must have brought more clothes to him. He laid between Ghost and Grey Wind. Grey Wind’s head was resting on Theon’s belly and Ghost was laying across his legs. 

“Hey.” Theon immediately sat up when he heard the door open. He was a bit jumpy and paranoid so the noise shocked him. He smiled at his alphas when they came through the door and closed it behind them. “Was everything...did they-.”

“Everything is fine.” They wiped away some of Theon’s worries. He knew about the meeting between his alphas and their parents. They told them everything and it worried him. He was worried that they would send him away, that he was no longer good enough for their sons. He was glad he still had them on his side.

“Move.” Robb said to Grey Wind and the direwolf let out a whine. “We have had this discussion many times. Theon is not all yours, you greedy direwolf.” Grey Wind let out another whine that made Theon genuinely giggle. 

“Get down.” Theon said softly and gently pushed Grey Wind. “You too.” Theon moved his legs so Ghost would get the hint and jump off the bed with his brother. 

“Have you eaten?” Jon question.

Theon shook his head. “I am not hungry.”

Jon frowned at the answer. He walked back to the door and re-opened it to tell the guards to tell the kitchen to bring up a light meal for them. Ghost and Grey Wind walked through the door to go find the rest of their siblings. They were comfortable leaving Theon with their alpha peoples and if they couldn’t get cuddles, then what was the point of staying? Jon closed the door behind them and went back to the bed to cuddle with Theon and Robb.

Theon hummed as he was squished between Jon and Robb. “Do you not have duties?” Theon wasn’t going to complain about cuddling with his alphas, but he didn’t want them to get into trouble with Lord Stark. 

“You are our duty.” Robb answered and pressed a kiss to Theon’s temple. “The most important one.”

“I am fine.” The response was almost automatic at this point. A defense mechanism he developed so people would not ask anymore questions or push further on any subjects. He couldn’t tell them how he really felt because he couldn’t afford to be vulnerable. He couldn’t show any chinks in his armor. If he was going to survive in this world as a male omega with no family, he had to be strong at all times. 

“You do not have to stay strong for us and keep everything inside.” Jon spoke. He could tell Theon was not fine in this situation, but he didn’t want to push too hard for fear of Theon shutting down. “You can tell us anything. You never have to hide.” He added and Robb agreed.

Theon sighed as he reached to touch both of their hands. Robb and Jon flipped their hands over so Theon could hold them. The alphas gave Theon’s hands a squeeze to signal their support. Theon supposed that after spilling his horrid secrets last night and still having them by his side, he really could tell them anything.

“I...I do not know what will happen next.” Theon started. “The past is the past and I cannot change that but the present and the future...I have worries.”

“About what?” Robb questioned.

“I do not know if I can ever be...typical.” Theon said quietly. 

Robb and Jon looked at one another in confusion. “What do you mean by that?” Jon asked as they turned back to look at Theon.

“If we marry.” Theon began and the alphas didn’t like his use of ‘if’. They would marry Theon. “There would be certain expectations of me.” Theon looked between his alphas and started to blush as he looked away from them. “You would expect to become...intimate with me.” He explained and felt their arms shift around him. “I do not know if I can. I know you would not intentionally hurt me, but I have never known pleasure from an alpha’s body. The thought of...it...does frighten me a bit.” Theon began to blush harder. “Upon waking in the morning, I felt your…”Theon cleared his throat and let out a nervous chuckle. “They seem quite...large and would cause pain no matter how gentle you were.”

Robb and Jon listened quietly until Theon was finished. They were slightly embarrassed that Theon had felt their hardness in the morning, but they couldn’t help that. It was their body’s normal reaction. “We will not lie to you.” Robb began. “We would love nothing more than to bring you pleasure, and show you how much pleasure a proper alpha can bring you.” He admitted. “But we would never force you.”

“We are happy to just have you by our side and in our arms.” Jon added.

Theon scoffed. “You say that now, but your rut-.”

“We have taken care of ourselves during our rut without you...for years.” Jon explained and Robb chuckled. “We will be fine.”

“I want to.” Theon blurted out. “I do not want you to think that I am not attracted to you. It is just-.”

“We understand.” Robb said.

The couple was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jon told them to enter and servants from the kitchen brought in a platter filled with food for them to share. Robb arranged the platter on the bed before picking up a piece of fruit and putting it to Theon’s lips. Theon opened his mouth and took the fruit even though he wasn’t hungry. 

“I do not sleep well. I still have nightmares.” Theon stopped to accept the piece of cheese from Jon. “Sometime I wake up screaming...like the other night. Your sleep will surely suffer.” Theon did sleep better when between his alphas but he couldn’t be sure that his nightmares would completely go away. Theon ate a bit more before speaking again. “You would have to take another omega.”

“Pardon?” Jon almost dropped the piece of fruit he was holding when Theon sprang that on them.

“Or an unpresented female.” Theon quickly added.

“Who told you we were taking another?” Robb asked. He would make sure they were punished for starting such a rumor.

“I cannot give you heirs.” Theon started. “I assumed...In Pyke if the Ironwife cannot bare children, the sire can take saltwives.” Theon explained.

“Saltwife?” Robb questioned.

“In the North, I believe you call them the Lord’s Mistress.” Theon said and the alphas finally understood what Theon was getting at. He would be the main spouse, the well-respected spouse, the one they showed off, and they would take a Mistress or two to have heirs and keep them behind closed doors. “I just ask that I have some input in your decision. I will have to get along with your mistress and it would be easier-.”

“Stop.” Jon said softly. “There will not be a mistress nor will there ever be one.”

“You are it for us.” Robb quickly added. “With or without a babe, you are our mate. We want no one else.”

“Besides, we would not want anyone else to carry our seed.” Jon cut in. “It is either you or no one.”

Theon nodded as he listened to his alphas. He could hear the sincerity in their voices. Voices filled with hope, care and love. “I do not deserve you two.” Theon mumbled but Jon and Robb shook their heads.

“We are the fools that do not deserve you.” Jon retorted.

“Now, open wide.” Robb said as he grabbed a small piece of bread with cheese. “If you lose any weight, mother will kill Jon and I.” He reported and Theon laughed before taking the food. He ate until he couldn’t fit anymore into his stomach and silently watched his alphas finish the rest.

After they finished the meal, both alphas decided Theon needed fresh air. Theon begged to differ, thinking he needed the bed and furs to curl under more than anything, but his alphas convinced him to go on a short walk. They helped Theon into his cloak, making sure it was secure, before leaving their chambers. The trio quickly made their way through the castle to the outside.

Theon took in a deep breath as they stepped outside of the castle. The crisp air was refreshing to his lungs and gave him a bit more life. The trio began to aimlessly walk around Winterfell. They had no particular destination in mine. The alphas allowed Theon to choose their route so he was at his most comfortable and could enjoy the walk. They ended up wandering toward the training area where Arya and Bran were practicing their archery skills.

“Good.” Theon said as Bran hit the middle of the target. 

The two small alphas turned and smiled. “Theon!” They exclaimed. Theon left his alphas to join his future siblings-in-law. 

“You two have improved so rapidly.” Theon smiled.

“It is because of you.” Arya whispered so Jon and Robb couldn’t hear.

Theon hummed before turning to Bran. “Give me your bow.” He demanded and Bran’s eyes widened. 

“In front of them?” He questioned and Theon nodded. 

“I am tired of secrets.” Theon sighed. “They are too hard to keep.” Bran handed Theon the bow and Theon took up two arrows from the basket on the ground beside them. 

“The next level...is launching more than one arrow at the same time.” Theon said before getting into his position. He raised his bow and situated his two arrows between his fingers. He lifted the arrows to aim them at the target before steadily pulling the bowstring. A few seconds past before he let go and both arrows went flying through the air. They all watched as the arrows flew through the air and then landed on the center of the target.

“Woah!” Arya and Bran gasped out as they looked at the arrows. They couldn’t believe they landed in the perfect center. 

“See!” The three turned their heads to look at Robb. “You are perfect.” Theon blushed and smiled at his alpha. 

“You have to teach me that now!” The little alphas demanded and pleaded. 

“I will.” Theon smiled at them. “Later.” He quickly added before walking back to his alphas while Bran and Arya whined and complained.

The trio continued their walk around Winterfell until Theon wanted to go back inside. They went back to Jon and Robb’s chambers, where he felt the safest, and stayed there for the rest of the day. They talked, cuddled, kissed, and ended up falling asleep in front of the fireplace. They were woken by a servant for dinner. 

Theon felt as if he couldn’t face Lord and Lady Stark. Even though he knew they were on his side and didn’t blame him for anything, he still felt embarrassed about the situation and anxious about seeing them. Robb told the servants that they would have dinner in their room and to inform their parents. It wasn’t long before their dinner was brought to them. They re-settled in front of the fire with their wine and food after changing into their sleep clothes and ate until they were satisfied. 

“I believe I am in my cups.” Theon let out a tipsy giggle as Robb poured him more wine.

“If you were in your cups, then you would not know it.” Jon smirked before downing the rest of his wine.

“I feel as though I may float away.” Theon felt a warmth in his belly and lightness in his limbs that he hadn’t felt in a while. He took another gulp of wine and let out a happy hum. 

“We will not let that happen.” Robb poured himself and Jon another cup of wine. The alphas were just starting to feel some effects of the wine but was no where near incapacitated or drunk. “You shall stay down here, right next to us.” 

“You are just relaxed.” Jon suggested. “I am glad for that.” 

“Me too.” Theon nodded. He’d seen drunk men before and he definitely wasn’t drunk, he was in a relaxed state where his defenses could be taken down and his gates left wide open. He could only be this way around his alphas. This was a special state reserved for them, because only they could bring this out of him. After drinking a bit more wine, Theon shuffled so he could face his alphas.

“This may be the wine...it probably is the wine.” Theon reasoned and gave a small shrug. “But I feel I owe you a better introduction. A true introduction of myself and not Theon Waters, because you deserve to know the real me.” His alphas nodded and allowed him to take another large gulp of wine to steady himself. “Lord Heirs Robert and Jonathon Stark of Winterfell…” He started and the alphas raised their eyebrows at the formalities.

“My name is Theon of House Greyjoy, the first of my name, Prince of the Iron Islands. Despite their wishes, I am the youngest child of Balon and Alannys of House Greyjoy, King and Queen Consort of the Iron Islands. Brother of Crown Prince Rodrik and Prince Maron. Proud Brother of Princess Yara, the smartest of the brood.” He smiled as he thought of his sister. “I am Ironborn, of the salt and the sea...and I am an omega. A proud Ironborn omega.” 

Jon and Robb watched in awe as Theon started to confidently re-introduce himself to them, then their jaws fell in shock at his revelation. He wasn’t from some small noble house. He was from  _ the  _ house of the Iron Island. The one that currently matters the most.

Both alphas smiled at their omega. “It is so nice to meet you.” Both alphas took Theon’s hands and kissed them. “Prince Theon.”

* * *

The next day, Theon stood before Lord and Lady Stark in Ned’s office. Robb and Jon stood on either side of him as they stood in silence. His alphas had just told their parents of his family. 

Theon casted his eyes down to the floor. He couldn’t bear to look at them now that they knew of his past. Theon didn’t want to see the disgust in their eyes or pity. 

“Prince-.” Ned started but Theon cut him off.

“Please…” He took in a deep breath. “I only want to be called by the title you gave me.” He said quietly. “I am sure my father has already stripped me of that title anyway.” He added.

Ned left his desk and crossed the room to stand in front of Theon. He reached out and pulled Theon into a hug. Theon was a bit shocked by the move. It was an unfamiliar situation for him to be in. Even before he presented as an omega, his father wasn’t very affectionate with his children. This was the first fatherly hug he’d been given in a very long time. Theon wrapped his arms around Ned and returned the hug as his eyes watered. His eyes flickered over to Lady Catelyn and she was smiling at him. Her short nod sent him over the edge and a tear ran down his face.

The two pulled back slightly so they could face one another. “If you wish for revenge, we will help you succeed in getting your revenge.” Ned promised. “But if you wish to continue as Theon Waters, we will respect that decision as well.” Ned considered it a part of his honor, the honor of House Stark, to avenge his sons’ omega but he would not drag Theon into an unwanted conflict. The omega had already been forced to do many things against his will. He would not follow in the footsteps of the horrid alphas in his past.

Theon nodded and swallowed hard to remove the knot in his throat. He felt as if he was about to burst into tears. He never imagined being a part of such a loving and supportive unit, let alone family. “I wish…” Theon reached up to wipe away his tears and hardened his expression. “I wish to make my father kneel before me in the same cellar that he made me kneel in.” He admitted. “And I wish to have Ramsay Bolton castrated.”

“Your father will kneel.” Catelyn spoke and walked over to Theon. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “And I will personally see to Ramsay being castrated.”

“She will do it herself.” Ned half-joked and Catelyn nudged him. Theon smiled at both of them and sincerely thanked them. For the first time in forever, Theon really believed that things would be alright.

Little did he know, The Gods were sending someone to ensure he was alright but would also provide Winterfell with a little drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I'm cautiously optimistic and tip-toeing into 2021. Winter break is coming to an end but I am going to continue twice a week updates for as long as I can.  
> Thanks for reading  
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after Theon's confession, plans are made behind the scenes while pretending everything is normal in public...that is, until a new player enters the arena to shake things up a bit...and our favorite trio become closer.

The weeks had passed in relatively normalcy. As far as Winterfell was concerned, nothing had happened and no secrets had been revealed. Theon was still Consort Waters, the lowborn betrothed to the Heirs Of Winterfell. Only his alphas and their parents knew about his true parentage. The other Stark children didn’t even know. Theon wasn’t sure how to tell them, especially Rickon, Arya and Bran. They were so young and the details, he felt, were too gruesome for them to know. He felt like Sansa was mature enough to handle the details, but he didn’t wish to scar her. Despite her maturity, she was so innocent as well. He didn’t want to make her afraid of all alphas. He also wasn’t sure how they would feel about how he lied to them. Would they understand why he did it? Would they be angry? He didn’t like to think about that.

He also needed to tell Osha but he would need proof to convince her. His scars would convince her of his suffering but there was not a chance she would believe he was the lost Prince of Pyke without him having a crown on his head and sitting on a throne. Theon wasn’t as worried about her reaction. He knew he could wait a bit to tell her.

Behind the scenes, he was making plans with his alphas along with Ned and Catelyn Stark. The first part of the plan was to destroy the Boltons. This would be the easiest to do, but they wanted to do this in a somewhat secretive way. They didn’t want the Boltons tipping off Balon or anyone else on the Iron Islands, so Ned would lure them into a false sense of security before they struck their blows. Then, they would turn to Balon. Theon didn’t want to call banners and march on the Iron Islands. He wasn’t looking to kill his father and take the throne. Theon just wanted him to suffer as much as he did, but Ned pointed out they would need some soldiers to achieve this unless he had someone on the inside. Theon didn’t want Pyke destroyed, it was his sister’s home, but Ned was right. They would have to cause a bit of chaos. 

Theon sighed as he sat back in his desk chair. Osha was sitting on the chair next to the fire, attempting to get Ghost to listen to her but she was failing in her endeavor. Greywind was under his desk, lying across his feet as he examined a map of Pyke. He was trying to remember the island, the strongpoints and weaknesses, but he was having issues. There were things that his mind had completely blocked out in order to keep himself sane. The gaps mostly meant he couldn’t remember the layout of the castle which was an issue. How would he make his father kneel if he couldn’t find him.

The knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. “Enter!” The door opened and both direwolves went to the door to check out who was on the other side. The door opened to reveal a guard.

“Consort Waters, you are needed in Lord Stark’s office.”

* * *

Robb struggled to stifle a yawn as Court lingered on and on. He looked passed his father, over at his brother and Jon looked just as bored. Listening to their subjects was a part of being a Lord and it normally wasn’t a bother, but now they would much rather be with their omega. Both alphas had been feeling more protective of Theon since he told him of his past and they also just wanted to spend as much time with their omega as possible. They thought it might be because of an upcoming rut but Maester Luwin examined them and said their rut was far off. 

_ “It is natural for an alpha to want to be close to their omega.” _

Maester Luwin explained to them and that was a fact they knew but both true alphas felt a bit more possessive and clingy than normal. They both attributed to Theon’s confession. Robb and Jon never wanted Theon to be in pain again and in order for that to be a reality, they had to be there to protect him. 

Robb and Jon were brought back to reality when their father hit them both under the table. The both sat up straighter in their chairs and cleared their throats. It was amazing how their father could always tell when they weren’t paying attention. 

“Yes, we will send builders to repair the fencing and I will send representatives to solve the disagreement.” Ned answered and gave the man a firm nod. The man smiled and bowed before taking his leave.

A young man moved forward to step where the other man had been but before he could, a figure in all black pushed past him and walked toward the Starks. The figure was hooded and wore a large cloak so they could not tell the sex or presentation. The man went to say something to the figure in black but the figure’s guard grabbed him and tossed him out of the way. Ned opened his mouth to say something when the figure took off their hood to reveal their face. 

A woman stood before them with long brunette hair and a face that looked awfully familiar. Her jaw was hardened and her stance was hostile. Her sword was clearly visible with her hand on the hilt. If they didn’t provide her with what she asked for, they knew she would be ready to attack. She would fight for what she desired.

“Lady-.” Ned started but she cut him off.

“My name is Yara of House Greyjoy...and I think you know why I am here.” 

Robb and Jon’s eyes widened and Ned gave her a nod. That is why she looked familiar, she favored Theon. This was Theon’s older sister. The older sister that saved him from his misery, Ned stood to his feet and his sons quickly followed.

“Court is closed for the rest of the day.” Ned announced. “Follow me.” He said to Yara and then turned to the guard that was behind him. “Get Theon to my office quickly...and my wife.” He ordered before walking out of the hall. Robb and Jon quickly followed behind their father and Yara behind them flanked by Stark guards and her own following beside her. Both true alphas caught up to their father and flanked him.

“Do you really think-“

“We shall see.” Ned cut Jon off. The woman would have no reason to lie. No one outside of them knew anything about Theon’s heritage and there was no love lost between the Starks and the Greyjoys. She would have done better pretending to be anyone else, except a Bolton. She probably would have been struck down immediately if she had been a Bolton.

The small entourage made their way from the hall to Ned Stark’s office in record time. The door was open and Ned only allowed his sons and Yara into the room. There was a tense stand-off between the four alphas. Yara eyed all of the Stark men. They were quick to bring her to a private area, but not in any hurry to question her. It was a smart move. They did not know if she was telling the truth and questions had the potential to reveal too much. They didn’t look at her with malice, just confusion and skepticism marked their faces. The younger alphas stood rigid beside their father. If the rumors were true, her little brother had both alphas wrapped around his finger. The thought made her smirk. Of course, Theon would catch big fish when he should be laying low.

The office door opened once more and Lady Stark entered. Robb and Jon moved to the side so their mother and father could greet one another. Catelyn took her husband’s hand and then turned to Yara before looking back to her husband for an explanation. “The lady claims to be of House Greyjoy.” Ned explained and Catelyn eyes widened slightly before composing herself. She turned to Yara and gave her a nice smile.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Catelyn spoke, breaking up some of the tension.

“Likewise, my Lady.” Yara nodded and a silence fell over the room again. There was little else to say, not until the guest of honor arrived.

Theon stopped outside the office and was announced by one of the guards. He could hear Lord Stark tell him to enter. The guards told him that Osha would have to wait outside since Lord Stark explained that this was a private meeting. Osha nodded and said she would wait so the guards opened the door and allowed Theon to enter.

Upon entering, he could see all of the Starks looking at him. There was nervousness in their eyes that worried Theon. A woman had her back to him and that made Theon’s mind spin into overdrive. Who was this woman? Why was she hear? Did she know something? Was this blackmail? The door closed behind him and the woman turned to face him.

Both gasped as they stared at one another. Their eyes began to water with tears of joy as they immediately recognized one another even though years had passed by. Theon opened his mouth to speak but found that no words would come out. He was in shock but he was also overwhelmingly happy to see her again. Tears began to slip from his eyes despite how hard he tried to keep them under his lids. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check as well, but decided to throw her Ironborn upbringing of what it meant to be an alpha away and allowed her emotions to flow free.

“Baby brother.” She sobbed and held out hands.

“Sister.” Theon cried and launched himself into his sister's arms. He laid his head on her shoulder and let out a sob as his arms wrapped around her waist. He could feel Yara squeezing him like the Greyjoy kraken on their sigil squeezed ships in the night with their many tentacles. Unlike the kraken, Yara wasn’t trying to destroy him. She was trying to force her love into him. 

“Oh Theon, Let me look at you.” She pulled back slightly and moved her hands to cup Theon’s face. Theon still had his arms loosely around her waist and gave her a soft smile. Her baby brother was alright. “I told you we would meet again.” She teased and Theon nodded. All of the Starks felt lumps in their throats as they watched the happy reunion between the two siblings. It was a joyous sight. They could tell how much they loved one another and how relieved Yara was for Theon’s safety. They were also relieved that Yara was telling the truth and this wasn’t some set up by rivals.

“You idiot, you were supposed to stay hidden.” Yara teased and both siblings let out a laugh. “I told you to stay hidden and stay quiet.”

“I tried.” Theon laughed. “I tried for so long.”

“But I hear that you have both Stark heirs following you around like lost wolves, you whore.” Yara teased and Theon’s cheeks burned red. He never thought he would actually miss this and want to be teased by his sister. “How is that for hiding and staying quiet?”

“To be fair.” Robb spoke up and both Greyjoys turned to him. “It was not his fault. He did not seek us out.”

“I think it is fair to say we won him over.” Jon added and gave Yara a small smile.

“How did you come to learn of Theon’s location?” Catelyn interrupted the moment. She knew Theon and Yara needed time to be together again, but there was also business to handle.

Yara and Theon turned to the group. “I have been intercepting my father’s communication for years.” Yara explained. “A letter from…a Northern House came to Pyke, attempting to inform my father that an omega resembling Theon was in Winterfell.” Yara explained carefully to not reveal too much. “I burned the letter so my father never saw it.”

“Bolton.” Robb and Jon scoffed. Yara looked at Theon with wide eyes and he nodded.

“The Starks in this room know...they know everything.” Theon explained and Yara turned back to them.

“I had to come here to see if it was really Theon and ensure my brother’s protection.” Yara spoke.

“Theon is well protected here.” Robb didn’t like what Yara was implying.

“The Starks are known for honor..” Yara turned to face Robb and Jon, unafraid of both men. “And I was not sure if you knew of the past...and how you would receive that news.”

“How we would receive the news?” Jon questioned, slightly offended.

“Alphas do not like others touching their things.” Theon interjected, swallowing hard as Robb and Jon’s expressions softened. “But everything is fine.” Theon quickly added. He didn’t need a fight between his alphas and his sister.

“How would I know that?” Yara asked rhetorically. “They do value honor over all.”

“It would not be honorable to treat our omega like waste.” Jon gritted his teeth as he moved closer to approach Yara.

“You would not be the first “honorable” alpha to toss their omega into a cellar.” Yara quickly retorted and postured herself for a rumble. 

“With all due respect, we are not your father and do not dare put us beside him.” Robb’s voice was raised as he moved to stand next to his brother.

“Please…” Theon stepped between his alphas and his sister. He played up his omega status and let his voice come out weak to make the alphas feel bad. “I know you all care and want the best, but please do not fight. This will not get us anywhere.”

“Theon is right.” Ned spoke. “Princess Yara, I understand your worries for your brother but the largest component of honor is avenging your family when they are done wrong.” Ned explained. “We have a plan in motion for the Boltons but I assume you would like to visit with your brother first. We can discuss business later...we will all be more acquainted and relaxed then.”

“Thank you, Lord Stark.” Yara nodded. 

“Come on.” Theon said, taking Yara’s hand. He thanked Ned and Catelyn before leaving the office with his sister. He quickly took her back to his chambers. He almost went to his alphas’ chambers but caught himself. Theon thought the overwhelming smell of another alpha may annoy Yara especially after the standoff in Ned’s office. 

They quickly entered his chambers and he took her over to the couch in front of the fire. Before he could sit, Yara stopped him. “Look at you.” Yara took a moment to take in Theon’s appearance. The last time she saw him, he was so pale and emaciated. His hair was thin and large dark circles covered his eyes. His eyes were sad and a deep frown covered his face. 

Theon was glowing now. He looked healthy and well taken care of. His hair was shiny and he had color in his cheeks. His clothing properly fit and showed off his shape. “You are so plump in all the right places.” Yara winked before attempting to pinch Theon on his rear. The omega chuckled as he slapped her hand away. “No wonder you managed to get those Stark boys under your spell.” She teased before pulling him into another hug. “You do not understand how happy I am to see you doing so well. I was so worried when the ship left the dock.” She admitted.

Theon hugged her back and then led her to the couch. He was at his lowest point then, and anything could have happened to him once he left Pyke. He easily could have given up and there were many times when he seriously thought about it. It amazed him how far he had come. “I am forever grateful for what you did. You risked everything.”

Yara shook her head. “It was nothing besides…” She chuckled. “Father knows I am his best bet to continue our house and after our brothers died, I am his only heir. Even if he found out, my punishment would have been light.”

“What of our mother?” Theon asked. 

“She died. Father broke her down.” Yara sighed. “She never forgave herself for not stopping father’s treatment of you.”

“She could not have stopped it.” Theon never blamed his mother for what happened. His father ruled the Iron Islands with an iron fist and that extended to his family. He would not tolerate his wife stepping out of line. 

“She became ill and did not take the treatment like father thought she was. She threw most of the medicine away. Mother believed it was her punishment from the Drowned Gods no matter how many times I told her it was not her fault.” Yara explained.

Theon sighed. “Father destroyed everyone in the family. Our mother, brothers, me...even you have troubles and you were always his favorite.” 

“That is why he must go.” Yara offered and Theon nodded.

“I wish for revenge.” Theon admitted. “I know great people forgive, but I have never been great.”

“You are great, the greatest omega I have ever known.” Yara gave his shoulder a squeeze. “It is normal to want revenge especially for what he did to you. He stole your innocence. Hell, he stole your life.” Yara gave Theon’s cheek a pat. “I will help you get your revenge in any way. Besides, we are Ironborn. Revenge is something we do very well.”

Theon nodded. “Thank you, sister.”

Yara smiled. “Now, tell me how those alphas of yours have treated you?” She asked, wanting to change the subject to a happier topic for her brother’s sake.

Theon smiled, a blush rising to his cheeks. “They are amazing. They dote on me so much. Sometimes, I feel that I do not deserve them.”

“How could you not deserve them?” Yara scoffed. “They do not deserve you and I hope they recognize that.”

“You only say that because I am your brother.”

“I say that because it is true.” Yara quickly retorted. “You know I have never been one to spare your feelings.” Theon nodded. Yara was honest, almost to a fault. Despite the events of his past, Yara would always tell him how it was even when it was difficult for both of them. 

Theon sighed. “I worry I will not be enough.” He admitted. “I worry I am too damaged.”

“Damages can be repaired.” Yara reminded him. “It may take some time. Alphas build and if your alphas are true, they will build you anew.” Theon nodded at her words. “And if they are shits, I will cut their cocks off and stuff them down their throats.”

“Yara!” Theon exclaimed, chuckling loudly.

A knock at his door made him turn away from Yara. “Come in!” He yelled out. The door opened and his alphas stood just outside the threshold, as if they knew they were being spoken about.

“We are sorry to interrupt, but Theon missed the midday meal.” Robb explained as he and his brother entered. Servants followed in behind them to set up the meal on the table in front of the couches. Theon stood from the couch as Robb and Jon approached him. 

Yara watched as Robb and Jon surrounded his brother and began to speak with him in a low tone. Their hands rested on Theon’s lower back and his brother almost immediately began to blush. As a platter was placed on the table, Jon reached down and picked up a piece of meat to feed the omega. Theon happily accepted it before remembering his sister’s presence. He looked at her with red cheeks.

“Do not say anything.” He warned her and Yara shrugged.

“I did not say anything.” Yara smirked and looked at the alphas. “Stay...I should become acquainted with the alphas that lay claim to my baby brother.”

“We do not wish to interrupt your reunion.” Jon said as the servants left the room.

“Nonsense.” Yara waved them off. She grabbed a cup and poured herself some wine. “We all need to talk. We will be family soon.”

They nodded and sat down with Theon between them. “Water, please.” Yara heard Theon say softly and Robb poured him a cup. He placed the cup to Theon’s lips and the omega took a few gulps before pushing Robb’s hand away. 

“I am happy that my brother is being so well cared for.” Yara admitted. 

“It is the least he deserves.” Jon responded while feeding Theon another piece of fruit. 

“Exactly.” She nodded and took a sip from her cup. “I apologize for my words earlier but you must understand, I could not protect Theon then but I can now. I will not allow anyone to hurt him again. That includes you two.” Yara hadn’t meant to compare the Stark twins to her father, but she often couldn’t help her protectiveness when it came to Theon.

“We have an omega sibling that grew up in comfort and we feel the same about them.” Jon explained. “We can only imagine how you feel about Theon.”

“I would like for you to all get along.” Theon spoke. “It would mean so much to me.”

“I have a feeling we will be good friends.” Yara smirked. “Especially after you tell me what you have planned for the Boltons.”

Jon smirked. “I hope blood does not turn your stomach.”

Yara leaned in closer. “I already like the start of this.”

* * *

A few hours later, the four emerged from Theon’s room laughing about something the omega said. They spoke about various topics until a guard for Lord and Lady Stark called for them to join them in their solar. The four of them started down the hall, talking loudly and joking, when Sansa turned down the hall to go to Theon’s room. She was holding one of Theon’s dresses that she helped stitch for him. Sansa had just finished and was returning it when she saw the group coming toward her. She smiled and went to call out for Theon when she locked eyes with a female alpha that she had never seen before and stopped in her tracks. When their eyes locked, she felt an intensity that she had never felt before. Her heart rate sped up, sweat slid from her brow, and she felt a fire in her belly. It wasn’t as hot as when she had her heat, but it was the next closest thing. The feeling was something she couldn’t describe and had never felt before. It was something that was a bit scary since it was new, but she mostly wanted to explore the feeling more. 

Sansa’s knees buckled as the feeling overwhelmed her. Her eyes closed and the dress fell from her fingers as her body began to drop to the floor. Instead of falling to the ground, two strong arms wrapped around her and caught Sansa.

“Are you alright, my Queen?” Sansa blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision. Once clear, her eyes focused on the person that was holding her.

“Oh.” Sansa said softly as she looked into the female alpha’s eyes. She blushed deeply and quickly looked away. She couldn’t look at the alpha or she would feel her stomach flutter. “I am not a Queen.” 

“You have to say what you want so the Gods deliver and since I do not know your name, I had to call you the next best thing.” Sansa looked to her and the alpha winked. Sansa was sure her whole face was bright red now.

“Sansa! Are you alright?” She looked over the alpha’s shoulder to see her brothers and Theon running toward them.

Sansa nodded and cleared her throat before straightening up. “I am alright.” She answered and reluctantly moved from the alpha’s arms. “I just-oh.” She gasped and quickly grabbed Theon’s dress from the floor. “I am so sorry, Theon.”

Theon shook his head and took the clothing from Sansa. “It is fine.” Theon passed the dress off to a guard and asked him to put it in his room. “Are you sure you are fine?”

Sansa nodded quickly. “Yes, I just need-.” She spared a quick glance at the woman beside her. Sansa needed her. “I think I just need some water.” Her face was still burning bright.

“We shall get you some.” Robb said and reached for Sansa’s elbow.

“Who is this, dear brother?” Sansa quickly asked before she could be dragged away.

“Oh, yes, this is Her Highness Crown Princess Yara of the Iron Island.” Theon quickly introduced them. “Princess, this is Lady Sansa Stark. The Crown Princess is here on behalf of House Greyjoy.” Theon introduced them because Sansa did not know of his relation to Yara and did not want one of the alphas to accidentally reveal too much.

Sansa nodded. “It is nice to meet you, your highness.” She curtsied. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Yara took Sansa’s hand and kissed the delicate skin on top. Theon’s eyes widened and he looked to his alphas for help.

“Theon, please take Princess Yara to the solar.” Jon quickly spoke up. “We will take Sansa to her chambers and ensure her health.”

Theon nodded. “Of course, this way.” Theon gently turned Yara away from Sansa and began to walk down the hall. Yara looked over her shoulder to see the back of Sansa’s form walking in the opposite way with her brothers.

“No.” 

Yara whipped her head around to look at her little brother. “What?”

“Sansa is already promised to another.” Theon did not know all of the details of the betrothal but he heard bits and pieces from Lady Stark while acting as her maid.

“Dear brother.” Yara smiled. “Promises are broken all the time in Westeros.” She gave Theon a wink and he let out a groan.

“Can we solve one problem before you cause another?”

* * *

“I will attempt to keep my sister away from Sansa.” Theon let out a sigh as he snuggled under the furs on his alphas’ bed. 

He had pretty much decided to never sleeping alone again. He did have a bit of a row with his alphas over the issue. It wasn’t that they didn’t want Theon sleeping in their bed, but they were worried for his reputation. Even though they were betrothed, the Stark twins knew rumors would fly about Theon’s virtue. The servants would gossip and they didn’t want him to be embarrassed in his own home. 

Theon kindly told them that he didn’t give a fuck what anyone said or what rumors were created. He didn’t want to sleep without his alphas any longer. He felt safe between them and he knew he could keep them safe as well. Theon also turned on his omega softness and let a few tears slip from his eyes as he accused his alphas of no longer wanting him. The row promptly ended with Theon getting his way and being snuggled between two gorgeous alphas. 

“I make no promises, though. She can be a handful.” Theon chuckled. 

“I do not think Sansa would appreciate you keeping Yara away from her.” Robb spoke. Theon watched his shirtless alpha carry a candle across the room. He placed it on the bedside table before joining Theon in bed.

“Really?” He questioned. 

“She was...enthralled.” Robb chuckled. 

“Quite so.” Jon spoke up from his position across the room, blowing out the last of the candles. He also brought a candle to his bedside table. “I do not believe I have ever seen her blush so hard.” He put the candle down and slid into bed on the other side of Theon. 

“Do not tease her.” Theon said as he sat up onto his elbows.

“We will not...at least not right now.” Robb smirked. Theon shook his head but turned toward Robb to kiss him on the lips. This surprised the alpha because Theon never initiated affection with it. It was always him or Jon that kissed first. Robb quickly got over his shock and returned the kiss. He placed his hand on Theon’s hip as the kiss deepened.

Theon reached behind him for Jon and soon felt the other alpha plastered to him. His lips found Theon’s neck and the omega moaned softly when Jon nipped at his sensitive scent gland. Robb moved to kiss along Theon’s jaw and the other side of his neck while Theon turned his head to kiss Jon’s lips. Theon could feel their hands on his midriff and hips. They did not move to touch any other parts of him and on any other night, 

Theon would have been grateful for that. He hadn’t wanted them, or anyone, to touch his intimate parts but things had begun to change for him. Theon had started to feel a want no, a need, for his alphas. Recently, he had been feeling hot under the collar whenever they came to bed shirtless and felt an ache between his legs when they kissed passionately. Theon still felt a bit of nervousness when it came to the full act, but he still wanted to try something. 

“I-Can you…” Theon felt his face heat up as he struggled to get out the words.

“Hm?” Jon hummed against Theon’s neck. 

Theon’s breathing hitched when Robb nipped at his collarbone. “Can you touch me...down there?” Theon asked softly. He felt both alphas stiffen against him. Theon felt his heartbeat quicken as neither alpha made a move or a made sound. He could only her their quiet breaths and feel puffs of air against his skin.

“It is fine if you do not want to. I understand.” Theon quickly blurted out. Of course they wouldn’t want to touch him. Why would he think they would? His body was scared and mutilated. He was dirty, disgusting, used-

“No, no!” Jon and Robb quickly exclaimed. They realized how their hesitance may have come off and wanted to quell any fears or negative thoughts their omega may be having. 

“We want to.” Jon assures Theon. 

“But do you really want to?” Robb questioned. “Or are you doing this because you think we want this and you just want to make us happy?” 

Theon sighed in relief. His alphas were so respectful and careful with him. He was so grateful for that. “I want it.” Theon cleared his throat. “I do not think I can do...everything tonight.” He tried to explain. “But I want to try…I-I have an ache, a need.” Theon blushed. “I need your help. I have never touched myself...there.”

“We will help you, love.” Robb smirked. “Lie back.” He gently guided Theon into his back.

“Tell us to stop and we will.” Jon spoke as he hovered over Theon.

“I know.” Theon reached up and pulled Jon down for a kiss. He felt Robb latch onto his neck again as Jon pushed his tongue into his mouth. He could taste the remnants of sweet wine and wondered if Jon could taste the honey from the cakes he had snacked on before coming to bed.

Theon broke the kiss because his lungs screamed for air. He gasped when Jon and Robb sucked at the scent glands on either side of his neck. He could feel himself becoming wet between his thighs. It was an unusual feeling for him but not unwelcome. The ache between his thighs was growing strong as his need increased. He let out a soft whimper and allowed his legs to come slightly apart. 

“May I?” Robb pulled at his string that laid against his collarbone. Theon nodded and Robb undid the tie at the top of his shift. He pulled the shift back as much as he could to reveal Theon’s chest. His chest was only slightly puffy, smaller than most male omegas. Theon contributed to the fact that he was no longer fertile. Since he couldn’t have children, they was no reason for his breast to grow. Their small size didn’t dissatisfy his alphas. Robb’s mouth quickly found his nipple while Jon’s hand played with the other. 

Theon panted and let out a string of soft whimpers. “Alphas…” Theon moaned. He’d never had his chest played with like this and he was enjoying it more than he thought possible. 

Jon and Robb both dropped a hand to grip Theon’s shift near his hip. The two began to slowly pull the shift up to reveal Theon’s sex. Their omega shivered at the action and his legs fell close.

“Do you want us to stop?” Robb questioned.

Theon shook his head. “No.” He answered. The movement was automatic, hiding himself from the alphas that raped him in the past. He hadn’t meant to close his legs. His body just reacted. “Just...don’t pull down the furs and look. I do not want you to see...the scars and…” He trailed off and Robb pressed a kiss to his lips. The kiss was slightly distracting for Theon. He hadn’t felt Robb and Jon’s hands slide down his belly, underneath the furs until he felt one of their fingertips at his cocklet. 

Theon gasped as two fingers rubbed against the small nub. It was more like an enlarged clit than a cocklet since some damage had been done to it. Both alphas could feel scars along Theon’s cocklet and felt themselves growing angry as they imagined the torture their omega endured. They fought to keep their emotions in check for Theon. They wanted to please their omega, not stress him.

Theon breathed heavily as Robb and Jon played with his sex. He could almost forget about the scars and the horror everytime Jon’s fingers squeezed the small tip and Robb teased the slit. He felt his stomach flutter with nervousness as he felt fingers dipping lower to his cunt. 

“Gods…” Robb moaned. “Our omega is so wet.” His finger rubbed along the outer lips of Theon’s cunt and he could feel slick there. His honey was already overflowing from its pot and they hadn’t done much to him yet. 

Jon’s fingers quickly joined Robb’s and he let out a moan. “So perfect.” He said before mouthing at Theon’s neck. 

“Aye, that he is.” Robb agreed before using his mouth to tease Theon’s chest again. Both alphas used their mouths to relax Theon even more so they met little to no resistance when both slid one finger inside of their omega.

“Oh.” Theon gasped when he felt the digits inside of him. Initially, it was a weird feeling. There was no pain but it just felt different. It wasn’t good or bad, just different. That quickly started to change when they slowly started to pump their fingers in and out of him. “Oh.” Theon moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as the weird feeling turned into a good feeling. His hips began to move involuntarily. They had a mind of their own and Theon may have been embarrassed by it if it didn’t feel so good and his mind wasn’t fogged over by lust. 

“Ah!” Theon moaned loudly when Robb and Jon’s fingers pressed into something inside of him that made his toes curls and pleasure roll up his spine. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand to not be so loud.

“No, no.” Jon used his free hand to gently pull Theon’s hand from his mouth. “We want to hear you.”

“We need to hear you so we know you are enjoying yourself.” Robb added.

“M’enjoying myself.” Theon slurred as their fingers began to thrust fast. “Oh, Gods. There!” 

“Here?” Jon smirked as his finger ran across Theon’s inner pearl. Theon nodded frantically.

“Please.” Theon moaned. “There, please.”

“Can we add more fingers?” Robb asked and Theon quickly nodded. Both alphas slid another finger inside of their omega and began to thrust their fingers quicker into him.

“Oh, Gods!” Theon’s hips moved as he attempted to fuck himself onto their fingers. He could feel both alphas pressed against him, their cocks rubbing against his hips and thighs. He thought feeling their cocks would have scared him but it turned him on more. He could feel more slick leak from him each time he felt his alphas’ cocks twitch against his body. “Alphas, alphas, I…”

“Tell us what you need.” Robb growled into his ear.

“I do not know.” Theon whined. He’d never felt like this before, never been in this position, never felt this much pleasure before. His whole body was tingling and he just knew he didn’t want it to stop. “Please, keep going. Do not stop.” He pleaded.

“Gods, you make the prettiest sounds.” Jon growled into his ear.

“You are so pretty like this.” Robb added. “In the throws of passion...I know you will look even better when you allow us to give you everything.”

“I can almost imagine the faces you will make and the sounds we shall hear when you allow us to put our mouths on your sex.” Jon curled his fingers while Robb struck deeper. 

“Oh, oh Jon, Robb.” Theon moaned as he imagined what it would feel like to have their tongues inside him. He couldn’t even believe they would want to put their mouths there after everything that had happened. 

“And when we slide inside you.” Robb’s breath hitched. “And thrust against your pearl.”

“Send you to your peak over and over again.” Jon promised.

Theon’s eyes squeezed shut as his cunt began to clamp down on his alphas’ fingers. “I…” His toes began to curl into the bedding and his back started to arch off the bed as he felt an usual feeling in his stomach. “I…” It only took one more particular hard thrust to send him to his peak. “Alphas!” He moaned loudly. His back arched off the bed and his eyes remained closed as his first orgasm hit him in wave after wave of pleasure. His legs began to shake and come together as Jon and Robb still played with his pulsing cunt. He collapsed back into the bed and breathed heavily, chest heaving up and down. He felt their fingers slowly leaving his sensitive quim and he opened his eyes to see his alphas sucking on their fingers as if their lives depended on it.

“How are you feeling?” Robb questioned and Theon gave him a goofy smile.

“Amazing.” Theon felt the post orgasm sleepiness settle in but he was still concerned for his alphas. “Your pleasure-.”

“Was had.” Jon admitted, both alphas cumming in their sleep pants at the sight of Theon orgasming. Both alphas pressed a kiss to Theon’s forehead.

“Sleep.” 

Theon nodded and pulled both alphas impossibly closer to snuggle. He drifted off to sleep silently beating himself up for waiting for so long to ask for this. If this is the type of pleasure intimacy would give him, he may not be able to make it to the wedding night to go all of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> queenielacy.tumblr.com


	11. The Stage is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of Theon's revenge plan is set into motion.

The stage was set and Theon was ready for his lead role in the final act of House Bolton. Lord Stark sent a letter to the Boltons, inviting them to Winterfell under the guise of needing assistance in quelling a small wildling conflict on the Northwest border. Lord Bolton readily accepted the invitation. He was never one to shy away from battle. Roose enjoyed the rush that battle gave him, skin soaked in his enemies blood and flayed bodies on display to scare away the remaining enemy troops. 

He also took any chance to appear more competent than Ned Stark. Lord Bolton always believed he would be a better Warden of the North and took every opportunity to prove that. He knew King Robert would never go against his long-time friend but if he could win over the other Northern Lords, he could take what he thought was rightfully his. 

His recently legitimized son, Ramsay, would be joining him. The boy had much to learn and needed to understand there was more to Lordship than fucking and torturing. Lord Stark had also requested Ramsay’s presence. In the letter, he explained that he would like Ramsay, Robb and Jon to be close. They were the next generation of rulers and a strong bond between them would lead to a strong future for the North. Roose wrote back and said Ramsay would be coming along. His boy enjoyed hunting and suggested he get together with Ned to plan a hunting trip.

Roose and Ramsay suspected nothing and that made the situation all the more better.

Theon woke early to ready himself for his upcoming confrontation. The father and son were used to seeing him dressed in rags, hands bound, and tears streaming down his face. He wanted to look good. No, he wanted to look better than good. He wanted to stun them. He wanted them to see that he may be damaged, but they did not break him. He was not broken. He would not break, at least not in front of them.

He had Osha fix his face with the black eye lining shit that Theon still didn’t know much about. All he knew was that it made him look like a God. She brushed out his hair and then pinched his cheeks to add color to his face when he least expected. Theon yelped and slapped her hands away while Osha just laughed. 

He felt bad for lying to Osha. He only told her that he was needed at a meeting Robb and Jon had already planned with another Lord. It was partially true...in a way. He only had to keep his secret for a few more hours and then Osha would know everything. 

Once Osha left, Theon dressed himself. He wore a dark blue dress with a square neck. He wore a direwolf pin over his right breast and put a black leather belt around his waist. He tightened the belt and it revealed his small waist and nice ass. Theon was checking himself in the mirror when Jon and Robb came back into their chambers. The two alphas moved to stand behind him. Theon looked at them in the mirror. They were all matching in dark blue threads.

“You are beautiful.” Jon smiled before leaning in to kiss Theon’s neck. 

Robb agreed and kissed the other side of his neck. “However, one thing is missing.” Robb straightened up as Theon gave him a confused look in the mirror. Robb reached behind himself and pulled something from his belt. He brought it around to the front so Theon could see the gift in the mirror. Theon smiled and quickly turned around to see the gift in person. 

Robb held a dagger in his hands. It had a black leather handle and was housed in a black sheath with silver metal detailing. A large ‘S’ was welded into the sheath and was surrounded by swirls and curls of silver metal. Theon reached for the dagger and took it into his hands. He slowly unsheathed it and admired the blade. It came to a very sharp point and felt light in his hand. He pressed his thumb to the blade and felt its sharpness. Despite its lightness, it could do some damage.

“Are you ready?” Robb questioned and Theon nodded and re-sheathed the dagger. He slid the dagger into his belt and then looked up at his alphas.

“I am ready.” 

Jon and Robb held out their hands for Theon to take. Theon slipped his arms in theirs and gave them a smile. “Revenge is ours.”

* * *

“Lord Bolton!” Ned Stark plastered a fake smile on his face as the Boltons approached him outside his home. He was used to faking happiness with Lords he didn’t like but this was the hardest it had ever been for him. He was worried that his smile may be too fake and Roose would pick up on their plan. He quickly looked over at his wife and saw that she wore a frown on her face. Catelyn always wore he real emotions on her face. He gentle nudged her and Catelyn quickly smiled.

“I am trying.” She whispered to Ned.

“I know.” Ned whispered back. “Me as well.”

“Lord and Lady Stark.” Roose spoke. He and his son showed respect, bowing slightly, before straightening up. “You remember my boy, Ramsay?” He gestures to his son.

Catelyn nodded. “My, you have grown into a handsome young man.” She smiled. “You are almost as tall as my eldest boys.” She couldn’t help but in a bit of a jab. Ramsay gave her a tight smile and a nod.

“Let us get out of the cold.” Ned interjected. “Come.” He waved them in. 

Ned and Catelyn entered first followed by the Bolton men. Ned and Catelyn crossed the threshold first and quickly turned on their heels to face their adversaries. Before Roose or Ramsay could say anything, the guards standing near the door moved to grab them.

“What is the meaning of this!” Roose exclaimed but wasn’t answered.

“Take them below.” Ned ordered and they were soon hauled off to their prison. Ned and Catelyn followed behind the guards and down to the cells where Roose and Ramsay were locked in two separate cells.

“What is this!” Roose yelled. “A joke!”

“How can we be treated like this!” Ramsay yelped. 

“I swear to all the Gods-.”

“You are in no position to make threats, Lord Bolton.” Ned reminded him of his current position.

“I have a right to know why I am being held!” Roose yelled.

“You will know quite soon, Lord Bolton.” Catelyn smirked.

A few seconds later, the door to the jail opened and heavy footsteps started down the stairs. Roose saw four figures descend the stairs and walk closer and closer to the cells, into the torch light so he could finally see them. Roose began to laugh. It was actually more of a cackle than a laugh.

“I was correct.” Roose said as he looked between Princess Yara and Theon. “I know an omega whore when I see one.”

Robb and Jon’s eyes went red and both Boltons took a step back. They took great measures to keep their True Alpha abilities hidden, they did not want to make others feel threatened by them, but they didn’t care now. They wanted to invoke fear in the men. Yara growled behind them as Theon stepped forward.

“How does it feel to be behind bars?” Theon asked and Roose chuckled. “To have your freedom taken away from you?”

“You think you are better because you are engaged to those two.” He pointed to Jon and Robb. “Once a whore, always a whore.” He sneered.

Theon scoffed. “I never had to open my legs to get anything or anyone.” He responded to Roose’s insinuation. “My father, on the other hand, could not achieve anything without my cunt.” He said and Roose gave him a smirk. “I remember you offering my father a piece of the North if he offered me up to your disgusting bastard...I assume you also wanted your share of me.” Theon shrugged. “I believe that is treason...but what do I know? I’m just a silly whore.” Theon smirked.

Roose growled. He couldn’t stand that Theon, this omega whore, was speaking to him like this. He should be on his knees before him and not giving him a shit eating grin. “Never opened your legs, huh?” He questioned.

“Do they know what I have done to you?” Ramsay interjected. “Do they know their omega has been used over and over again? Do they know about the whippings? The cutting? Have they seen the scars on your back? Did they see the ‘R’ that I carved on your cunt? Do they know that I flayed the skin on your coc-.”

Ramsay was quickly cut off when Jon and Robb crossed the room. He wasn’t able to move quick enough, so Jon and Robb were able to grab Ramsay’s tunic and yank him against the bars. Ramsay let out a loud yelp when his body hit the hard steel bars. Jon’s hand moved from the tunic to Ramsay’s throat and started to choke him.

Theon walked over to his alphas and touched their shoulders. “Stop, you will kill him.” He said softly.

“Good.” Robb growled and Jon began to choke harder.

“A quick death would be too good for him.” Theon responded. “Besides, you promised me.” Jon’s hand faltered. They did promise to keep their anger in check last night, and they would not kill him before Yara got a piece of him.

Jon and Robb let him go and Ramsay fell to the floor, holding his neck and gasping for air. “Open his cell, please.” Theon spoke in a monotone voice. The guards shuffled over and quickly opened the cell before they felt the wrath of the Heirs of Winterfell. They opened the door and Theon stepped inside to stand over Ramsay. 

“They know.” Theon answered. “They know all about how you held me down and raped me as I begged you to stop. They know of your cruelty. You were cruel for cruelty’s sake. I never did you wrong and yet, you punished me as if I had stolen your lands.” Theon looked over at Jon and Robb. “Can you hold him please?” He said in a sweet voice and both Alpha’s came running to his side. They held Ramsay as Theon unsheathed his dagger. “The physical punishment damaged my body, but my mind is far from broken...I guess I should thank you and your father.” 

Theon chuckled. “Thanks to you, I know how strong I am. You called me names, said I was lower than dirt. You can refer to me as a whore, a prostitute, pleasure slave, or whatever makes you feel great but I know who I am…and I want you to remember that....” Theon smirked and gestured to his alphas. Robb began to undo Ramsay’s breeches. “I am Theon of House Greyjoy, Prince of the Iron Islands, Heir Consort of Winterfell and the North, Princess Yara’s heir to the Seastone Throne, and most importantly.” Theon crouched down so he was face to face with Ramsay. “I am Ironborn. We do not forget nor do we easily forgive.” 

Robb pulled Ramsay’s cock out before holding his hips. Theon lowered the dagger and pressed the cold steel to his prick. Ramsay let out a loud scream as Theon began to cut into the sensitive skin. Theon didn’t even hear the screams as he focused on what he was doing. He took his time in perfecting his cuts before pulling the bloody knife back.

“We are even.” Theon spoke. ‘TG’ was carved into Ramsay’s cock in big block letters. Ramsay cried as Theon stood up and the alphas dropped him. The trio walked out of the cell to stand next to Lord and Lady Stark.

“Leave that cell door open.” Yara ordered. “They may be even, but we are not little Ramsay.” She said before cracking her knuckles.

“You will do that to me as well?” Roose questioned Theon. The omega shook his head.

“I know pain does not bother you.” Theon answered. “But public humiliation does.” 

“I have prepared an edict.” Ned Stark spoke up. “You will be stripped of your Lordship for Treason and Rape, and Dreadfort will fall under the direct control of Consort Greyjoy.”

“A wedding gift from my alphas.” Theon smirked. “How does it feel? Being replaced by an omega whore?”

Roose sneered at him. “Your father was right. Omegas do bring bad luck.”

Theon chuckled. “Bad men who do bad things bring bad luck.” 

“A lesson learned late.” Catelyn said. “But, eventually, it all comes back to you.”

Theon blew Roose a kiss and winked before walking away. He left the Boltons to Yara, Catelyn, and Ned. He thought Robb and Jon would stay, but he heard their heavy footsteps behind him. They soon caught up to him and stayed by his side as he left the underground prison. Their hands slid onto his lower back to keep him steady as they climbed the stairs. They kept their hands there as they moved through the castle, back to their chambers.

Theon felt like he could finally breathe once their chamber door closed. He let out a deep sigh and swallowed hard before turning to face his alphas. He rushed to them, jumping in their arms. Both alphas caught him and hugged him close. 

“You did great.” Robb whispered in his ear and Jon agreed.

“Kiss me.” Theon whispered and Robb happily obliged, pressing a soft kiss to Theon’s lips. Theon deepened the kiss, pressing in closer and sliding his tongue across Robb’s bottom lip. Robb opened his mouth and Theon tasted his alpha. He pulled away and turned to Jon to repeat his actions, tasting the wine they’d drunk before going to the cells. 

“Touch me.” Theon requested and both alphas opened their mouths to ask if he was sure but Theon cut them off. “I just need your hands on me...I am not theirs. I will never be theirs. I do not ever have to think about this after today. I am my own and I am yours and…” He trailed off as the revelation finally dawned on him. He would no longer allow Ramsay nor his father and their past actions to dictate his life. He would do what he wanted when he wanted without regret. His desires now fully ruled him instead of his embarrassments that he shouldn’t even be embarrassed about. 

Theon turned this back to his alphas and then looked at them over his shoulders. “Can you undo the tie for me?” He asked. The alphas hesitated for a moment. Theon never undressed in front of them and they always respected that, but their omega was asking them for help. The alpha in them couldn’t allow the request to go unanswered. Jon reached out to pull the ties loose while Robb undid the belt around Theon’s waist.

The dagger and belt hit the floor with a low clank before Theon began to shimmy out of the dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. He was left in a thin slip he wore under the dress and his small clothes. Robb and Jon felt their chests constrict when they spotted the tops of scars on Theon’s back. Their omega continued to undress, pulling the slip over his head and tossing it in a pile with the dress. 

His small clothes were easily removed to leave himself completely naked. Theon soon felt hands on his hips and his lower back. He could feel his alphas fingers tracing along the long scars that criss crossed his back. The raised scars left his back discolored and bumpy, definitely not the prettiest sight for his alphas to see.

Theon’s eyes fluttered close when he felt lips on his shoulder. “Get on the bed, on your stomach.” He felt a shiver go up his spine when Robb ordered him onto the bed. Theon silently nodded before walking over to the bed. He pulled the furs back and then crawled onto the bed. As he moved to lay on his stomach, he could hear the rustling of clothing being removed and items hitting the floor. 

Theon settled himself and folded his arms so he could lay his head on them. He waited a few moments before he felt the bed dip on either side of him. He soon felt hands and lips and his body. Lips kissed up the back of legs and thighs while another pair of lips kissed across his shoulders and back. Theon let out a satisfied sigh at the sensation of wet tongues licking across his skin and large hands grabbing at his ass.

Robb left open mouth kisses along the tops of Theon’s scars while Jon focused on Theon’s lower back scars before dipping lower to leave kisses along his perfect globes. He nipped at the flesh on both sides before spreading both cheeks to reveal Theon’s pink hole.

Theon gasped and raised his head from his arms when he felt a tongue on his asshole. “Oh!” He did not know this type of act was possible. He knew alphas would put their mouths on their omega’s cunt but he never knew about this.

“He has such a good tongue and he loves to use his mouth..” Robb whispered in Theon’s ear before licking the shell of his omega’s ear. Theon turned to Robb and pressed in for an open mouth kiss. It was sloppy, with a lot of tongue and Theon felt spit beginning to drop from his mouth. “Gods!” Theon gasped and reached out to grab at Robb’s arm. 

Robb smirked. “I can already smell your slick.” Robb gave Theon another kiss. Theon had started to feel wet between his legs even though they weren’t touching his cunt. 

“Please.” Theon begged.

“Tell me what you want.” Robb demanded.

Theon whimpered as he pushed back onto Jon’s tongues. “Touch me.”

“We are.” Robb teased, smirking at his omega. 

“Touch my cunt.” Theon didn’t ask, he demanded it.

Jon heard his omega and pulled back. “Turn over.” His voice was rough and husky. He gave Theon’s ass another grab before sliding back so Theon could turn over.

Theon quickly turned over onto his back to reveal his front to his alphas. “Bend your knees, love.” Robb gave Theon direction and placed one hand on his right knee while Jon grabbed the left. The alphas carefully helped Theon bend his knees to his chest and spread his legs to reveal his sex.

Both alphas let out a growl as they looked at Theon’s cocklet, finally figuring out why it had felt so small. Most of the delicate skin had been flayed away and it appeared as if his cocklet had somehow been whittled down like wood. 

Theon tried to stop himself but his omega instincts involuntarily kicked in and yelled for him to get away from the angry alphas. He let out a whimper at their growls and tried to shy away, attempting to close his legs and move away from them, but the alphas gripped his knees to stop him. Rob and Jon basically threw themselves on top of Theon and pressed kisses to his lips, face, neck and chest. They silently communicated that they weren’t mad at him and instead, absolutely furious with Ramsey and his disgusting actions. Theon was quickly relaxed by his alphas and became pliant for them again. 

Robb and Jon kissed down Theon’s body until they were both lying on their stomachs between their omegas legs. They licked their lips as they admired Theon’s glistening cunt. They could smell his sweet slick and were eager to find out if it tasted as sweet. Before both alphas did that, their eyes drifted to the ‘R’ that was cut onto the right lip of Theon’s sex. Robb leaned in to lick his tongue across the letter.

“My initial on your cunt.” Robb smiled. “Further proof you were made for us.” Robb added and Theon let out a soft chuckle. Robb was no longer allowing Ramsay to claim any part of Theon and Theon wasn’t either. The initial wasn’t for Ramsay, it was for Robb now. “You jealous, brother?” Robb smirked and Jon rolled his eyes.

“I do not need my name on him to know he is mine.” Jon spoke. “He only needs my tongue to mark him.”

“Oh, Jon!” Theon moaned. His hands sank into Jon’s dark curls as his lips wrapped around his cocklet. He was able to swallow all of Theon and switched between light and hard suckles. His tongue teased the sensitive tip as he sucked along the length.

“Robb!” Theon yelped as he felt a tongue slip between his lower lips. He raised his head to see Jon’s dark curls and Robb’s reddish-brown hair peeking out behind his brother. “Gods!” His head fell onto the pillow as Robb’s tongue found his way inside of him as Jon continued his motions. It was too much, both alphas licking and sucking at his complete sex and pushing all of the right buttons seemingly on their first try. Theon was definitely starting to believe the Gods made Jon and Robb just for him. 

“Alphas, I-Oh, Gods…” Theon moaned out. He could feel his thighs beginning to shake and his body tensing. His toes curled as the feeling of pleasure exploded through him. Theon arched off the bed and let out a loud moan as he reached his peak. His legs came together in an attempt to get his alphas to stop but they didn’t. It was as if they were in a complete trance, under a spell of some kind. Theon quickly became over-sensitive and reached down to push their heads away. “Alphas…” Theon whined and both men pulled back.

“He tastes like honey.” Robb commented. “So sweet.”

Jon leaned down to take a quick lick causing Theon to let out another whine. He moaned as he tasted Theon’s slick. “So good.” He moaned. Jon was definitely going to devour Theon’s sensitive cunt, but he needed a break.

Robb and Jon moved Theon to lay on his side and both men laid on either side of him. Robb laid in front of Theon and kissed him while Jon sucked at Theon’s scent gland. He pressed his cock against Theon’s ass and began to rut against the flesh. Robb took Theon’s top leg and hiked it over his hip. His cock easily slid between Theon’s wet thighs and Robb groaned as he rocked back and forth. 

Theon moaned as he kissed Robb. The alpha broke the kiss and buried his face in Theon’s neck as he fucked the omega’s thighs, muffling his loud moans. Theon turned his head so Jon could kiss his lips, sliding his tongue across his lips before plunging in to take a taste. Robb began to lose his rhythm and his hips moved erratically as he lost focus. He was so close to his orgasm and was eagerly chasing it. Robb gripped Theon’s hips tight and began to move quicker. With his focus all but gone, the tip of his cock ended up bumping against Theon’s entrance. It caught on Theon’s lip and didn’t enter the omega, but Robb immediately stopped moving.

“I apologize.” Robb quickly grabbed his cock to reposition himself between Theon’s thighs. “I did not mean-.”

“It is fine.” Theon broke his kiss with Jon to look at Robb. “You can...if you want.” Theon offered all of himself to his alphas and it made both of the alphas’ brains short circuit. Their omega was offering himself to them, even after all of his trauma, and they both desperately wanted to but didn’t. Robb shook his head.

“Not until the wedding night.” Robb answered and Theon scoffed. 

“But you could just...slip it in.” Theon pressed a soft kiss to Robb’s lips. “It is already so close.”

Robb closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Theon was making this incredibly difficult for him. “You do not have to wait. You and I both know I am no maid.”

“But you are.” Jon mumbled against his shoulder. Robb nodded to agree as Theon gave him a confused look.

“My maidenhe-.”

“We will be your first choice.” Robb cut him off and Theon’s eyes widened in realization. While Theon’s physical maidenhead was gone, Robb and Jon would be the first alphas he actually chose to give himself to. That was special to them and they wanted to wait to perform the final act on their wedding.

Theon scoffed. “You romantic saps.” He played frustrated but actually thought it was quite sweet of them. “I want you both to know that you can have me whenever you want.” He teased and both alphas growled before shushing Theon. They both returned to rutting against their omega and chasing their orgasm. Jon and Robb kissed and sucked along Theon’s neck, earning soft moans from the omega. Soon, both alphas went rigid against him. Theon felt warm liquid on his ass and between his thighs before both alpha went lip against him, breathing heavily and moving to tighten their hold on him. 

They laid silently against one another until Jon regained his breath. He said up and went to the small washbasin in their room. He wet a piece of linen before going back to the bed. Jon cleaned his seed from Theon’s backside and turned Theon over. He settled between Theon’s thighs and cleaned away Robb’s seed before tossing the linen onto the floor. 

“Now.” Jon hooked his hands around Theon’s thighs. “It is my turn to taste this honey.”

* * *

“We apologize for our tardiness.” Robb spoke up for the trio as they took their seats at the table in their parent’s solar. They were having a private family dinner with Princess Yara. Jon began to plate food for Theon and Robb turned to Bran and asked him to pass the bread. Since the family wanted this dinner to be completely private, there were no servants around so everyone served their own food and poured their own wine.

“I am sure you were handling something important.” Catelyn raised her eyebrows at Ned and the head of the family let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Business?” Yara picked up her cup of wine and took a sip. She gazed at her little brother from over the wine cup and smirked. “Does that business have to do with that mark on your neck? Yara’s voice dropped to a whisper so her words did not get to Catelyn or Ned at the head of the table.

Theon gasped and looked at Yara with wide eyes. He tried to kick her under the table but Yara had already moved her legs away so Theon couldn’t reach them. “You have become quite close with Lady Sansa. Should we keep an eye on you, dear Princess?” Theon decided that two could play that game. Sansa quickly looked over at Yara before looking down at her lap, her cheeks bright red. Yara took another sip of wine and placed her cup down. She wanted to laugh but held it inside. 

“Not at all.” Yara answered. “I would never disrespect Lady Sansa in such a manner.” She winked and Theon rolled his eyes. If his sister offended the Starks or caused a disturbance over Sansa, he was going to throw her into the ocean for the Drowned Gods to take. 

The group began to eat their food and the conversations flowed easily. Theon let out a sigh and pressed his hand to his stomach. He couldn’t eat. His stomach did flips as he thought about what he would say and how he would say it to his new siblings. He wanted, needed, to tell them the truth about his identity but he didn’t know how they would take it. Would they hate him for lying? Would they think he was just trying to get something from their brothers? If they become angry, would they ever forgive him? Robb and Jon attempted to feed him again but he pushed their hands away. He wouldn’t be able to keep anything down unless he ridded himself of his nervousness, and there was only one way to do that.

Theon slowly stood from his chair. The talking died down and everyone turned their head to look at the omega. “I must start by thanking Lord and Lady Stark for this dinner. This was not just a meal for our guest. We had ulterior motives. Robb and Jon already know this, but I must tell you siblings. I am to wed your brothers and I would like to have good relationships with all of you, so I must tell you...I am a liar. I have been lying to you since the beginning.”

“What?” Arya questioned and looked to Robb and Jon for answers, but the alphas did not say anything.

“Lying about what?” Rickon asked.

“About who I really am. I am not Theon Waters. I am not a lowborn bastard from King’s Landing.” Theon took in a deep breath. “My real name is Theon Greyjoy.” He said and he saw their eyes wide. “I am Prince Theon of the Iron Islands. Princess Yara is my elder sister.” He gestured to his sister. 

“You are the lost Prince of Pyke.” Bran gasped and Theon nodded.

“...that makes sense.” Theon looked to Sansa and the girl blushed when she realized she had spoken aloud. 

“How does it make sense, my Queen?” Yara questioned and Sansa turned to look at Yara. 

“Your eyes...they were familiar to me.” Sansa blushed. “But I could not place them until now. You both have the same eyes.” 

Theon smirked as he looked away from Sansa and his sister. He really wanted to tease his sister about how she’d obviously been staring into Sansa’s eyes for long periods of time, but this was not the time nor the place.

“You both do favor one another.” Ned added as he watched his eldest daughter made eyes at the Princess of the Iron Islands. He knew this was going to turn into a problem.

“Just remember that I am the attractive one.” Yara teased and Theon picked up his handkerchief and threw it across the table at her. Their dinner mates chuckled at the brother and sister interaction.

“But why did you leave?”

Theon turned to look at the youngest Stark. Rickon had a confused look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly open. “You are a Prince. Why leave that life?”

Theon sighed. He did not want to expose the youngest Stark to the horrors he endured, so he had to be careful with how he worded his explanation. “I was only a Prince in name. I was not treated like a Prince.”

“What did you do to deserve that?” Arya asked.

“Arya!” Catelyn exclaimed.

“What? If they did not treat him like a Prince, then he had to have made them mad.” Arya explained. Her thought process was logical and Theon was not offended by the question.

“I presented as an omega.” Theon answered.

Sansa frowned. “I do not understand.” 

“I had three older siblings, all alphas. I was supposed to be an alpha.” Theon started. “When I presented as an omega, my father was not happy. He saw no value in omegas, especially male omegas.” Theon explained. “After I presented, he took away all of my things and made me sleep in the cellar. He treated me like dirt. I could not take anymore of his cruel words and treatment, so Yara helped me escape.”

“That was so brave of you.” Sansa spoke, gazing at Yara with dreamy eyes. 

“Theon was the brave one.” Yara said. “He had to hide on the main, all alone. He only left with a few coins, some bread and a few tunics.” She explained and grabbed her wine cup. “But you did very well on your own...Consort Greyjoy.” She raised her glass to Theon. Her brother smiled and nodded at her.

“That is not fair.” Rickon spoke up. “Maester Luwin said we have no choice in what we presented as.”

“I know.” Theon answered. It was amazing that a young child could understand a simple concept that his father could not. “But father did not care.”

“Will you go back to Pyke now?” Bran asked sadly. “It is your home but...I do not want you to leave.”

“You cannot leave!” Arya determined. “I still need to learn how to fire two arrows at once.”

“And you promised to help me with my writing!” Rickon exclaimed and then looked at Yara. “Please don’t take Theon back to Pyke!”

“I am not leaving.” Theon chuckled. “I am still marrying your brothers and I will stay in Winterfell with them. However, I will be taking a short trip to Pyke in the coming weeks.” 

“There is business to finish.” Yara interjected and Theon nodded. 

“Aye, business will be taken care of.” Theon grabbed his wine class. “And then I shall become one with the North and your pack.”

“To Theon.” Ned raises his cup. “Your strength and courage is incredible.”

“May it inspire a generation of Northern and Ironborn children.” Catelyn added as she raised her glass.

“Here! Here!” Everyone grabbed their cups and drank to Theon. The omega sank back down onto his chair and let out a sigh of relief. He felt both of his alpha's Touch his thighs and he immediately grabbed their hands to hold them. Theon was glad he had the support of the entire Stark family. 

After the great family dinner, Theon found Osha and took her back to his private chambers. They shared a cup of wine before he confessed his true identity. Osha almost choked on her wine as she tried to laugh and swallow at the same time.

“Good Gods!” Osha slapped Theon on the shoulder as she put her wine cup down. “That’s one hell of a secret.” She said and Theon agreed. “But why hide?”

Theon told her everything. He didn’t spare many details like he had done with the Stark children. He told Osha of his father’s hatred of omegas and how that led to years of torture. Theon explained everything and Osha threw her arms around Theon, hugging him tight. Theon heard her sniffle and playfully threatened to remove her from Winterfell if she began to weep. 

“You are amazing, Theon.” Osha began to chuckle. “Another thing we have in common...shit parents and being hurt by alphas...but I feel it would be wrong of me to complain. You went through much worse.”

Theon shook his head. “I am here if you ever want to unburden yourself.” Theon offered and Osha laughed again.

“My past is certainly no burden.” Osha answered. “Besides, it’s more fun to talk about your future because revenge is in your future, right? If not, I am officially changing the Stark motto to ‘revenge is coming’.”

Theon laughed. “I have a plan.” He confessed. He would no longer hope and pray to the Gods that his father would suffer consequences for his actions. He would bring the consequences to him...and he wanted his father to know that Theon Greyjoy was like a dark cloud and he was ready to bring on the storm. Revenge is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Queenielacy


	12. Gods, I hope so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Ramsey learn their fate while Yara and Sansa grow even closer. Ned and Catelyn try to avoid a heartbreaking situation for their daughter.

“...Due to the recent revelation of a plot to rid the North of House Stark and take control of Winterfell, Lord Roose of House Bolton has been found guilty of Treason. In accordance with the laws of the Seven Kingdoms, the punishment for the guilty party is to be hanged, drawn, and quartered. With the permission of His Majesty The King, Lord Bolton’s punishment will be carried out, under the supervision of Lord Eddard of House Stark, in a weeks time.” Robb read aloud to the old man. Roose sneered, attempting to keep his tough façade up. 

“I am not afraid of death.” Roose said and Robb waved him off, not bothering to respond to the statement, while Jon shushed the older man.

“This is my favorite part…” Robb cleared his throat. “For aiding and abetting Lord Bolton in his treacherous plot, his son and heir, Ramsey Bolton will be banished to The Wall.” Robb began to chuckle.

“Because death would be too easy for you.” Jon growled as he looked at Ramsay on the floor. Over the past few days, the two alphas had really done a number on the young man. They already hated Ramsay but when they saw what he did to Theon’s body, they felt their pot of anger boil over. Theon told them of some of the torture, but made it seem like a small issue. The scars on his body told another story. Theon was more than tortured. It was beyond anything the alphas had ever seen. They were furious and wanted him to suffer. Jon smirked when Ramsey let out a whimper when he heard Robb say that he was going to the wall. 

“Open his cell.” Robb said to the guard and pointed to Ramsay’s cell. The guard quickly did as he was told and opened the door for his Lords. “You may leave.” Robb said to the guard and he left. There was no reason for him and his brother to scar that guard for life. Jon and Robb stepped into Ramsay’s cell and the alpha on the floor tried to scoot away from them.

“Please, no.” Ramsay pleaded. The Starks were supposed to be benevolent people, but Jon and Robb hadn’t seemed to inherit that trait. The heirs had put him through so much punishment, as well as Yara Greyjoy. He was beat up and bruised, his body was so sore that he could barely move. “Have mercy.”

“Have mercy?” Jon wanted to laugh at the plea but he growled instead. “Theon asked you for mercy, did he not?” Jon stopped in front of Ramsay and then leaned down to grab Ramsay by his shirt. “Answer my question?” Jon’s eyes went red and Ramsay was sure he pissed himself. 

“Yes…” Ramsay answered softly.

Robb knelt down to bring his face close to Ramsay, his eyes also red. “And did you give him mercy?” Robb asked and Ramsay let out a whimper. “Did you stop your actions and allow Theon to heal? Or did you continue to hurt him?”

“Did you whip him, cut him, flay his skin?” Jon added.

“Please-.”

“You did not give Theon mercy.” Robb began. “So you deserve none.”

“You will be hauled off to the wall soon.” Jon informed him. “Living at the wall will be difficult, but my brother and I want to make sure it is hell for you.”

“We do not want you to get any ideas while you are at the wall.” Robb explained. “Thinking you can escape and come back to Winterfell to avenge your father.” Jon pushed Ramsay so he was lying on the ground. 

“Even if you escape, you will not be able to hold a sword or walk properly.” Jon promised. 

“You may get rid of us!” Roose yelled, holding onto the bars with a white-knuckle grip. “But King Balon still has his eyes on the North. He will come down with a vengeance, especially since you have his omega.”

Robb smirked. “ _ Our _ omega has not forgotten about him.”

“And if he comes.” Jon grabbed Ramsay’s hand. “We will strike him down and he will suffer as your son has.” Jon took Ramsay’s ring finger and easily snapped it. His true alpha strength made the break seem as if he just bent a piece of parchment. Ramsay let out a blood-curtailing scream that had to be heard all over Winterfell. Robb smirked. Let them all hear. Let them all know what happens when you hurt their omega.

Jon continued to snap fingers and Robb joined in to break Ramsay’s left leg.

Roose felt as if he would vomit as he watched his son’s bones pierce his skin. He could see the bone and realized that bones were more of an off-white color than a true white. He sighed and swallowed before turning away. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t watch his son be tortured. He found himself wishing for death and hoping his execution would come early.

* * *

Sansa giggled at Yara’s storytelling. She enjoyed listening to the alpha’s sailing stories. Sansa enjoyed just being around Yara. She couldn’t explain it but she felt...something. It was as if they were tied together by an invisible string. Ever since Theon’s sister arrived, Sansa did not want to be away from her for more than a minute. She wanted to be near her all the time. She wanted Yara’s leg pressed against hers, her arm wrapped around her shoulders and would want Yara to play with her hair. 

_ Gods, please let me have Yara. _

“That cannot be true.” Sansa laughed.

Yara shook her head. “It is true, my Queen.” Yara gave Lady pets as she spoke to her master. “I have scars to prove it.”

“Then, show them to me.” Sansa demanded. Yara turned away from Lady to look at Sansa.

“I would love to but my scars are very close to...intimate places.” Yara winked and Sansa’s cheeks turned red. Her mind immediately began to guess where the scars were on her body. On her breast? By her cock? Sansa looked away from Yara and coughed to clear her throat.

“Maybe I will see them in the future.” Sansa felt bold and slid closer to press her leg against Yara’s.

“Aye, maybe you will.” Yara agreed. Sansa turned her head to look at Yara again. Their eyes locked and both felt like they could not look away. It was as if the Gods themselves were holding their heads in place. 

“Your eyes are beautiful.” Yara began. “They are so blue, like the open sea.” She complimented Sansa. 

“I am pleased that my eyes remind you of your precious sea.” Sansa smiled.

Yara chuckled. “The sea is precious to the Ironborn, but you are more precious to me.” Sansa blushed harder as a Yara began to lean forward. She closed her eyes and was ready to receive her first kiss from this Goddess. She hoped it was the first of many.

“Sansa!”

Both women jumped apart when they heard Ned Stark’s deep voice call out his daughter’s name. Sansa had never hated her dad until this very moment. She was able to get her first kiss for a beautiful woman and he just had to interrupt. Sometimes, she wished she had Arya’s personality. Arya would groan and complain, maybe even tell dad to fuck right off, but Sansa was lady. She would respect both of her parents.

“Yes, father.” Sansa answered as her father moved closer to the two women.

“Your mother is looking for you.” Ned explained as he looked between Yara and Sansa. “She says she needs to speak with you about something.”

Sansa nodded. “I will find mother.” She rose from her seat and Yara stood as well as etiquette would dictate. Sansa turned to Yara. “I will see you later.” She promised. Yara nodded and watched Sansa walk out of the room. She turned to Ned and the man let out a sigh.

“Sansa has taken to you.” Ned pointed out and Yara simply nodded. “And you to her.” He added.

“Aye.” Yara answered. She was nothing but straightforward and saw no reason to lie. The man did just catch her almost kissing his daughter.

Ned sighed. “You do not know this, most do not, but Sansa is promised to another.” Yara nodded but she remembered Theon mentioning it before. “She is promised to the Crown Prince.”

Yara’s eyebrows raised at the admission. “Prince Joffrey?” She questioned and Ned Stark nodded.

_ Well, fuck! _

Yara had no chance. If Sansa was promised to some lord, Yara knew she could break up the betrothal. Once she and Theon took care of her father, she would ascend to the throne. She would make Sansa the Queen Consort of the Iron Island, but Joffrey would make her Queen of the Seven Kings.

“If you are half the person that your brother is, then I know you would treat my daughter exceptionally well.” Ned let out a sigh. “But this betrothal is out of my hand. My Sansa was handpicked by the King himself.” He explained and Yara nodded. This betrothal was ordered by the King. If Ned Stark attempted to break the agreement, he would be in a world of trouble. “Joffrey is a late bloomer, as my wife puts it, and has not presented yet. That is the only reason why they are not yet married. The King, obviously, believes Joffrey will be an alpha but you can never be sure.”

Yara nodded. “My father thought Theon would be an alpha, but here we are.” She reminded him and Ned nodded.

“Naturally if Joffrey presented as an omega, then the betrothal would cease.” Ned quickly added and Yara nodded. Male omegas’ cocklets were practically useless when it came to conceiving children. They could derive pleasure from being touched there but two omegas were not equipped to make a baby, and the Crown Prince needed heirs. “If that happened…” Ned smiled. “You would be high on our list of potential partners for Sansa.” He winked and Yara gave him a smirk.

She did have a chance, a small chance, but a chance. That was all she needed.

“I must go. I have a feeling I have a fight on my hands.” Ned spoke and Yara frowned in confusion, but didn’t get to clear things up because Lord Stark all but ran out of the door.

* * *

“No! I do not want to marry Joffrey!” Sansa yelled. She was in her parent’s solar. Her mother sat in her comfortable chair while Sansa stood on her feet with her fist clenched and cheeks red with anger. “You know this!”

Catelyn sighed. “Sansa, you know there is nothing we can do about this.”

“There is always something.” Sansa reasoned. “Father and the King are best friends. Father could talk to him-.”

“The King picked you for Joffrey!” Catelyn yelled as she stood from her chair.

“I do not care!” Sansa yelled back. “I do not care if the Gods had picked me for the Crown Prince, I do not want to marry him!” 

“It is not your choice.” Catelyn reminded her.

“It should be.” Sansa retorted. “I have only met Joffrey once and right after our meeting, I said I did not want to be his Queen. He is a spoiled brat.”

“Do not speak ill of the Crown Prince.” Catelyn warned but Sansa shook her head.

“I only speak the truth, mother. He is a brat that I would not be able to stand.” Sansa sighed. “You would deliver me to that fate?” She wanted to put her mother on a guilt trip. “I thought you loved me. I thought you wanted me to be happy.”

Catelyn gasped and went over to Sansa. “Of course, I love you. You are my child.” Catelyn reached out to hold Sansa’s hands. “I will always love you, no matter what, and want your life to be as happy as it can be.” 

Ned Stark chose that moment to walk into the solar. He saw his two ladies holding hands, so he believed Sansa hadn’t put up much of a fight. He would soon find out that he was wrong. 

“Then, let me choose my own partner.” Sansa spoke softly. “Robb and Jon chose Theon.”

“It is different for Robb and Jon.” Catelyn explained. “You know they are True Alphas and they have predestined mates, picked by the Gods.”

“But what if the Gods have picked someone for me as well?” Sansa questioned and Catelyn knew her daughter was referring to Yara.

“Sansa…” Ned walked over to stand next to his wife. “You are promised to Joffrey.” 

“Promises are broken all of the time in Westeros.” Sansa quickly hit back. She didn’t know it, but Yara had said the same thing to Theon.

“We cannot break a promise to the King.” Ned reminded her but Sansa shook her head.

“I do not care what promise you made. I did not promise the King anything.” Her voice raised slightly. “The King has never asked me for anything.”

“Sansa-.”

“Lie, say I am infertile. Tell them I do not have heats regularly.” Sansa suggested.

“Sansa-.”

“I do not care what you do, but I will not marry Joffrey.” Sansa made her finally statement to her parents before turning her back on them.

“Sansa!” Catelyn yelled as she walked away. She tried to go after her daughter but Ned stopped her.

“Let her head cool.” Ned told his wife. “She will think clearly again and come to her senses.” Ned spoke and silently prayed his daughter did not do something stupid. 

Sansa walked out of her parent’s solar and then ran through her home. She could feel her eyes watering and a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed hard to rid herself of the lump and shook her head to get rid of the tears, but her actions did nothing. The tears escaped and rolled down her cheeks. Sansa moved through the castle until she found Yara in the room where she had left her.

Yara stood up to greet her but immediately noticed her watery eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks. Before she could question her, Sansa threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tight. Yara wrapped her hands around Sansa and held her close as Sansa sobbed on her shoulder. “Sansa, did someone hurt you?” Yara asked, ready to go and fight the person that dared hurt her.

“Just my heart.” Sansa sobbed.

Yara didn’t understand her answer, but needed to find a way to comfort her. “Here, sit down.” He guided Sansa to the chaise and gently sat her down. “What happened?” Yara asked, wiping Sansa’s tears away.

Sansa sniffed and let out a whimper. “I am betrothed to Prince Joffrey.” She sobbed.

Yara sighed. “Is that not good? You will be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” Yara questioned but Sansa shook her head.

“I do not want to marry him. He is a spoiled brat bastard.” Sansa explained and Yara let out a chuckle. Sansa was such a lady so hearing her swear was a bit funny to her. “I know I would be so unhappy with him.” Sansa assured Yara.

“But you are promised. It is your duty.” As much as Yara wanted to have Sansa for herself, she could not disrespect Ned Stark. The man was currently fighting for her brother, allowing them to use his resources, and this was something he did not have to do. If they came out clean on the other side, Yara and Theon would owe much of their success to him. She would not betray his trust.

“Duty.” Sansa scoffed. “My duty is to be miserable for the rest of my life.”

“Your future children will bring you joy.” Yara offered but Sansa frowned.

“If he touches me, I will cut off his cock.” Sansa promised and Yara couldn’t hold back her chuckle, but Sansa just sighed. “Or maybe I shall cut my own wrist.”

“No!” Yara growled out. She moved to cup Sansa’s face with both of her hands. “No, do not say that. Never say that again.” Yara leaned in to press her forehead to Sansa’s as the omega let out a whimper. “You will live a long life and die surrounded by your children and all of the people that you love.” She spelled out Sansa’s future for her. 

“But you will not be there.” Sansa whispered and Yara did not respond immediately. She took in a deep breath and pulled back slightly to look into her blue eyes. “Jon and Robb claim the Gods made Theon for them. What if the Gods made me for you?” Sansa challenged and Yara let out a shaky breath.

“Even if that is true.” Yara began. She was starting to believe that Sansa was hers and only hers, but that did not matter in Westeros. “You are still promised to Joffrey.”

Sansa shook her head. “I will not marry him.” She was sure of this. “I will flee and hide like Theon-.”

“That is not a life for you...for anyone.” Yara quickly cut her off.

“I will not marry him.” Sansa repeated. She bit her bottom lip as she formulated a plan. “...I believe there is a way to void the betrothal.”

“Really? And what is that?” Yara questioned. 

“Take my maidenhead.” 

Yara choked on her own spit when Sansa made the request. Yara didn’t know what she expected Sansa to say, but she didn’t expect that. “Sansa…” She was left speechless.

“I am sure the King will want me to be pure.” Sansa reasoned. “He will more than likely have me examined. If they see I have been deflowered-.”

“No.” Yara interrupted.

“But Yara-.”

“I would love nothing more than to take you to my bed.” Yara admitted. She was an alpha and Sansa was a beautiful omega. If she had met Sansa under a different circumstance, she would have no problem taking her to bed. “I would love nothing more than to sink my teeth into your neck and make you mine, but I cannot...not like this.”

“Why not if you really want to?” Sansa questioned.

“I will not disrespect you.” Yara explained. “I care too much for you. If that ever happens between us, you will be my wife, my consort.”

“But I want you too.” Sansa felt her heart swell at Yara’s words. In any other circumstance, she would love how proper Yara was being. She was like the alphas in all of the songs and love poems, but she needed Yara to be one of those scary alphas. The alphas that go down to the nearest tavern and get into their cups. They spot a pretty omega and don’t take no for an answer. They take what they want and what they want is that omega’s quim. “I want to be with you.”

“Then pray.” Yara said. “Pray that the Prince presents as an omega.” Yara offered. “I will pray for that as well and if the Gods truly made you just for me, then they will answer our prayers.” Yara reasoned and Sansa nodded. “Then I shall take you to Pyke and make you my Queen. I shall take you to my bed and make you mine.” Yara promised.

“I will pray.” Sansa promised. “Everyday, all day. I will pray.”

“As will I.” Yara promised. She had never been too spiritual, but she was now placing all of her hope in the Drowned Gods. Was she really important enough for the Gods to craft an omega just for her?

_ Gods, I hope so. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roose and Ramsey face their punishment and Theon begins the journey to his homeland.

_ Theon looked around the throne room. It had been so long since he’d been in this hall. He thought he would have strong emotions upon entering the room. Theon thought he would feel angry or overwhelming sadness. Instead, he felt nothing. He didn’t know if that meant he had moved on or if he was just repressing it all and hiding his emotions deep down in the pit that had developed in his soul. _

_ “You know, you can stay if you like.” Yara walked over to him. “You can be my heir and my hand.” She offered. “I will tell the Stark boys to fuck right off back to their snow and ice.”  _

_ Theon smiled and a chuckle slipped out. He knew his sister would do just that and use those exact words. He could clearly see Yara telling his alphas to fuck off and never come back while holding her sword to their throats. She would defend him and fight them off if they ever decided to return for him, but Theon would not have to worry about this situation. _

_ Theon shook his head. “Pyke is my birthplace, but Winterfell is my home.” Yara nodded. She understood why Theon would want to leave. Despite his love for their culture and home, Pyke was not where he belonged. This place was nothing but bad memories for him, and Yara knew Theon wouldn’t be able to thrive here. Although Yara was actively working to change the Ironborn’s attitude toward omegas, the process was a slow one. He would still be challenged and put down by many, and she knew her idiot brother would feel bad for all of the drama even though it wouldn’t be his fault that Ironborns could be complete cunts. _

_ “Besides.” Theon started again. “You must let go of your brother to make room for your future wife.” Theon said, referring to Sansa. “If you keep me, there is no way you will be able to marry Sansa...unless you tap into your ancient Ironborn roots and kidnap her.” _

_ Yara chuckled and shook her head. “That is already a small possibility.” She sighed. “You could be my consolation prize.” _

_ Theon threw his arm around his sister’s shoulders. “Have faith, sister.” He squeezed her, giving her a one handed hug. “If I have learned anything from this whole ordeal, it is that the Gods have a way of working these things out.” Theon smirked. “After all, our mother always said they have a sick sense of humor.”  _

_ Yara chuckled. “Yes, they do.” She agreed. “Now, let us find those alphas you put a spell on before they go crazy.” Yara spoke and Theon laughed. “I am pretty sure they think I am planning to kidnap you.” _

_ “Well, are you not?” Theon questioned and Yara shrugged. _

_ “...Touché, Theon...Touche.” _

* * *

Theon opened his eyes as the sunlight started to flutter through the curtains. They must have forgotten to close them completely before they went to bed last night. It was a full moon and the trio admired the bright orb before Jon and Robb took him to bed. The moon seemed to energize them and their tongues teased him long into the night. The only thing that would have made it better is if he had broken his alphas and gotten them to sink their cocks into his quim.

Theon slowly sat up in their bed and rolled his neck. He let his arms over his head and stretched before relaxing his arms and body again. Today, they would start their journey to Pyke. They would leave Winterfell and travel to Torrhen’s Square. From there, they would take small row boats out of the lake next to the castle and down the river to Saltspear, where Yara’s fleet of ships would be waiting for them. 

His sister had sent many letters during her stay in Winterfell and gathered her forces. She’d slowly grown her supporter base since she put Theon on that boat and snuck him out of Pyke. At that moment, she knew had to get rid of her father and take the throne from him. Surprisingly, many agreed with her sentiment. There was no love lost between Balon Greyjoy and the other Houses that occupied the Iron Islands. Balon wasn’t the nicest person, as displayed by his action toward her brother, and showed little mercy toward their vassals. He almost never played politics. You either agreed with him or you left the Iron Islands in the middle of the night to save your own skin.

Yara wrote to their vassals and told them of her plan. She planned on this being a bloodless coup. She was in contact with her spies still at Pyke and they reported that her father was not suspicious of her. This would allow her to surprise him with the warriors she had on Pyke. She also told them of a “special weapon” that would bring her father to his knees. She was referring to her brother, but she couldn’t risk revealing him to their vassals for fear of the news getting back to her father. If for some reason things went awry, she would call banners and asked them to pledge support. They all wrote back, promising to fight alongside her if need be. They also supported her by sending supplies to her ships that were currently docked in Saltspear. Theon still didn’t understand how she was able to leave Pyke with that many ships without rousing father’s suspicion. 

“I am our father’s favorite.” She winked when Theon asked about that. 

Theon came back to the present when he felt a hand on his back and lips on his shoulder. Theon looked over and smiled at Jon. The two shared a quick kiss on the lips before Jon spoke. “Today is the day.”

Theon nodded. “That it is.”

“Are you sure you want to watch the execution?” Jon questioned. Roose Bolton would be executed in a matter of hours, before they left Winterfell, and Ramsay would be hauled off to the wall. 

Theon nodded. “I have to see it through….I need to. If I do not see it happen...my mind will create doubts and I will believe he’s still here.” Theon explained his anxiety about the situation. “That he can come back and hurt you and Robb, then take me back to Pyke.”

Jon leaned over to press a kiss to Theon’s temple. “He will never hurt you again.”

“No one will.” Theon looked over to see Robb sitting up in bed. He gave him a good morning kiss before pulling away. “We will not allow it.”

Theon smiled. “I know you will protect me and this family.” He was sure of that. “Winterfell will stay strong. The North will stay strong. We will have a new ally in Pyke.”

“And control the upper half of Westeros.” Robb said as he thought of his Tully roots. 

“But there is much work we must do.” Theon stretched again before sliding off the bed. “I must write a letter to the Head Stewart at Dreadfort.” Theon stated. Everyone at Dreadfort was aware of their masters’ fates, but knew nothing else at the moment. Before they left, Theon would send a letter explaining he was now the Lord of Dreadfort and he would visit at a later date. “I am thinking of sending Osha to Dreadfort while we are away to access and ensure all of the Bolton imagery is gone.”

Robb nodded. “It may ease the minds of those at Dreadfort.”

Jon stood from the bed. “Aye. They probably believe they will be punished alongside their masters.”

Theon clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Why would I punish them? They are innocents.”

“A treason charge allows the king to kill an entire family and their servants.” Jon explained. “It is a product of the Mad King.”

Theon shook his head. “I will send Osha and make sure they know they will not be punished. I should send something along with her. A gift of sorts.”

“I am sure Roose Bolton did not waste money on his servants. They probably do not eat well.” Robb offered.

“I will ask Arya and Bran to hunt as well as grab some meat and bread from our stock. I can send that with Osha.” Theon sat down at the desk in their room and began to draft letters. He would send them with Osha to give to the Stewart at Dreadfort. He also wrote letters for Bran and Arya with their marching orders. Jon and Robb called for a bath while Theon wrote.

“Do you think Catelyn would allow Arya and Bran to go with Osha?” Theon asked and Jon and Robb chuckled.

“Let them out of Winterfell alone?” Jon chuckled. 

“They would not be alone. They would be with Osha and the guards.” Theon reasoned.

“Do you really think they will listen to Osha?” Robb questioned and Theon sighed. 

“You have a point.” Theon conceded and proceeded to finish his letters. 

The bath was soon brought in and the trio undressed and slid into the warm water. There was no flirting or funny business during this bath. His alphas kept their hands to themselves except for when he asked Robb to wash his back. They understood how serious this day was and they were running on a tight schedule today. Yara wanted to leave before midday so they have much to do in a little amount of time.

The trio finished their bath and quickly dressed. Theon wore breeches because it was too uncomfortable to ride in dressed, especially over long distances. “I need to talk to Osha, then I will come to break my fast.” Theon explained as he grabbed the letters he wrote earlier. Jon and Robb also had some business to take care of and said they would meet Theon in the hall.

The parted and Theon went to find Osha. Conveniently, she was outside of the hall flirting with the Captain of the Guards, Jory Cassel. “Osha!” Theon exclaimed. “Captain.” He nodded and Jory bowed. “I apologize but I must speak to Osha for a moment.

“Of course, Consort.” He said and turned to move away.

Theon smirked at Osha after Jory left them. “Are you aiming to be the Guard Captain’s wife?” He asked and Osha laughed. 

“You know I am not a wife.” Osha reminded him. 

“You never know. People change.” He offered and Osha waved him off.

“What did you interrupt me for?” Osha questioned and Theon handed her a letter.

“I need for you to travel to Dreadfort in the coming days and deliver this to the Head Stewart.” Theon explained and Osha looked at him with wide eyes. 

“And you are trusting me with this?” Osha questioned

“Of course.” Theon answered. “Who else would I trust? Robb and Jon are traveling with me. You are the only one that can do this.”

“I am glad to know I take third place in your heart.” She deadpanned and Theon rolled his eyes. Osha took the letter from Theon and nodded.

“Consider this already done.” Osha smiled. “Can Captain Cassel come to protect me?”

Theon laughed. “Of course. I would not want you to travel on your own.”

“It is dangerous out there for an omega.” Osha winked. 

“You are right.” Theon chuckled and then hugged his best friend. “Thank you for this.”

“It is the least I can do.” Osha spoke. “You elevated my status and gave me a better life.” She said as she pulled away. “I would do anything for you...almost anything. I do not have the stomach for murder.” 

Theon smiled at his friend and gave her another time before leaving her to flirt with Captain Cassel some more. He moved inside of the hall and saw the Starks, minus his alphas, and Yara sitting at the main table. 

“Theon!” They greeted him and Theon returned their greeting. He went over to Arya and Bran, crouching down to speak with them. “How would you feel if I gave you a task to complete while I am gone?”

“Spill the details.” Arya quickly demanded, always excited for an adventure.

“Your father has gifted me Dreadfort and I want to send food to them as a sign of goodwill.” Theon explained. “I need you two to hunt for me, and Osha will take your catches to Dreadfort.”

“Do we get to escort Osha?” Bran asked.

“Yeah! She needs protection.” Arya quickly pointed out.

“That is not my decision. If you are good for Lord and Lady Stark, they may let you go.” He said and gave them the letters. “You will need these.” Theon smiled as they opened to letters to see instructions on how to shoot more than one arrow at a time. The little alphas thanked Theon and promptly turned to Ned and Catelyn to beg for passage to Dreadfort. 

Theon went to sit down at the table as Jon and Robb walked into the hall. He sat across from his sister and his alphas were on each side of him. The trio ate and decided to keep their comments about Yara and Sansa being flirty with one another to themselves. It was hard for Theon because he wanted to tease his sister so bad. He settled for hitting his foot against hers and giving her a knowing wink. 

After breaking their fast, the execution would begin. Lord Stark called for the criminals to be brought out as they filtered outside. 

Theon took in the crisp air as he stepped outside. The wind was high today, but he was tucked between his alphas broad bodies. They protected him from the wind as they stood with Ned, Catelyn and Yara. Sansa said she couldn’t watch it and Catelyn would not allow the younger Starks to watch regardless of their pleas.

Ramsay was brought out first. He would watch his father’s execution before leaving for the wall. Theon’s eyebrows raised when he saw Ramsay’s condition. Two brothers in black held Ramsay by his elbows as he walked into the courtyard. He had a severe limp that he did not have before. His hands were tied together in front of him and Theon noticed Ramsay’s fingers didn’t look right. Theon quickly turned to both of his alphas but the two men refused to look at him, all but saying they were guilty of Ramsay’s injuries. 

“Nice.” Yara complimented her in-laws as she looked at her brother’s torturer. Jon and Robb wore satisfied smirks on their faces and Theon decided to swallow his questions. Besides, seeing a broken Ramsay did his soul good.

Roose Bolton came out next. He held his head up high as he walked to the gallows. The people of Winterfell threw rotten food and any other items they could find. Roose paid them no mind. These people weren’t here in his mind. He could only see the omega between the Heirs of Winterfell. He caught his eyes and the omega didn’t back down. Theon stared him down and Roose saw a fire between his eyes that made a smirk form on his face. He met his match in Theon and he was man enough to admit he’d been outmaneuvered. He would not win in this life, but maybe the Gods will have pity on him and allow him to have a second chance.

Roose stopped walking when he was in front of Theon and turned to look at him. Robb and Jon growled at him but Roose didn’t react to it. His sole focus was on Theon.

“You won the game.” Roose admitted his defeat. “Do not fuck this victory up. You only get one shot at the throne.” He winked. Theon didn’t say anything. Instead, he just nodded at the older alpha. Roose looked away from him and continued to walk to the gallows.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Jon questioned. 

“Pyke.” Theon guessed. “We only get one shot at taking my father’s throne.” He interpreted and wondered why Roose would give him that last piece of advice. Was he really referring to Pyke, or was that a metaphor for something else.

“Roose Bolton, you have been found guilty of the charge of treason! You shall be hung, drawn and quartered in accordance with the laws of the Seven Kingdoms! Do you have any final words!”

Roose smirked. “I die with no secrets.” He turned to look at Theon once again. “I have been flayed.” He finished and turned away from Theon to accept his punishment.

Theon watched them tie the noose around Roose’s neck and the trapped door opened. His neck did not break. Instead, he was strangled by the rope until he was near death. Before he could die, he was cut down and quickly tied behind a horse and cart. His body was dragged on the ground, through the courtyard, until he reached a wooden table. He placed on the table and Theon let out a sigh of relief when a knife cut open Roose’s stomach. He looked to Ramsay and saw the man crying before the Nightswatchmen took him away. Ramsay’s tears did make him smirk. That probably made him a horrible person, but he could not help it.

“They can never hurt you again.” Jon whispered and Theon nodded. 

“They are done.” Theon whispered. “Now, let us finish this.”

After the execution, they stood with their family to say their goodbyes. They hugged one another and Theon reminded Arya and Bran of the plan. He kissed Rickon on the forehead and told him to take care of the direwolves and hugged Sansa tight before letting go. Catelyn pulled him in for a hug so tight that he thought his ribs might break. She made him promise to stay safe and make sure Robb and Jon didn’t do anything irrational. Ned hugged him as well and told him to safe and gave him a final nod. Theon, Robb and Jon headed to their horses to mount them and leave.

“Yara!” Sansa broke away from her mother and ran to Yara. Out of respect, Yara stayed next to her horse while her brother and his mates said their goodbyes. She desperately wanted to say her goodbyes to Sansa, but they were in public and it wouldn’t be proper. Yara turned around when she heard her name and was shocked to find herself with an armful of Sansa.

“Oh.” Yara exclaimed as Sansa’s arms wrapped around her neck. Her arms automatically came up to wrap around Sansa’s thin waist. She hugged her tight until she remembered where they were. “Sansa…”

“I know it is unladylike but I could not send you off without wishing you well.” Sansa sniffled as she struggled to hold in her tears. She pulled back just enough to look into Yara’s eyes. “Please, stay safe.”

Yara chuckled. “If I survive this, then your mother is going to kill me.” Sansa giggled and Yara wouldn’t dare to look over at Catelyn and Ned Stark. She worried Lady Stark would kill her with just a look.

“I will take all the blame.” Sansa smiled. She reached up and pulled her scarf from her head. She wore it on her head to keep her air from messing up and blowing in the wind. “Something to keep you company on your journey.” Sansa places the light blue scarf around Yara’s neck. A small direwolf that looked exactly like Lady, was embroidered onto each in. “You can return it to me after you have settled the Iron Islands.” Sansa added and Yara nodded. 

“I will keep it safe.” Yara promised and Sansa shocked Yara by kissing her cheek. 

“Sansa!” 

They heard Catelyn yell and Yara smirked. “I must go before your mother shoots an arrow through my ass.” Sansa chuckled and watched Yara mount her horse. Yara smiled and nodded and Sansa before turning away. She called out and everyone began to exit Winterfell.

As they exited the gate, Theon rode over to his sister’s side. “What a pretty scarf!” He exclaimed and reached out to touch the scarf that was given to her. Yara pulled away from him and slapped his hands away.

“Shut it or I will push you from your horse.” She threatened and Theon threw his head back as he laughed.

“I love you too, sister.”

Their party made good time by nightfall, and decided to set up camp. The horses needed to be fed and watered, and their party needed rest. “We should arrive at Torrhen’s Square in two days if we keep this pace.” Robb spoke as he looked at the map with Jon, Theon and Yara.

Yara nodded. “Good. That is a good pace. Supply ships will arrive in a day. It will give them time to load everything before we get there. We should be ready to set sail immediately upon boarding the ships.” She explained and they nodded. “Get some rest. We shall start again at first light.” She bidded them a good night and hugged her brother before leaving the trio’s tent. 

The trio stripped down to their night clothes and crawled into bed. It wasn’t as comfortable as their bed at home but as long as Theon was between his alphas, he could sleep peacefully. He laid his head on Jon’s chest and closed his eyes to sleep. He began to fall asleep. Theon was in between the sleeping realm and the land of the woke when he felt something against his ass.

“What?” Theon asked sleepily. He couldn’t even determine if that happened in real life or was it a part of a dream. He suddenly felt fingers on his cocklet and his eyes opened widen. Now, he knew this was real life.

“What are you doing?” Theon yelled in a whisper. He didn’t want to wake the whole camp, so he bit his lip as Robb played with him.

“Pleasuring our omega.” Robb simply answered and kissed Theon’s shoulder.

Theon shook his head. “No, stop.” Theon protested. “The entire camp will hear.” They were already sleeping in the same bed before marriage, they didn’t need to do anything else that was considered poor etiquette. 

Jon chuckled. “You will have to be quiet then.” He offered and Theon frowned.

“You know your tongue and hands will not allow me to be qui-Robb!” Theon yelped when he felt Robb’s fingers slipped inside his cunt. Robb shushed him as he slowly moved his fingers. 

“Remember, be quiet.” Robb smirked against Theon’s shoulder.

“Oh, fuck you both.” Theon moaned quietly. “If you are going to do this to me, you might as well fuck me properly.”

Jon chuckled. “I thought you wanted to stay quiet.” Robb chuckled at his brother’s words. “A proper fucking would make you scream.”

“Yeah?” Theon challenged. He put his hand under the covers and took Jon’s cock in his hand. “Do you not want to hear my screams? I bet you both want the whole camp to hear me, so they know who I belong to.”

Jon moaned as Theon began to stroke his cock. His hand glided up and down his cock, the thumb stopping to play with the sensitive tip. He had to bite his lip to keep his moans in.

Theon stroked Jon’s cock while Robb rutted against his ass. Robb’s fingers sped up their actions and Theon bit the furs to keep himself quiet. He moved his hand faster to match Robb and Jon choked back a moan.

“Fuck.” Jon swore under his breath as his orgasm washed over him. His cum spilled onto Theon’s hands as he continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Jon raised his own hips to fuck Theon’s hand until he was too sensitive.

Theon whined into the furs and Robb buried his face in Theon’s neck as they both came at the same time. Robb slowly pulled his fingers from Theon and moved to wrap his arms around Theon’s waist. Jon turned over onto his side to hold Theon as well. 

“Someone probably heard.” Theon breathed heavily. 

Rob chuckled. “They should feel lucky.”

Jon nodded. “Being able to hear your moans.” Jon explained and Theon shook his head.

“You two are incredible.” Theon sighed and closed his eyes, “I am going to sleep this time.”

“Us as well.” Jon chuckled as he pulled the furs over his partners. Robb and Jon pressed kisses to Theon’s forehead before closing their eyes and drifting to sleep. Theon let out another happy sigh as he fell asleep. “Sleep well.” He mumbled to his alphas. They still had a long way to go.


	14. On the Open Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Pyke

They arrived at Torrhen’s Square two days later. Ser Helman Tallhart and his children, Benfred and Eddara, welcomed them with open arms. House Tallhart had a great relationship with House Stark. Helman was a friend of Ned Stark and Benfred was friends with the Heirs of Winterfell. The Tallharts looked forward to getting to know Theon and his sister. 

The Tallharts fed their party as they waited for the small boats to be prepared. Helman offered his extra bedrooms for them to rest and stay the night, but they declined. They were eager to set sail. 

“Thank you for the offer.” Robb smiled at the elder man. “But we must set sail today to beat the oncoming storm.” He explained. He didn’t want the Tallharts to think they didn’t appreciate their hospitality. 

“Maybe on the way back, we can stay a bit longer.” Theon offered and his alphas agreed. 

Once the boats were ready, they bidded the Tallharts goodbye before boarding the boats and setting out toward the sea. The small river they were currently in was calm for them. Theon smiled as he looked over the boat to see his reflection in the river. He hadn’t been on the water since he escaped Pyke and a part of him missed it. The Ironborn blood in him craved the water. He reached out to touch the cool water running through the river and felt something in him gain energy.

“You missed it.” Yara looked at her brother as his fingers dipped into the water. “You know you can always stay in Pyke.” She said to tease Jon and Robb, who gave her a deep frown. 

“I do miss it.” Theon pulled his hand from the water and looked at his sister. “But I prefer my water frozen these days.” He smirked and Yara shook her head.

“What spell did you two put on him?” She scoffed. “Or, are they that good in the bedroom?” She laughed and Theon punched his sister in the arm. “Ow!”

“I will push you over.” Theon threatened. “And I am a proper omega.” He added and crossed his arms over his chest.

“The marks on your neck say otherwise.” Yara laughed. “Either you were attacked by an animal or your lovers left them.”

“Shut it.” 

It was a quick trip down the river to Saltspear. The river’s current helped them move quickly toward the river’s mouth that spilled into Blazewater Bay. On the docks of Saltspear, Theon could see four large ships. He smirked as he looked at them. Of course, she would bring the biggest ships. 

“Do we really need four ships?” Theon questioned. “I thought most of your soldiers were already on Pyke.”

Yara chuckled. “You know I never do anything half-way.” 

“Blowhard.” Theon playfully teased his sister.

The boats were pulled to shore and Yara led Theon, Jon, and Robb onto their ship. 

“Do you remember procedure?” Yara asked and Theon scoffed.

“Do I remember?” Theon placed his hands over his heart. “You wound me, dear sister.” 

“Then let us ready the ship for departure.” 

Jon and Robb watched Theon in awe as he walked away with his sister. He and Yara began yelling orders, commanding their own groups to finish different tasks. They watched Theon help another undo a rope so the sail came loose, then he went to another station and helped untie another rope. After a few moments, Yara was at the tiller and Theon leaned against the railing. Yara gave Theon a signal and Theon nodded.

“Pull the anchor!” Theon yelled and the anchor slowly began to rise out of the water. It was retracted back into the ship and Yara used the tiller to guide the ship out to sea.

“You are amazing.” Robb whispered to Theon in awe and Theon blushed.

“That was nothing special.” Theon shrugged. “Ironborns learn how to ready a ship once they can walk and talk.”

“Well, you never cease to amaze us.” Jon pressed a kiss to Theon’s cheek and Robb kissed the other.

Theon smiled and then gestured toward Yara. “Come on.” They walked across the ship to join Yara.

“How long do you think we will be at sea?” Robb asked.

“Not long, a day and a half maybe.” Yara answered. “We should get around Cape Kraken by nightfall. Once you get around that, you can practically see the islands.” Yara explained and Theon nodded.

“You can see the cliffs on Great Wyk pretty clearly.” Theon added. “I assume we will travel between Old Wyk and Orkmont, and then on to Pyke.” 

Yara nodded. “That is the current plan.”

Jon nodded. “Let us hope everything goes to plan.”

Theon continued to help Yara as her unofficial first mate and even showed his alphas a thing or two about sailing. 

“The North should probably command more fleets.” Jon offered as the trio moved from topside, down the stairs to below deck. 

“We have ships at White Harbor.” Robb started. “But they are more for our economy. We do not have a military fleet.” 

Theon nodded. “House Stark controls a large area of land, including the seas that surround it.” Theon smiled and nodded at some of the shipmates as they moved into the kitchen and dining area. “White Harbor should still be The North’s main economic dock. It is the best suited for that.” 

The three interrupted their conversation to plate food for themselves. A few shipmates tried to serve them but they declined their help. They were capable of serving themselves. Besides, they wanted to quickly get back to their conversation. They thanked them before finishing and moving to a table in the far corner of the room. Theon sat between his alphas as they placed their food and drink on the table. He opened his mouth to accept a piece of meat from Jon before speaking again.

“Deepwood Motte…” Robb swallowed his food before continuing. “A fleet there could assist the brothers at The Wall with patrolling for Wildlings and the like.” He offered. 

Theon nodded. “Dreadfort is not too far from the shore, right?” 

Jon nodded. “And you are the Lord of Dreadfort. Who better to build a fleet of ships?” 

“The position is nice as well.” Robb added. “Close to the wall and not too far from the South.”

“We could maneuver without the Southron in our way.” Jon said. “But they will become suspicious of us.”

“Not particularly.” Theon spoke. “When we return, The North will know I am actually a Greyjoy.” They planned on telling their people the truth upon their return. “Word is sure to spread and I am sure Catelyn will resend amended betrothal announcements before wedding invitations go out. Everyone will know you are marrying an Ironborn, and we love the water.”

Robb smirked. “Dreadfort was an engagement gift.”

“But the new dock and ships will be a surprise wedding present for our omega who misses the sea.” Jon finished.

“We could not stand to see our omega so sad, longing for the open water.” Robb chuckled and Theon nodded.

“It would be expensive, I believe.” Theon shrugged. “A dock would need to be built.”

“When we return, we will need to have trees planted.” Jon added. “Look for competent builders and engineers.”

“I may be able to steal a few from Yara.” Theon took a sip of wine. “Then we will have to train shipmen.” He sighed and rubbed his temples. “There are so many parts.”

“We have plenty of time.” Jon began to feed Theon again. 

“Let us focus on that later.” Robb grabbed his cup of wine and took a sip from it. “We will be in Pyke sooner rather than later. Are you alright?” Robb questioned Theon.

Theon nodded. “I am fine.” They gave Theon a look and the omega sighed. “I am a bit nervous...facing my father again.” He admitted. “I am not worried about taking Pyke. I know Yara will succeed but…” Theon cleared his throat. “What if...what if seeing him brings back horrible memories? What if he breaks me again?”

“Never again.” Jon quickly said. “Ramsay did not break you and neither will he.”

“And this time, you have protection.” Robb reminded him. “We will never allow him to hurt you.”

Theon nodded. “I know. I worry for my mind, not my body. I know he cannot hurt me physically but…” He let out a sigh. Both alphas wrapped their arms around Theon to comfort him.

“We will chase away all of the bad dreams and negative thoughts.” Robb promised. 

“We will heal you, body and mind.” Jon pressed a kiss to Theon’s temple. 

“And if you decide to change your mind, we will gladly rip the man apart.” Robb added and Theon smiled.   


“You two would have too much fun tearing him limb from limb.” Theon commented and his alphas shamelessly nodded. 

The trio finished their dinner and went to find their chambers. They found their room and quickly disappeared behind their door. They stripped down and changed into their sleep clothes before crawling into bed. Jon and Robb felt Theon’s anxiety as he slipped between them. They wrapped their arms around their omega and held him tight, attempting to slightly ease his worries and transfer their calm to him. Theon kissed both of his alphas on their foreheads before their ship softly rocked them to sleep.

* * *

Theon woke well before his alphas did the next day. His mind wouldn’t allow him to get anymore sleep. He carefully untangled himself from his alphas, which was more of a challenge than he originally expected. They unconsciously grabbed at him and tried to keep him in the bed. It reminded him of the stories of the Great Kraken wrapping its tentacles around ships and pulling them to the bottom of the ocean. He pressed soft kisses to their foreheads and whispered to them to go back to sleep. They followed his directions and fell back into a peaceful sleep. 

He quietly dressed himself in black breeches and a grey tunic. He threw on one of Jon’s black leather cloaks over his shoulders that was light but would protect him from the wind. He slowly opened the door, just enough for him to slip through, and silently closed the door behind him. He didn’t encounter too many people as he made his way above deck. It was still early, the sun was just starting to come up across the horizon. Even in the low light, he was able to spot his sister leaning against the ship railing. She was looking out on the water as she fingered Sansa’s scarf. The soft material hung around her neck and blew in the wind as he held it and wrapped it around her fingers, absentmindedly playing with the scarf. Theon silently approached her and stood next to her, leaning against the railing with her.

“I remember leaning against a railing like this and watching you and Pyke disappear before my eyes.” Theon sighed. “And now I will watch the shore reappear with you by my side.”

Yara smiled. “It is unbelievable, is it not?” 

Theon nodded. “It is.” He answered. “And as I will land on Pyke today.” He reached out to touch the scarf, his fingers landing on the embroidered direwolf. “You will return to The North one day.”

Yara sighed. “But will she be there when I return? Or will she be with her new husband?” Yara let out a laugh. “Fuck Theon, I am just as pathetic as your alphas.”

“They are not pathetic and neither are you.” Theon chuckled. “They truly believe the Gods made me just for them...I am still not so sure. There are better choices, with smoother pasts than I.” Theon explained. 

Yara smirked. “Sansa also said something about the Gods creating her for me.” She looked down at the scarf and then toward his brother. “Do the Starks have the ears of the Gods? Can they put in a good word?”

Theon shrugged and smiled. “I am unsure. I am starting to believe the Gods speak to them...or at least Jon and Robb.” A moment of silence passed between them before Yara spoke again.

Yara sighed. “I am Ironborn.”

“As am I.” Theon smirked as Yara rolled her eyes.

“This scarf should not matter. She should not matter. I should toss this scarf into the sea. I should only care about what is between her legs.” Yara explained. “But I think of her all the time and wonder if she is also thinking about me…I have these…”

“Feelings.” Theon finished and Yara nodded. “I know, it is strange to actually care about someone and feel things.” He sighed and turned to look out at the sunrise. “We are brought up to be as hard as iron. Our hearts do not beat for anything other than sailing and raiding. We take each other to bed for heirs, but there is no real partnership and love does not exist. Father always said love was a farce.” Theon could remember the lessons his father gave him before he presented. 

“When I first arrived in Winterfell, I was shocked to see Lord Stark kiss Lady Stark in public.” Theon smiled. “He would look at her with adoring eyes and I could not understand why he paid so much attention to her, until I learned their culture.” Theon turned away from the sunrise to look at his sister. “Father always thought the Starks were weak because of their feelings but...you have to be incredibly strong to open yourself up, to voluntarily make yourself vulnerable, to take off your armor during a battle. It takes courage.”

“Or foolishness.” Yara quickly added and Theon nodded.

“Sometimes you must feign ignorance to keep your courage.” Theon looked out over the ocean again and took in a deep breath. Since it was now light out, he could see the beginnings of Great Wyk. 

“There she is.” Yara commented and Theon nodded. 

“There she is.” Theon repeated as he looked along the hilly shore. “I thought I would be more nervous to see her again.

Yara smirked. “We will revisit that when you see Pyke.” 

“Shut it.” Theon rolled his eyes. “Let me bask in my small victory.”

Yara shook her head. “As your only living sibling, it is my job to remind you of your place.” Theon punched Yara in her arm and Yara laughed before pushing him back. They exchanged banter for a while before Yara was pulled away by one of the shipmates to look at something. Theon silently watched the shore of Great Wyk, admiring the cliffs and sand. The world around him disappeared as he stared at the first Iron Island. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and his vision narrowed as he focused on the island. Despite the fact that the island was still far away, and was not Pyke, Theon felt as if he needed to ready himself for a fight. It was as if his father or all of the other alphas that raped him would pop out onto the shore. They would somehow storm their ship and grab him. It was illogical, of course, but he couldn’t stop his mind from creating the scenario.

“Theon!”

The omega jumped when he heard someone yell his name. He looked toward the sound and saw Robb and Jon coming toward him. He smiled at his alphas and walked across the deck to meet them halfway.

“You were gone when we woke.” Robb pointed out as he and Jon wrapped their arms around him. Theon snuggled between them and closed his eyes, breathing in their scent.

“I could not sleep further, and I did not want to disturb you.” Theon explained. “And I wanted to see the sunrise.”

The alphas nodded and followed Theon’s eyes to look out over the sea. They could both see the shore on an Iron Island. “Is that Old Wyk?” Robb questioned and Theon shook his head.

“Great Wyk, but we will come upon Old Wyk soon.” Theon answered and his alphas nodded.

“Why do you have my brother wrapped up in your arms like you both are Krakens?” Yara asked, walking over to them and stopping in front of Theon.

“He was not there when we woke.” Jon explained.

“We were worried.” Robb added and Yara rolled her eyes.

“He is on a damn ship. Where do you think he would go? What do you think would happen to him?” Yara shook his head. “I told you they were pathetic.”

“We are not pathetic. There are plenty of dangers on a ship.” Jon reasoned. “He could fall overboard.”

“In clear weather?” Yara questioned and sighed. “Drowned Gods, is this my future? Will I be like this one day?”

“Probably worse.” Theon answered. His alphas were a bit confused by what Yara meant, but decided to ask Theon later when Yara wasn’t around.

Yara sighed. “I need your help...I guess you can bring your toys.” She teased, chuckling as she walked away. Theon looked at his alphas and shrugged before moving to follow Yara. Jon and Robb quickly followed.

Yara continued to keep Theon busy as they moved closer and closer to the Iron Islands. Jon and Robb initially didn’t understand why Yara was giving Theon these tasks. It seemed like unimportant busy work and the alphas thought they could spend their time better below deck. 

When they attempted to kidnap Theon from his sister and take him back to their rooms, she quickly stopped them and pulled them aside. “What are you doing?” Yara questioned. 

“Trying to spend time with our omega.” Robb crossed his arms over his chest. 

Yara shook her head. “No, you can spend time with him later. I need to keep his mind busy.”

“We can keep his mind busy.” Jon protested as Yara shook her head. 

“He needs to be completely focused on something so he will not stare at the damn shore and think about what happened on Pyke.” She explained. “He probably told you he was fine because we are Ironborn. We are supposed to have no feelings, but…”

“He told us he was slightly nervous.” Robb explained. 

“I do not want him thinking.” Yara said and they agreed. “Just...working until we get close to Pyke.”

“Agreed.” Jon and Robb nodded. 

They returned to Theon’s side and Yara gave him more tasks. Jon and Robb tried to help but were mostly in the way as they bumbled their way back and forth across the ship. Theon laughed and tried to teach them proper procedure, but they were not picking it up quickly.

“It is fine. I struggled as well.” Theon told his alphas. “Before my fourth name day.” He teased and his alphas just smiled and rolled their eyes. 

The sun was starting to set as they moved closer to Pyke. Theon knew instinctively that they were close. He didn’t even have to look across the water to know the Pyke shore was right there. He took his leave from the deck and went back to his quarters. Robb and Jon followed to make sure Theon stayed calm. They watched their omega open one of their trucks and began to pull out clothing. 

“I need to get ready.” Theon spoke.

“Get ready?” Jon questioned because Theon was already dressed.

“When I step off this ship.” Theon said as he took a dress from the trunk. “My people shall know that I return to the island as a proud, noble omega.” He explained and his alphas understood. Theon’s status was never officially revealed to the Ironborn. One day there Prince just disappeared. Of course, there were rumors but nothing was ever confirmed. 

“I have never seen this one before.” Robb spoke as he moved over to Theon. The black dress had a square neck and bell sleeves. A gold-colored belt wrapped around the waist and the excess strap hung down the middle of the dress. A Kraken was embroidered onto the belt so it laid in the center as a faux buckle. The elbow of the sleeves had gold-colored bands around them and the neckline was trimmed in yellow. 

“Greyjoy colors.” Jon nodded and Theon nodded.

“Yara had it made for me before she came to Winterfell.” Theon explained. 

“We should clean up as well.” Robb suggested and Jon nodded. 

The trio began to ready themselves for their arrival. They cleaned up as best they could, but they could not bathe on the ship. Robb and Jon wore black breeches and a black tunic. A black leather vest and cloak covered their chest. They wore chainmail under the tunic and made sure their sword was on their hip. 

Theon slipped on his dress and Jon buttoned it up in the back for him. He fixed his wind-swept hair and then went back into the trunk. Theon pulled out a thin gold chain. “My mother’s necklace.” Theon said. “She claimed that she snatched it off a Lady’s neck when she traveled with my father during the war.” He chuckled. “Can you put it on me?” Theon asked and Robb secured it around his omega’s neck. 

“Do I look like a proper omega?” Theon smiled and both alphas nodded.

“You always look like a proper omega.” Jon pressed a kiss to Theon’s lips.

“You are a proper omega.” Robb added and Theon chuckled.

“I do not believe proper omegas accept their Lord’s kisses prior to marriage.” He winked and Robb smirked as he kissed Theon.

The knock at the door interrupted them. Jon went over to the door and opened it to reveal Yara standing there. She was also dressed in her best leathers and her sword at her side. “We are about to dock.” She held out her hand for her brother to take. Theon walked over to Yara and reached out to take her hand. He nodded and let out a deep breath. She smiled and squeezed his hand. “Let us return home, brother.”


	15. A Grand Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon finally steps foot on Pyke and gives Jon and Robb the rundown while Yara solidifies her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions/References abuse, rape

Theon looked out upon the league of alphas standing on the beach, all under his sister’s control. He immediately noticed that most were young, around his sister’s age. He did not recognize any of his father’s generals or most trusted advisors. It was a new generation of Ironborn alphas, willing to follow an alpha that would make her omega brother her heir. Things had definitely changed since he last stepped foot on Pyke, he had a feeling it was not just about him though. 

Pyke looked bleak. Well, bleaker than normal. The cliffs on Pyke and her beach were never the prettiest of sights, and the castle had always looked menacing. The ironborn never cared about appearances, unless it pertained to their ship, but this was even dreary for them. Vegetation grew wild up and around the castle as well as the cliffs. The beach was littered with rubbish which Theon knew the Drowned Gods were unhappy with. He could only imagine what the rest of Pyke looked like. No wonder Yara was so sure this would be a bloodless takeover. 

“What happened?” Theon whispered to his sister as he looked around. 

“He stopped caring some time ago.” Yara explained. “I think his mind goes and comes.” She added and Theon nodded. “Come.” 

Theon walked alongside his sister as they exited the ship. They carefully walked down the ramp from the ship to the dock below. Robb and Theon followed behind him. Yara wanted Theon beside him as he stepped onto Pyke. A part of that was Yara’s protective older alpha sibling mode activating. She knew everything that happened to Theon on this island and she felt she was the best alpha to protect him. She knew who to look out for and what to watch for. The other part of this was a political statement. Yara would have Theon beside her, as her equal, despite his omega status. They would respect Theon as they respected her, and they would treat him better than they treated her. 

Theon stepped onto the dock alongside Yara and a man approached them. Theon looked at him and gasped as he recognized the man. He was the captain of the ship that he escaped on. “You…” Theon trailed off, lost for words. 

“It is great to see that you are well, your highness.” He bowed. 

“I did not think I would ever see you again.” Theon smiled at the man. He could feel Robb and Jon come up behind him to examine the other alpha. 

“Neither did I.” The man returned. “When Princess Yara asked for your safe passage on our ship, I assumed you would stay on the main for the rest of your life.” He explained. “House Harlow is glad Pyke’s favorite son has returned.”

Theon’s eyes widened. “You are a Harlow?” He questioned. “And you turn against my father?” The Harlows were always considered the most loyal house to the Greyjoys. They supported the Greyjoy kings without question since the first Greyjoy came to power. 

The man nodded and smiled. “I am River Harlow, first son of Lord Rodrik Harlow.“ River explained and that shocked Theon even more. He was the heir to House Harlow, not a distant cousin or a bastard son. “The princess has never told me of your struggles, but I saw you on the ship.” He explained. “The way you looked, the way you acted. It had to be bad. Your father also went lax in his duties as king. Harlows supports the king when the king supports his people.” He explained. 

“I am thankful for your support.” Yara spoke up. “River is one of my closest advisers and is acting as my Head General while I was away, speaking of which…” Yara looked over River’s shoulder at their soldiers and then back to River. 

“Soldiers are currently rounding up your father’s advisers, generals, and anyone else loyal to him. They will be taken and held in the prison. These men will follow us to the castle. I do not expect a counterattack or ambush, but we cannot be too careful.”

Yara nodded and looked at her brother. “The path is rocky to our home.”

Theon smirked. “I remember, but I have a feeling all of them will march the rocks below the ground.” Yara chuckled and shook her head. She didn’t respond. Instead, she followed River over to their horses. They mounted them and Yara gave orders for them to march. 

Theon swallowed hard as his horse moved closer and closer to the castle that was once his home. There were happy memories buried deep within the castle, but all of the bad memories were on the surface. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach as the memories flooded his mind. Theon closed his eyes and took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. His nerves were starting to affect him, but he needed to keep it together. He was not going to break in front of all of these people, all of these alphas. They expected him to be weak, fragile, useless. He would not give them the pleasure of being right. 

“Theon…” Yara was on his right. Robb and Jon took up his left to secure him between the alphas. He opened his eyes again and looked toward the castle. 

“Theon.” Robb repeated.

“I am fine.” Theon answered even though Robb hadn’t asked his question. He knew his alpha too well. “It is just overwhelming. I never thought I would come back to my birthplace.” He added. Robb didn’t respond. He just nodded and turned forward. He wanted to ask more questions, to ensure that his omega was fine, but he did not want to question him in front of everyone. He understood how it would look even though Robb would never think of Theon as weak or beneath him. He and Jon were just worried alphas. 

“Do you remember when we would race?” Yara questioned and Theon nodded. 

“Mother hated it. She always thought the horses would throw us for pushing them so hard.” Theon smiled as he remembered his mother brushing their windswept hair and warning them against racing. 

“Our horses are ironborn as well. They are tougher than normal horses.” Yara joked. “I do not remember you ever winning one race.”

Theon scoffed. “Your memory is fading in your old age, sister. I used to leave you in the dust.”

“Oh, really?” Yara chuckled. “I fear your mind is playing tricks on you.” She looked over at Theon, a wide smirk on her face. “But this is no trick brother.” Yara then took off ahead of them.

“Of course, she cheats.” Theon mumbled just loud enough for his alphas to hear before taking off after her. Jon, Robb, and River took off to keep pace with the brother and sister. All three men smiled as the siblings raced to Pyke. It was the nicest sight Pyke had seen in a long time.

The grey skies were clearing out and sunshine was on the horizon.

Theon quickly caught up to sister. They carefully turned corners and avoided large rocks on their way to the castle. Theon started to pull ahead of Yara and laughed as he did. He teasingly waved at her as he passed and Yara yelled out a swear at him. All of his nerves were gone as he rounded the final turn and arrived at Castle Pyke. He slowed his horse down as he galloped to the front gates and carefully guided his horse to a stop. He soon heard Yara coming up behind him, followed by Jon, Robb, and River. 

“What was that about you always winning?” Theon smirked.

“Shut it.” Yara rolled her eyes. “Open the gates!” She yelled and the gates began to open. 

Theon felt butterflies in his stomach as the gates opened, his nerves coming to the surface once again. Nothing about the castle had changed. She was still as dark and plain as the day he last saw her. It was like stepping back in time, but it would be a different timeline. This time, things would be much different. 

River stayed at the gates. He would call on the soldiers to storm the castle if things got out of hand. The other four silently approached the front entrance and carefully dismounted their horses when they arrived. A few servants were standing outside the door to greet their Princess. They greeted her and then turned to him. Most gasped and their eyes widened. 

“Prince Theon?” The Head Stewart questioned and Yara confirmed his suspicions.

“Oh, Prince.” He greeted Theon along with the rest of the servants by bowing deeply. “We are so glad that you have returned and that you are safe, your highness.”

Theon smiled. “It is good to be home.” He nodded.

“We were not expecting you so your room is not ready.” The Steward explained. 

“That is fine. I am sure there are other rooms I can occupy.” Theon looked over at Yara and she winked. 

“Where is my father?” Yara questioned. 

“He is being kept in his solar, your majesty.”

“Very well.” Yara nodded. “Come on, Theon.”

“No.” Theon answered and the alphas were surprised.

“No?” Yara questioned.

“This is your time.” Theon smiled. “Obtain your crown. Besides, I am in no hurry to see him. He can wait on me for once.” 

Yara smirked. Her brother could be so mean sometimes. She loved it. “I will meet you later.”

“Of course.” Theon answered and watched his sister walk away. He then turned to his alphas and held out his hands. Both alphas took his hands and began to walk into Pyke with him. Theon explained to the Stewart that these were his mates and introduced the Starks to him. The man bowed before hurrying off to get a room ready that was fit for a person of his station. The other servants left to assist him and to return to their duties.

“This is where I grew up.” Theon said to his alphas as he walked through the halls. “I used to think this place was amazing but now, it is nothing special. It is a castle, like all the others.” Theon shrugged. “The ironborn are not known for hanging paintings and other ornaments, so it is a bit plain.”

“It fits.” Jon spoke and Robb nodded.

Theon chuckled. “Winterfell is in the center of The North, but it feels much warmer than Pyke.” 

“I believe your sister will bring some warmth back to Pyke.” Robb smiled reassuringly.

Theon nodded in agreement before taking Jon and Robb around the castle. He showed them some of the rooms and told them a few stories about his childhood, before he presented. The alphas listened intently and laughed at Theon’s story about him as a babe, running around his mother’s study naked as a child.

“I never cared for clothing.” Theon shrugged.

“I hope that is still the case.” Robb smirked.

Theon smiled and a blush came upon his cheeks. “I like to feel free.” He admitted. “When I was in my own chambers, I sometimes walked around and slept naked.” He could hear both of his alphas take in a sharp breath and he chuckled. “I suppose when we marry, I could do that in our chambers.”

“You can do that now.” Jon encouraged. 

Theon shook his head, but didn’t deny Jon’s request. They slowly walked through the castle with Theon making comments every now and then about the history of the castle or stories from his family.

The trio soon stopped in front of a plain wooden door with a heavy locking mechanism that looked out of place for the simple door. Theon reached out and placed his hand against the door. “This is where he hid me after I presented.” Theon said quietly.   


Robb and Jon moved to wrap their arm around Theon’s waist to comfort him. “A used cellar…” Theon scoffed. “Not even the jail. The cells there were much better than staying in the cellar. It just shows what he really felt for me.” He explained. After a moment of silence, Theon reached for the door handle.

“Are you sure?” Robb asked before Theon could open the door. This could bring back horrible memories for his omega.

Theon nodded. “If I cannot confront this, I will never be able to face my father.” He explained. “And I have to unburden myself.” Theon added. After he left Pyke to return to Winterfell, he never wanted to think of this again. “We will need a torch.”

Jon turned to grab a torch from the castle walls while Theon pulled on the sturdy handle. The door creaked open and Robb reached out to open the door wider for them. Jon went first since he had the torch. He descended the stairs with Theon behind him and Robb bringing up the rear.

The smell of the cellar hit all three of them as soon as they stepped inside. It smelled of mold and dust. They could feel the dampness in the air and the stale smell of old bread grew stronger as they went down the stairs.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Jon held out the light so they could see. “It is the same.” Theon said as he looked around. He began to walk over to the far corner of the cellar. Linens were crumpled up in the corner. “I slept here.” Theon explained as he looked at the linens. He struggled to breathe when he saw the red stains that were still in the linens. “I...I would have to use the linens to clean my wounds.” He explained.

He felt both of his alphas wrap their arms around him and then felt lips against his temples. 

Theon pointed to the wall behind the linens. “Those hooks…” He cleared his throat. “There should be chains around here somewhere. I would be chained to those hooks if I became too fussy.” He chuckled. “It was a stupid punishment. I was already being beaten and raped. What was chaining me up supposed to achieve?” He scoffed.   


Theon took a moment before breaking away from his alphas. He walked over to the linens and crouched down. He could hear his alphas come up next to him and crouched beside him. “I carved this on the floor.” Theon ran his fingers over the small carving that spelled out ‘I am worthy’ and ‘There is nothing wrong with me’. “I did this with a fork when I was still allowed to have them.”

“Allowed?” Jon questioned. 

“I stabbed an alpha in his thigh with a fork.” Theon explained.

“Good job.” Robb chuckled and Theon smiled.

“I said this every day.” Theon referred to the words on the floor. “It was how I kept my mind. When I felt the darkness beginning to swallow me whole, I would repeat this over and over again.” Theon slowly stood to his feet and his alphas followed. “I still say them every morning.”

“It is the truth.” Jon spoke.

“I know that now.” Theon answered and took in a deep breath. “I left this cellar thinking I was lying to myself, but I know I was right all along. This cellar...is no longer me. I am more than this.”

Jon and Robb kissed his forehead again as Theon said his silent goodbyes and good riddance to the cellar. “Let us go. It really smells.” Both alphas agreed and the trio quickly ascended the stairs to the main level. Once they were upstairs, Theon slammed the door closed before turning away. Before they could say anything else, a servant came upon them and told them about their chambers being ready. 

The trio followed silently behind the servant to their chambers for their stay. It took a moment for Theon to realize that they were going back to his old chambers. He wondered if it was still the same, stripped of all of its glory and personality. As if no one had ever stayed in the room.

They stopped in front of the door and the servant pushed the door open. Theon crossed the threshold first and his eyes widened. A beautiful four poster bed was in the room with furniture to match. A set of chairs, a couch sat in front of the fire and his bookshelf was filled with books again. “Princess Yara has been readying this room for months. We just had a few final touches before we finished.” The servant explained. “Your trunks are there.” The servant pointed. “Do you require anything else, your highness?”

“A bathe would be nice.” Theon spoke. “We should clean up before dinner.” The servant nodded and quickly left to get it ready.

Theon looked around the room and smiled. “Yara thought she was going to have to kidnap me.” He admitted as he thought back to a private conversation he had with his sister prior to leaving Winterfell.

“Pardon?” Robb looked over at Jon and they both shared a confused look.

Theon turned to his alphas and walked back over to them. “Yara received word of our courtship, but she also received conflicting reports.” Theon explained. “And since she trusts no alpha around me, she thought you two may be taking advantage of me. She was ready to sneak me out of Winterfell in the dead of night. She told me I had a room ready in Castle Pyke but I did not believe her. Father would never allow it. It shows how much power Yara had here.”

Robb and Jon chuckled. “I am glad she did not sneak you away.” Robb spoke.

“She would have started a war.” Jon chuckled and Theon nodded.

“I said the same thing.” Theon pushed passed his alphas to go over to their trunks. “I told her you both would cross the ocean for me.”

“And what did she say about that?” Robb questioned.

Theon smiled and pulled out one of his dresses. “She said you both were pathetic.” They laughed before moving over to Theon to help him unpack some of their things. 

The bathe was soon brought to them and they were left to bathe after denying help from the servants. All three undressed and slipped into the tub. Theon’s back was against Jon’s chest as Robb settled in front of him. Theon opened his legs so Robb could come closer. He stretched his legs out so they were over Robb’s hips. The three gently washed each other while sharing soft kisses. His alphas didn’t try to push the situation into a more sensual one and Theon knew his alphas were trying to walk along a thin line. They didn’t know if it would offend Theon or if trying to do something in Pyke would bring back horrid memories, but being with them could never be horrible. 

Theon blushed as a thought crossed his mind. He’d never touched himself below the belt. It was something most people did, even if they wouldn’t admit to doing it, but he never felt the need to do so, too traumatized to even acknowledge his sex. He certainly wasn’t going to touch himself. Theon didn’t understand how anyone felt pleasure from the act until Robb and Jon came along. They showed him how things were actually supposed to happen and now he understood why past alphas started wars for their mates. If you weren’t careful, it was something you could easily become addicted to.

Theon slipped his hand under the water and found his cocklet. He didn’t really know how to pleasure himself, but remembered how Robb and Jon would touch him there. He mimicked their movements the best he could and very quickly felt pleasure spread throughout his body. Theon let out a low moan and dropped his head to lay back into Jon’s shoulder. He raised his right leg out of the water and draped it over the edge of the tub so his alphas could have a better look. 

“Is our omega putting on a show?” Jon moved to kiss along Theon’s shoulder and neck as he gripped Theon’s hips. 

Robb smirked as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, slowly stroking himself as he watched his omega intently. “A performance just for us.” Robb licked his lips when Theon let out another moan. Theon reached down with his other hand to slip a finger into his cunt. “Fuck.” Robb swore under his breath as he stroked himself faster.

Theon could feel Jon moving his hips and rutting his cock against his back. He watched Robb and saw how his pupils were blown wide open when he began to finger himself. Theon added a second finger and let out a louder moan. “How many fingers would I need to match your cocks?” Theon questioned and heard Jon groan behind him. “Three, four?” He added and let out a gasp when his fingers bumped into his spot. “Ah!” His back arched off Jon’s chest involuntarily when his finger hit the spot. He let out a huff as he relaxed his body against Jon’s again. “Mh, I have had dreams of you both taking me at the same time.”

“Gods…” Robb and Jon both moaned at the admission. It was a fantasy they both shared ever since their dreams of Theon began.

“Two cocks in my cunt.” Theon moaned. He curled his fingers to rub at his spot again. “It is just a dream. It could not happen. You both are too big-Oh!” He moaned when he felt Jon’s fingers on his cocklet. They slipped down to tease the opening of his cunt. Robb didn’t tease and instead slid one of his fingers alongside Theon’s. “Seven hells!”

“We shall take our time.” Jon whispered in Theon’s ear. “To work your tight cunt open.” Theon gasped when he felt Jon’s finger side inside of him. He felt his cunt stretch to accommodate them. It wasn’t a painful stretch. It actually felt really good to Theon, too good.

“I’m already close.” Theon was too turned on by the whole situation to last for a long time. Robb’s finger began to move faster and Theon’s own fingers slipped from his cunt as his orgasm hit him. “Alphas!” Theon gripped the sides of the tub to keep himself from sinking into the water. His chest heaved up and down as he took in deep breaths. His eyes closed and his back arched again as the pleasure moved up his spine and throughout his body. He could still feel Jon and Robb playing with him and his cunt clenched around their fingers in an attempt to stop their movements.

“Alphas, need a moment.” Theon went to close his legs and his alphas pulled away. He was a bit too sensitive for anything else, but he did reach out to wrap his hand around Robb’s cock. He stroked him and began to grind his ass against Jon’s cock. Both men moaned at the feeling of their omega touching them. Robb moved in closer so his chest was against Theon’s. He kissed Theon deeply as he rutted against his hand. Jon gripped Theon’s hips and moved him so he could rub himself faster against Theon. It wasn’t long before they both came with Theon’s name on their lips.   


They lazily kissed one another until they recovered enough to wash themselves and get out of the tub. They dried themselves off and dressed before calling the servants in to clean up and take the bathe away. The trio cuddled on the bed, and slipped into a bit of a nap, until they were woken by a servant for dinner. They followed the servant to the main dining hall and crossed the threshold to see Yara sitting at the head of the table. Theon smirked when he saw Father’s crown on her head. 

“Did you take off his head?” Theon asked.

“No, I will leave that for you.” She smiled and then reached up to take the crown off. “They are making mine so I have to make do.” She sighed as she tossed it on the table. 

Theon nodded as he approached his sister. “The crown is no matter, only the title is important...Queen Yara.”

The trio sat down at the table for dinner. River Harlaw and a few others joined them in the hall and Yara introduced them to Theon and her future in-laws. They talked politics and the future as they dined on the best fish Theon ate since leaving Pyke. The others asked for Theon’s opinion and it still shocked him that these ironborn alphas were showing him any respect. 

After dinner, they moved into Yara’s solar for wine and drinks. The wine was strong and the alphas quickly fell into their cups. “Lightweights.” Theon teased Robb and Jon before turning to his sister. She was a bit tipsy but not nearly as much as the others. “Will you help me carry them to our chamber?” 

Yara chuckled. “They can sleep in that chair.” She offered before gulping down her cup of wine. Theon laughed and shook his head at his sister. “You can sleep with me.” Yara began to laugh. “Do you remember how you would run to my room when the thunder came? A big babe!”

“Do not tease me. The Gods were angry.” Theon pouted.

“The Gods were angry.” Yara teased him, reaching over to smack Theon’s leg. She let out a sigh and sat back on her chair. “There will be no more fun after tonight. There is much work for me.”

Theon nodded. “Much work for us...at least while I am here.” Theon downed the rest of his wine and placed his cup on the table. “We are going to need more wine to deal with this shit.”

“He is right.” River slurred and Theon nodded.

“A cabinet of drunks.” Yara shrugged. It couldn’t be worse than anything her father had put together in the past few years. “I will put in the wine orders then.”   


They would need a bit of relaxation throughout all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Queenielacy


End file.
